PLease Love me or kill me
by Ore-sama-sama
Summary: A la base, ce n'était qu'une simple mission d'infiltration. Une de plus. Gaara ne s'imaginait pas y trouver beaucoup plus... On dit que l'amour surpasse tout, mais cette phrase s'applique-t-elle dans ce cas-là... ? Rien n'est moins sur...
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Disclamers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire est à moi. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec des kdramas ou kmovies, c'est normal, je fais une cure en ce moment ^^'

C'est ma première histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des coms (constructifs è_é) ! Ca me permettra de voir ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, et de m'améliorer ! ^^

**PROLOGUE**

_Il était nuit. _

D'en haut, la ville de Konoha ressemblait plus à une fourmilière qu'à une mégapole. Les lumières éclairaient les rues noires de monde, les immeubles, les maisons ressemblaient à des cubes obscurs jaillissant des entrailles de la terre, le tunnel de l'avenue principale, à la bouche d'un géant glouton, jamais rassasié. Les lumières étincelantes, la vie.... Il détestait ça. Comme les hommes paraissent petits d'en-haut ! Eux, qui d'ordinaire affichent des mines orgueilleuses et des regards hautains, vêtus de leurs complets cintrés, de leurs parures tape-à-l'œil, marchant comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas… marchant les uns sur les autres … De là-haut, il les voyait insignifiants, si fragiles… comme des insectes à sa merci. Ils les haïssaient et les méprisaient du plus profond de son âme, si tant est qu'il en eût une.

Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et recracha la fumée, l'air désinvolte. L'étendue du ciel était recouverte par des myriades d'étoiles étincelantes. Elles brillaient toutes du même éclat, perçant de leur lumière l'obscurité du ciel. Il aimait le ciel, il aimait la nuit, sentir qu'au-dessus de lui, _Elle _était. S'il arrivait à trouver l'étoile qui brillait le plus, s'il arrivait à la trouver… Peut-être alors, la retrouverait-il, _Elle _aussi? Toutes les nuits depuis plus de six ans, il montait sur le toit de cet immeuble, une cigarette à la main, pour scruter le ciel de ses yeux verts perçants. Il regardait encore et encore, ne clignant des yeux que si la brulure du vent devenait insupportable, en vain. Elles étaient toutes identiques. Il sentit son être tressaillir, une douleur vive lui piquer le cœur. Il détestait cette sensation, il détestait ces souvenirs qui le rendaient vulnérable. Pourquoi s'entêter ? Il prit une autre bouffée, plus longue, et posa son regard droit devant lui.

La porte en acier qui menait jusqu'au toit grinça : quelqu'un approche. Le jeune homme prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et recracha la fumée dans l'air frais du soir. Les pas hésitants s'approchèrent de lui, puis s'immobilisèrent, environ deux mètres en arrière. Gaara resta immobile et silencieux.

« Heum… je suis désolé de vous déranger… mais… mais… on a un problème en bas. On vous demande…»

Gaara prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, puis jeta le mégot par-dessus la rambarde, espérant secrètement qu'il aille enflammer la chevelure orgueilleuse d'une femme, là-dessous. A cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire en coin. Il se retourna : Aken, une nouvelle recrue, se tenait devant lui, les mains derrière le dos, la tête respectueusement inclinée. Les moments qu'il passait sur ce toit étaient pour Gaara, les rares instants de paix de sa journée. Là-haut, il était détendu, enfin seul. Il s'approcha d'Aken, la démarche ferme, le regard fixe. La jeune recrue garda les yeux fixés au sol, et tenta, comme il le put, de continuer de respirer sans vaciller. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir le déranger, non, jamais… C'était une grave erreur ! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant, il était bloqué… là-haut…Il se voyait déjà jeté dans les airs comme une marionnette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit, à quelques centimètres des siennes, les chaussures de Gaara, et qu'il sentit sur son front le souffle glacial de son supérieur.

« Détends-toi, je ne te ferai rien aujourd'hui… » Finit par lâcher Gaara, après de longues secondes. Puis, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de son interlocuteur «… Mais la prochaine fois que tu oseras venir me déranger, ici, je te tuerai. »

Son sang se glaça. Il ne put respirer de nouveau avant d'entendre la porte claquer derrière lui. Je suis vivant … Mais il ne put bouger avant quelques instants encore, avant d'être certain… d'être seul. Plus terrifiant que n'importe lequel de ces gangsters, plus que le patron, plus que la mort elle-même, plus que l'enfer et plus que Dieu : il mettait Gaara. Il ne lui faisait pas seulement peur. Non. Il le terrorisait.

*

**CHAPITRE 1**** : « Une machine, voilà ce que tu es ! »**

Ce soir-là, le restaurant était bondé, comme d'habitude. Tous les étages étaient pleins à craquer ; l'ensemble des hommes de mains et hommes de pouvoir de Konoha avait l'habitude de se retrouver, à la tombée de la nuit, au « Fairway ». C'était là que se réglaient les conflits entre gangs rivaux, que se signaient les accords internationaux, qu'on décidait du destin de millions d'hommes et de femmes sans qu'ils n'en soupçonnent rien. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était qu'un bar sélect.

« Bonjour Monsieur », saluèrent des jeunes hommes au passage de Gaara. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui semblait être le plus gradé, Tenshi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui m'appelle ? »

Tenshi hésita quelques secondes avant le répondre. Il s'aventura à relever légèrement la tête, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant de Gaara, il se rétracta et fixa de nouveau de sol.

« C'est … C'est moi qui vous ait appelé. Je… Shiro et sa bande sont revenus ! Ils réquisitionnent toutes les serveuses et les empêchent de faire leur travail ! On a bien essayé de les calmer, mais ils ne nous ont pas écouté ; on n'est pas assez importants…»

« Tss… Sasuke ? »

« Il… il est dans le carré V.I.P. C'est lui qui m'a dit de vous appeler. Il ne voulait pas être déranger. »

Gaara sentit un feu de colère monter en lui. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, et regarda tour à tour chacun des jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Puis, chose étonnante, il se mit à rire. Un rire grave, machiavélique, terrifiant. Les jeunes hommes échangèrent des regards d'abord étonnés, ne sachant quoi faire, puis affolés. Fallait-il rire aussi ? S'ils restaient silencieux, peut-être se sentirait-il vexé… Mais s'ils riaient, n'allait-il pas prendre leur rire comme un affront, un manque de respect? Tenshi tenta le tout pour le tout ; il se mit à rire, gêné. Puis, d'un regard, il ordonna à tous les autres d'en faire de même. Tous se mirent à rire, comme de vieux amis, sous les regards stupéfaits des clients qui les voyaient. Cela dura quelques instants. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit pas compte que Gaara avait cessé de rire. Alors, brusquement, il asséna à Tenshi un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, un seul, mais qui suffit à le laisser suffoquant au sol. Le jeune homme, choqué, gardait les yeux écarquillés, son corps était secoués par de violents spasmes; il toussa de la salive mêlée à du sang. Gaara s'approcha, s'agenouilla près de lui. Son regard était glaçant de par son ambiguïté : à la fois doux et monstrueusement cruel.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça, petit. Plus jamais. »

Tenshi ne put bouger, mais il avait comprit le message. En se levant, Gaara jeta le même regard à chacun des jeunes hommes, qui gardèrent la tête baissée. Puis, il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers les salons privés, sous les yeux apeurés de ceux qui avaient suivi la scène.

Gaara pénétra dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'aux salons privés. Devant la troisième porte l'attendaient Sakura et Naruto. A la vue de Gaara, Sakura esquissa un sourire bêta. _Il est là… Kyaaaa !_ Elle sentit comme une chaleur envahir tout son corps, jusqu'à son visage qui se mit à bouillir littéralement. Ses joues devinrent rouges écarlates, son souffle court. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de Gaara. Il avançait vers elle, tout de noir vêtu. Ses cheveux rouges ébouriffés, ses yeux verts perçants cerclés de noir, son teint blafard, ses traits parfaits, son corps élancé et musclé à la fois … _Kyaaa ! _ Et ce tatouage sur son front « Aï », _Amour_ en kanji, lui donnait cet air sentimental et humain. Peut- être un jour…_Sakura_… il la verrait autrement que comme une simple bleue. Ils pourraient alors…_Sakura, tu m'entends __?_...sortir ensemble ! Elle lui ferait à manger, il la protègerait et l'aimerait. Ils pourraient se marier et avoir_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!_ des enfants ! Deux ! Une petite Sakura et un Gaara junior ! Oh, oui ! Beaux et forts comme leurs parents ! Ils habiteraient une petite maison dans la périphérie de Konoha ! _Ash…elle bave !_Avec un grand jardin et un saule-pleureur à côté d'un court d'eau. Hum… quelle robe pour la cérémonie du mariage ?...

« Sakura !!! »

La jeune-fille sortit brusquement de ses pensées, et regarda Naruto, encore un peu étourdie. Celui-ci la fixait, à la fois inquiet et amusé.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?! »

Naruto lui indiqua le filet de bave qui coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Honteuse, elle l'essuya rapidement du revers de sa manche.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais t'avais les yeux révulsés et tu bavais ! C'était vraiment flippant ! »

« Hum… t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

Gaara arriva à leur hauteur et s'immobilisa devant Naruto.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Naruto et Sakura. On nous a envoyé en renfort, pour vous aider à virer la bande à Shiro ! A vos ordres ! »

Gaara esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Toi, dit-il à Naruto, tu viens avec moi. La fille montera la garde. »

Gaara entra sans attendre dans le salon privé. Naruto le suivait de près, mais s'arrêta devant, inquiet pour Sakura. La jeune fille avait le visage écarlate, et semblait en proie à une crise d'hyperventilation. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et dit dans un souffle :

« T'inquiète pas comme ça pour moi, Sakura. Tout ira bien ! »

Sakura, interrogative, le toisa avec mépris. Naruto fit mine d'ouvrir la porte, mais à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée qu'il se retourna brusquement et posa un baiser volé sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Naruto réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, tandis que Sakura se demandait s'il valait mieux lui briser la nuque ou lui arracher les yeux. Ces quelques secondes de réflexion permirent à Naruto de se précipiter dans la pièce voisine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sakura poussa un cri de colère, en s'essuyant rageusement la joue. _Ash !! Baka !! Heureusement que Gaara n'a pas vu ça ! Il aurait pu croire que… ash ! J'ai envie de vomir ! » _

***

Lorsque Gaara entra dans le salon, c'était le chaos. Les serveuses avaient encore leurs patins à roulettes, leur tenue de services (une jupe et un chemisier blanc), mais elles ne ressemblaient plus à rien : leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés, leurs mines défaites. Ca empestait l'alcool. Sur le long sofa du salon, Shiro et trois de ses hommes se pavanaient avec des bouteilles d'alcool dans leurs mains. Quand il vit entrer Gaara dans la pièce, Shiro esquissa un sourire amusé. Il leva la bouteille de Saké qu'il avait dans les mains en sa direction.

« Oh ! La cavalerie arrive ! Gaara ! J'ai été un peu froissé qu'on envoie des bleus pour me déloger ! Je suis quoi, un voyou ?! » Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, vacillant.

Gaara le regarda avec mépris.

« Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie. »

Shiro éclata de rire.

« T'es quoi ? Le chien de service ? Oh… c'est pas digne du Gaara que je connaissais !» Il prit un air plus sérieux avant d'ajouter « J'ai pas l'intention de partir, on s'amuse bien ici ! Hein, les filles ?! »

Aucune des serveuses n'osa répliquer. Elles regardaient toutes Gaara avec de grands yeux écarquillés et suppliants. Ce dernier gardait les yeux fixés sur Shiro, l'air serein. Puis, Il fit geste à Naruto de s'approcher.

« Prends les filles avec toi et renvoie-les à leurs services. »

Naruto hésita un court instant. Gaara allait-il rester seul avec tous ces hommes ? Quatre contre un… Naruto avait connaissance des talents de Gaara en arts martiaux, il savait qu'il était un redoutable adversaire mais… l'orgueil précède la chute. Naruto fronça les sourcils et tenta de déceler chez Gaara un signe. Peut-être était-ce une ruse … Mais voyant que Gaara ne vacillait pas, ne le regardait même pas, il s'exécuta. Il prit les serveuses des bras des gangsters et sortit de la pièce avec elles, laissant Gaara seul face à ces quatre hommes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Shiro et Gaara se défièrent du regard. Shiro passa sa langue sur ses dents en or et fit un signe de tête discret. A ce signal, ses quatre compagnons se jetèrent sur Gaara.

En voyant Naruto quitter la pièce avec les serveuses, Sakura ne sut quoi faire. Gaara était donc seul avec Shiro et ses hommes de mains ! Il allait se faire massacrer… On entendit des bruits de lutte à l'intérieur. _Gaara____…_Fallait-il désobéir aux ordres et sauver son homme, ou bien attendre sagement qu'on le mette en pièces ? Faut-il attendre… ? Tout le monde savait que Gaara était l'un des meilleurs combattants de Konoha, si ce n'est _le _meilleur; il maîtrisait toutes les techniques de combat. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Cependant, la sagesse a bien souvent du mal à pénétrer l'esprit d'une femme amoureuse et inquiète… Ainsi, inévitablement, Sakura entra dans la pièce.

Quelle de fut pas sa surprise en entra à l'intérieur. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Gaara se tenait au milieu de ce chaos : les trois hommes de main de Shiro étaient étendus au sol, inertes. Gaara et Shiro, quant à eux, s'affrontaient dans un duel époustouflant. Shiro était doué lui aussi, mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Gaara. Ses gestes étaient d'une grâce surprenante, ils étaient à la fois puissants et souples, à la fois beaux et meurtriers. On aurait dit qu'il dansait. _Whaou_… Exécutant une technique de contre-attaque, Gaara parvint à immobiliser son adversaire, le plaquant face au mur. Il pressait sa nuque avec son avant-bras. Une impulsion et il la lui brisait.

« D'acc, d'accord, on s'en va ! On s'en va ! » balbutia Shiro.

Gaara, excité par le trop plein d'adrénaline que lui provoquait le combat, mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Une veine nerveuse lui parcourait le front, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et exprimaient colère et rage. Il hésitait, il hésitait à… Il le relâcha brusquement.

« Des hommes viendront dans 2 minutes exactement. S'ils vous trouvent ici, ils auront ordre d'en finir avec vous. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En arrivant près de la porte, il arrêta son regard sur Sakura. La jeune fille était collée contre le mur, les grands ouverts, comme tétanisée. Gaara approcha son visage du sien, la regardant profondément dans les yeux. Il la sentit tressaillir et s'en amusa intérieurement.

« Quels étaient les ordres ? » lui demanda-t-il.

_Il__me __parle … _

« Heum…je… j'ai cru que vous auriez pu avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide… je… » marmonna la jeune fille, avant d'esquisser un sourire gêné.

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide… » finit-il par affirmer. « Et surtout pas celle d'une fille… ! »

Puis, il sortit de la salle et retourna dans la pièce principale.

_Il m'a parlé… Kyyaaa !_

***

Le carré V.I.P était lui aussi plein à craquer. Gaara se fraya un chemin entre les différentes tables disposées en damier. En passant devant celle du Kage Sandaime Sarutobi, entourés de quelques hommes influents, Gaara s'arrêta quelques instants et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Tout se passe-t-il bien, Monsieur ? »

Le chef de Konoha se tourna vers lui, l'air béat. Sa table était couverte de bouteilles de Soju vides, et lui-même empestait l'alcool, entouré de deux serveuses. En voyant Gaara, il esquissa un large sourire.

« Oui ! » lâcha-t-il « Oui ! Tout se passe trèèès très bien ! Merci mon garçon ! »

Puis, il s'effondra sur la table et se mit à ronfler. Gaara s'inclina de nouveau respectueusement.

_--Vieux poivrot pervers --- _Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Sasuke assis seul au bar, en train de boire un verre de whisky. Gaara s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, et se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas décidé. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke, silencieux. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris de sa venue, et sourit en vidant son verre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il froidement à Gaara. « C'est la première fois que je te vois assis tranquillement à un bar… et même là t'as l'air un peu stressé! »

« Toi, tu devrais quitter ce bar un peu plus souvent… ! »

« Tss ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Que tu prennes un peu tes responsabilités, au lieu de te souler ! »

« On croirait entendre mon père… » dit Sasuke en souriant. Puis, défiant Gaara du regard, il ajouta : « Mais je te rappelle que je suis encore ton supérieur hiérarchique, Gaara. Alors, surveille ton langage. Si je veux te déléguer des tâches, c'est mon droit. T'es juste le chien de mon père ! »

Gaara esquissa un sourire en coin, mais intérieurement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Gaara s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on vint les interrompre.

« Messieurs. Le patron vous demande dans son bureau, immédiatement. »

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. La tension était palpable lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche vers le bureau du patron.

***

Le bureau de Fugaku Uchiwa était très spacieux, semblable à la suite d'un hôtel de luxe. Rien ne dépassait, tout était à sa place, et son propriétaire voulait qu'il en soit de même pour tout ce qui l'entourait ; objets comme hommes. Un grand bureau en bois précieux était posé en face de l'entrée, au bout d'un long tapis rouge parsemé de broderies dorées. Dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir, Fugaku fumait un cigare cubain, comme à son habitude. Officiellement, c'était un « self-made man », créateur et président d'une chaîne de restaurant-casino, « Fairway ». Officieusement, cet homme était le patriarche d'une des familles les plus puissantes du monde de la pègre, connue et reconnue à l'international. Il avait bâtit son empire sur le trafic de stupéfiants, d'armes, l'exportation de produits de luxe et bien sûr, il se chargeait de l'exécution des hommes que le gouvernement trouvait gênants. Il avait à son service les hommes les plus dangereux du pays : une armée de gangsters experts en arts-martiaux et maniant les armes blanches et armes à feu à la perfection. Ils étaient formés dès l'adolescence au métier. L'objectif : qu'ils n'hésitent pas une seconde à prendre une vie, et qu'ils soient prompts à donner la leur en toutes circonstances. Il existait une équipe spéciale, « les fouines », chargée de repérer les petits délinquants dont les caractéristiques morales et physiques pourraient en faire de bons soldats. L'organisation s'attirait la peur des citoyens, l'inquiétude du gouvernement, et l'admiration des autres familles.

Gaara et Sasuke entrèrent dans le bureau, l'un après l'autre, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Fugaku les regarda l'un après l'autre, silencieux. C'était un homme imposant, dans son costume trois pièces beige. Son visage était grave et dur de nature, ses yeux noirs inspiraient la crainte. Il prit une bouffée de son cigare.

« Que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? » dit-il d'une voix profonde. « J'ai entendu dire que Shiro est encore venu faire des siennes dans _mon_ restaurant. »

« En effet, père. » répondit Sasuke. « Mais ce n'est plus un problème maintenant ».

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je m'en suis chargé, patron. » dit Gaara, en inclinant la tête.

Uchiwa-sama prit une bouffée de son cigare, avant de l'écraser dans le grand cendrier en marbre noir posé sur son bureau. Il prit appui sur son bureau et s'approcha l'air menaçant des deux hommes. Il fixa d'abord Gaara :

« Gaara, je te remercie pour ta loyauté. Tu es l'homme de toutes les situations, et j'aime ça. »

Gaara remercia son patron d'un geste respectueux de la tête. Sasuke gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard réprobateur de son père.

« Quant à toi, Sasuke, tu me fais honte ! » lâche-t-il.

« Co-comment ça ? Je… »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de ce que tu fabrique dans mon restaurant ?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu passes ton temps au bar, à boire et que tu couches avec toutes les serveuses ! »

« Non, je… »

« Ferme ta bouche ! » S'exclama Fugaku. « Ce restaurant est à moi, cet empire et mien et ce n'est pas un incapable dans ton genre qui le détruira ! Tu me fais honte, Sasuke ! »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire la fierté de son père, être un digne successeur..._m'humilier de la sorte, devant Gaara_. D'autre part, il savait que son père approchait de la fin, qu'il allait bientôt devoir choisir officiellement qui lui succèdera à la tête de cet empire. Il se mettait souvent en colère contre lui. Ca devait être une de ces crises passagères… surement…

« Papa… » lança-t-il d'une voix fluette.

« J'en ai fini avec toi, tu peux sortir ! Et ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler ton père ! »

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, les yeux humides. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, une boule de rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son père, puis fit demi-tour. Au passage, il regarda brièvement Gaara, qui lui, regardait au sol. _Tu paies rien pour attendre…_Il vit un léger rictus s'afficher sur le visage de Gaara. Il le défiait ! Ne savait-il pas que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à abandonner ? Sans un mot, ils s'étaient compris. Il relèverait le défi, oui…_tu ne paies vraiment rien pour attendre, Gaara_…

Sasuke sortit du bureau, laissa son père et Gaara face à face.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Uchiwa-sama ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Assieds-toi, Gaara. » rétorqua le directeur, en sourire aux lèvres. « Maintenant que l'autre baka est sortit, on va pouvoir parler sérieusement ! »

Il indiqua un siège en cuir qui se trouvait face au sien à Gaara, qui s'assit après un instant d'hésitation. Etre assis à la même hauteur, face à face : ils allaient parler d'homme à homme, presque d'égal à égal. Gaara était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, et sa posture le laissait deviner. Fugaku le regardait, amusé.

« Détends-toi, mon garçon. Ca fait plus de 13 ans que tu travailles pour moi. Treize années de loyaux services, et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de toi… » commença-t-il.

C'était vrai. Contrairement aux autres hommes de main de Fugaku, Gaara avait été repéré dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait à peine dix ans, était haut comme trois pommes et déjà chef d'un gang. Il se battait, maniait les armes blanches, et les armes de poing avec dextérité. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Quand Les fouines mirent la main sur lui, c'était un diamant brut, qu'il fallait tailler, un fauve sauvage qu'il fallait dompter. Fugaku-sama s'en chargea lui-même. Gaara lui en était reconnaissant ; il le considérait comme son sauveur. C'était le seul homme sur la terre à avoir une quelconque influence sur lui, étant le seul à lui avoir accordé de l'importance.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai une mission particulière à te confier, plus importante et d'un type différent de toutes celles que je t'ai confiées jusqu'à présent. » continua Fugaku-sama. « Tu es sans doute au courant des conflits qui opposent notre famille à celle des Hyuuga? Depuis de nombreuses années, ils convoitent nos réseaux et nos terrains. Leur chef, Hyuuga Hiashi, a tout fait jusqu'à présent pour tenter de nous doubler et de prendre ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Cette rivalité m'amusait, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à mettre la main sur un dossier très important pour moi. Si jamais ce dossier tombe entre les mains des autorités, cet empire que j'ai bâti de mes mains s'écroulerait en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire ! Surtout qu'en ce moment les flics sont après nous ! »

Gaara regardait toujours le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur. »

Uchiwa-sama se leva, alla vers son bar et servit deux verres de whisky, mit un glaçon dans chacun d'entre eux.

« Tu aimes le whisky, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, en tendant un verre à Gaara.

Ce dernier osa à peine relever la tête, et dire d'une voix faible.

« Je ne bois pas d'alcool, monsieur. »

Fugaku eut un instant d'étonnement. « Oh ». Il reposa le verre sur le minibar, et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Il regarda Gaara, bienveillant.

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi ! Tu es différent de tous les autres hommes ! Tu as compris que ce qui nous rend faibles, ce sont les femmes et l'alcool ! Deux choses tout à fait inutiles mais qui satisfont notre luxure … ! Ah, Gaara ! Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?! «

A cette question, le jeune-homme resta muet. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, et semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Fugaku sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es l'homme dont j'ai besoin. Une machine, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu n'es pas comme nous autres, surtout pas comme cet imbécile de Sasuke, toujours à courir derrière ce qui a de la poitrine ! Tss, ce goss… Ecoute-moi, Sabaku no Gaara. Sur ce coup-là, il faut que je te fasse confiance à 100%. »

« Vous pouvez, Monsieur. »

« Je sais. Je savais que tu me dirais cela, avant même de savoir en quoi consiste ce travail ! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ta loyauté à toute épreuve. » -- Uchiwa-sama sortit un dossier épais d'un tiroir de son bureau, et le posa devant Gaara. --« Hyuuga Hiashi a disparu il y a deux jours. Personne ne sait où le trouver. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il est parti sans rien prendre, sinon _mon_ dossier. Je ne te demande pas de te lancer à sa poursuite, ce serait inutile et bien trop laborieux ! Non, mon plan est plus subtile que ça…Tu devras trouver le moyen de t'introduire dans l'entourage de ses filles, tisser des liens avec elles, afin de récolter des informations pouvant nous aider à le localiser. Elles doivent surement être en contact avec lui. Car avant d'être un gangster, Hiashi est avant tout un père… Tu trouveras toutes les précisions nécessaires dans le dossier. Et pour ce qui n'est pas préciser, tu as carte blanche !»

***

L'obscurité avait envahit son appartement, malgré les quelques rayons de lune qui parvenaient à percer les stores. C'était un endroit simple et ordonné, pas si grand, mais le vide causé par la rareté des meubles et des décorations donnait une impression de grandeur. La lumière était allumée dans la chambre à coucher, comme tous les soirs. Malgré son extrême fatigue, Gaara n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, comme toutes les nuits, depuis des années. Il restait là, couché à plat ventre sur son lit, fixant de son regard vide le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'était pas tranquille ; il ne l'était jamais. Même dans ses rêves, il était torturé. C'est pourquoi il gardait toujours son revolver sur lui, au cas où quelqu'un s'introduirait chez lui, ou bien au cas où il ne supporterait plus cette torture intérieure… Pourquoi l'avait-_Elle _abandonné… ?

Gaara s'assit sur son lit, prit sa tête dans ses mains et grimaça de douleur. Ses insomnies avaient déclenché chez lui des migraines chroniques, dont les crises le faisaient extrêmement souffrir. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, se servir un verre de jus d'orange. Il prit son verre et alla s'assoir dans le salon, sur son sofa. Il regarda devant lui et vit, poser sur la table basse, le dossier que lui avait donné Uchiha-sama. Il alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait à côté, le regarda un instant sans bouger. Il se rappela de quelle manière Ushiha-sama l'avait traité dans son bureau ; ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il se dit que ce dossier devait être vraiment très spécial pour qu'il provoque tant d'émoi chez son patron. Qu'allait-il trouver à l'intérieur ? Et puis… une mission d'infiltration ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… _N'est ce pas dangereux ?_Buvant une gorgée de son verre de jus, il étendit la main et prit le dossier. TOP SECRET. _N'est ce pas…dangereux … ?_ Il l'ouvrit.

*

**REVIEWS PLEASE !! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 et 3

**CHAPITRE 2 **: **« Iruka, Baka ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ! »**

« Arg !! J'y arrive pas ! »

Umino Iruka s'élança vers sa jeune patiente, qui venait de s'écrouler au sol.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Peut-être devrait-on en rester là pour aujourd'hui… Je te sens fatiguée, Hinata-san. »

Iruka essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, encore essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait de produire, se recroquevilla un peu plus. Elle avait les joues rouges, mais Iruka ne put savoir si c'était à cause de l'effort ou de la gêne.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… ! Je suis bonne à rien ! »

Il la regarda avec bienveillance, comme à son habitude. _Tu es si belle_… Hinata releva timidement la tête et le regarda de ses grands yeux laiteux. Puis, elle rebaissa le regard et fixa le sol. Il resta un court instant silencieux, puis sourit à nouveau et dit avec douceur :

« Ne dis jamais ça, Hinata ! Tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis qu'on a commencé la rééducation. Tu es… une très bonne élève ! Allez, hop!»

Hinata posa son regard sur Iruka. Il était devant, les bras tendus vers elle et souriait. Encore déçue par sa prestation du jour, comme elle l'était de toutes celles qu'elle avait faites, Hinata tendit les bras. Iruka la saisit et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça après chaque séance de rééducation. Elles étaient très éprouvantes pour Hinata, mais elle ne se plaignait jamais de la douleur. C'est pourquoi… _ses cheveux sentent la fraise__…_il la prenait dans ses bras et la portait jusqu'à son fauteuil roulant. Ils étaient devenus très proches depuis le début de la rééducation. En fait, ils se connaissaient avant l'accident, les défunts parents d'Iruka ayant été les amis de ceux d'Hinata.

Il la posa délicatement dans son fauteuil. Il la regarda un instant : elle avait l'air si triste. Mais, lorsqu'elle le regarda à son tour, elle esquissa un large sourire qui brida ses grands yeux.

« Arigato Sensei ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Iruka lui rendit son sourire, ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sur le chemin, Iruka tenta de lui redonner courage. Hinata n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle et était d'une timidité extrême. Elle avait tendance à se déprécier, et pourtant, lui, il entrevoyait en elle une force de caractère incroyable qui le fascinait.

« On se revoit dans deux jours Hinata? Repose-toi bien en attendant. Ne saute aucun repas, boit beaucoup d'eau et une boisson chaude par jour afin d'être en forme ! »

Hinata acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un hochement de la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi …! » lança-t-elle « Toi, prends soin de toi ! »

Les « au revoir » n'étaient pas si longs, habituellement, mais ce jour là plus que tout autre jour, Iruka ne voulait pas quitter Hinata. Voilà pourquoi il resta encore quelques instants, assis dans sa voiture, à regarder la grande bâtisse.

_-- UMINO Iruka, 33 ans. Kinésithérapeute particulier d'Hinata Hyuuga depuis son accident. Orphelin. Adresse : 25 allée des Eglantiers, Konoha --._

Caché derrière les haies du grand jardin, Gaara.

Il avait assimilé toutes les informations contenues dans le dossier que lui avait donné Uchiha-sama, en quelques heures seulement. Si ses insomnies l'affaiblissaient physiquement, son intellect, quant à lui, s'en trouvait étonnamment accru. Il était capable de mémoriser n'importe quelle information sans le moindre effort. Il était fin psychologue, et cela lui était utile dans le combat : si son adversaire avait le malheur d'hésiter, il le décèlerait à la seconde même. Ainsi, tôt le matin, il était venu ici, pour observer et se familiariser avec l'environnement. Il regarda la voiture d'Iruka s'éloigner, puis reposa son regard sur la maison.

Une jeune fille était installée au balcon du premier étage, l'air pensif. Assise sur son fauteuil roulant, ça ne pouvait qu'être_ -–HYUUGA Hinata, 23 ans. Fille ainée de Hiashi Hyuuga, héritière du clan Hyuuga. Signe particulier : paralysie temporaire des membres inférieurs suite à un accident de la route dont elle a été victime 6 mois plus tôt. Adresse : Domaine des 5 Soleils, Konoha— _Gaara l'observa plus intensément : il fut surpris par son visage … il observa…Il était … différent. Il observa. Quelque chose s'en dégageait. Il ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais cette « chose » captivait son regard. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouvait ce visage beau, non, ça n'était pas son genre de s'attarder sur ce genre de choses. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il _l'_observa… Alors, elle tourna la tête en sa direction.

_Cette étrange sensation d'être observée… personne ? pourtant..__. _

Gaara eut à peine le temps de se cacher un peu plus derrière les haies que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit en même temps. Hinata entendit le bruit de la porte, ce qui détourna son attention. Elle regarda vers le jardin à nouveau, puis rentra dans sa chambre.

« Hanabi !!! Ha-na-biiii !!! »

Gaara écarta un peu les feuilles de la haie qui le cachait. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait à la porte de la maison.

Vêtue d'une robe lourde et informe, surmontée d'un tablier à motif. Elle avait des lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux poivre et sel et l'air sévère. _– Madame NABINO, 50 ans. Servante des Hyuuga depuis trente ans, nourrice des enfants, elle est devenue un membre à part entière de la famille. Veuve sans enfant. Adresse : domaine des Hyuuga --._ Une grosse cuillère en bois dans la main, elle hurlait sur le parvis de la maison de sa voix stridente.

Gaara la méprisa du regard… puis, il entendit un bruit derrière lui ; les feuilles mortes craquer sous les pas d'un individu. _Quelqu'un approche…_ L'individu n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Les cris stridents de madame Nabino avaient jusqu'alors couvert le bruit des pas, de l'herbe verte qui se plie. Gaara resta d'abord immobile … tuer l'individu était vraiment risqué étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur le domaine Hyuuga, à quelques mètres de la maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas risqué d'être attrapé sur le fait ! Cela compromettrait la mission pour de bon. La main sur son poignard, il se retourna soudainement, prêt à toute éventualité. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?..._ devant lui se tenait, accroupie, une enfant.

Encore dans son habit d'écolière, elle le regardait de ses grands yeux laiteux, l'air sérieux. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui. Gaara déboutonna l'étui de son poignard, au cas où elle s'avancerait un peu trop près. Elle le regarda un instant, puis regarda par le creux qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir observer la maison, afin de voir ce qu'il regardait.

« Hanabiii ! Mon Dieu, cette enfant… ! Hanabi !!! »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. _Ma'Nabino ?!_ Elle se recula un peu, et reposa son regard sur le jeune homme, interrogative. Elle désigna la servante d'un hochement de tête.

« Oh … » murmura Gaara. _Réfléchis…_ « Je … c'est parce que je… tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ? »

L'enfant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. _Réfléchis…_

« Je m'appelle no Gaara. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que… Madame Nabino est ma mère. » dit-il enfin.

L'enfant resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

Le dossier sur Madame Nabino racontait comme quoi, avant d'être au service des Hyuuga, celle-ci avait eu une vie très difficile. Adolescente, elle a été mariée à un homme de son clan, mais celui-ci était violent avec elle. Elle le détestait, mais devait jour après jour supporter sa présence. Quant à lui, il ne restait avec elle que dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne un fils, un héritier qui put un jour lui succéder. Malgré tout ses efforts pour que cela n'arrive jamais, Nabino tomba enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas de l'enfant, elle ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec cet homme. Elle décida alors de s'enfuir. Et au moment d'accoucher, elle se rendit près d'un monastère, où elle laissa l'enfant nouveau-né. Cet épisode de sa vie, Nabino avait tout fait pour l'oublier…

Au visage que fit l'enfant en entendant la justification de Gaara, ce dernier ce dit qu'il allait peut-être devoir la tuer sur le champ.

« Tu as déjà entendu parle de … moi ? » demanda Gaara, tentant de deviner ce que pouvait bien penser la fillette.

Timidement, celle-ci acquiesça. _C'est impossible … alors, c'est lui ?_ Heureusement pour Gaara, les enfants, et plus particulièrement celle-ci, ont l'esprit pur et ne soupçonnent pas le mal chez leurs aînés. La fillette esquissa un sourire, posa son index sur sa bouche, promettant ainsi de garder le secret. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un paire de jumelles, qu'elle tendit à Gaara. Hésitant, celui-ci la saisit.

« Merci. »

L'enfant se redressa, et, après un dernier sourire franc, elle se dirigea en trottinant vers la maison.

En la voyant approcher, Madame Nabino poussa un soupire de soulagement :

« Ah ! Dieu soit loué ! Où étiez-vous encore !? »

Gaara poussa un soupire de soulagement, et priait intérieurement pour que la fillette tienne parole._– HYUUGA Hanabi, 10 ans, fille cadette du clan Hyuuga. Signe particulier : refuse de parler depuis l'assassinat de leur mère ; elle avait 3ans. Depuis, elle ne communique que par signes_. –

Ca s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Ce premier mensonge compliquait les choses. _Il faudra, à l'avenir, être plus prudent__…_

***

C'était une nuit noire, et un brouillard épais recouvrait l'horizon. Peut-être était-ce une projection de son esprit… ?

Son grand domaine semblait plus grand que les autres jours : plus vide aussi. Le silence, auquel il était pourtant habitué, lui pesait.

Vingt ans déjà…

« Maman, Papa… Joyeux anniversaire » dit-il en levant son verre de whisky.

Iruka, allongé sur son sofa, regardait le glaçon de son whisky fondre petit à petit, pensif. Vingt ans ce jour, qu'il était orphelin. Le terrible tremblement de terre qui secoua Konoha, causa non seulement des dégâts matériels considérables, mais pas seulement, hélas. Des milliers de personnes perdirent la vie dans cette catastrophe. Iruka s'en souvenait encore … il n'avait que sept ans. Il devait allait à l'école, mais trainait encore au lit. Sa mère vint le réveiller _Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard…_ elle posa un baiser sur son front. Elle sentait le pain chaud. Il se souvenait aussi de son père. En le déposant à l'école, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit _ne boude pas, Iruka ! On viendra te chercher dans exactement 4 heures. Ca passera vite, tu verras. On te le promet._ Il n'aimait pas l'école. Il préférait rester à la maison, avec ses parents, jouer, être avec eux tout simplement. Son père était très grand. Il ressemblait à un géant. Iruka aimait toucher ses gros sourcils épais_ t'es un grand garçon Iruka !_ Il sentait le cigare et l'eau de Cologne. Il se souvenait aussi de l'alerte, des secousses et des cris. Il se souvenait des secours, qui arrivèrent très vite, de la couverture qu'on lui mit sur les épaules, du visage hébété de son Sensei. Il se souvenait aussi de l'attente. Le jeune Iruka, attendit devant le portail de l'école détruite, pendant des heures, le retour de ses parents. Ils l'avaient promis…

Il but le contenu de son verre, cul-sec, puis se leva et sortit s'aérer les idées.

Il traversa l'avant-cour de sa maison, l'air pensif. L'air était frais, et le brouillard l'empêchait de voir à plus de cinq mètres devant lui. Les grands haies qui entouraient son jardin se dressaient devant lui, imposantes. Il se retourna, sentant comme une présence hostile derrière lui. Il frissonna. _Iruka ! Baka ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas ! _Il continua sa marche, sortit de la propriété et longea l'allée de platanes qui menait jusqu'au lac. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau, l'air frais lui glaçait le corps. Il décida de penser à quelque chose de plus gai.

_Hinata-san…_ Il tourna entre deux arbres, pour couper à travers champs. Il aimait les moments passés avec Hinata, presque autant que ceux qu'il avait passés avec ses parents. Elle avait amené de la joie dans sa vie. Elle lui répétait sans cesse combien elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle ne soupçonnait pas à quel point, lui aussi, lui était reconnaissant. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel : les étoiles n'étaient pas visibles à cause du brouillard, et la lune semblait terne. Il frissonna à nouveau, _Hinata-san…_ Devenir son kinésithérapeute particulier, avait été salvateur. Iruka se sentait renaître. Au fil des jours, une relation plus complice s'était développée entre eux. Elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Pour lui, elle était beaucoup plus que ça. N'ayant jamais eu de frère et sœur, il se disait parfois que peut-être, sa perception était brouillée. Mais il aimait être avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras, il aimait regarder dans ses grands yeux, il l'aimait.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle, et déboucha sur le cimetière de Konoha. Devant la grille, Iruka s'arrêta brusquement et regarda derrière lui. Personne. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits de pas derrière. Il se sentait observé. _Les fantômes n'existent pas…_ Il ouvrit la grille grinçante et pénétra dans le cimetière. Il regarda autour de lui : des milliers de tombes, disposées en damier. Des gens qui peut-être ne se connaissaient pas, ou même se détestaient, obligés de cohabiter éternellement l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelle ironie ! Iruka traversa l'allée principale d'un pas rapide, les joues déjà rougies par la bise du vent frais. Là, il se sentait déjà moins seul. _Hinata-san…_ Il tourna entre deux arbres, fit quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta devant les tombes de ses parents, imposantes, en marbre blanc. Il les regarda un instant, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'accroupit près d'eux, toucha du bout des doigts le marbre froid, l'expression matérielle de leur séparation.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait, mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes.

« Papa, maman … vous me manquez beaucoup…. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et vinrent s'écraser au sol. Il releva la tête et regarda les pierres tombales. Les larmes dans ses yeux brouillaient sa vue, mais il lui semblait distinguer une ombre… Il pensa que c'était la sienne, et ne se retourna pas. _Hinata-san…_ Il refoula un sanglot, puis essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Il regarda à nouveau le marbre blanc ; il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière lui.

Surpris, Iruka se retourna brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, pour voir. Puis… plus rien.

_Hinata-san…_ _Aishiteiru…_

** * **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3:« Sabaku no Gaara, enchanté de vous rencontrer. » **

Allongée sur son lit, les bras repliés sur son ventre, Hinata fixait le plafond, immobile.

Ses grands yeux laiteux n'exprimaient rien, ils étaient cerclés de noir à cause du manque de sommeil, soulignés de rouge à force de pleurer. Elle se sentait vidée, n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. « _ Le gardien du cimetière a retrouvé son corps à côté des tombes de ses parents », avait dit l'inspecteur. « Le pauvre gars. Si jeune ! Il a mit fin à ses jours, une balle dans la tête ! Je suppose que la date n'y est pas pour rien !Arf ! Il aura tenu quinze ans pourtant… mais, que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie ! »_

_ C'est la vie… ?_ Cet inspecteur n'avait décidemment rien compris ! Iruka ne se serait jamais suicidé ! Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé toute seule ! Hinata fut secouée par un sanglot. Elle se repassait le film de leur dernière séance, encore et encore. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si inquiet ? Pourquoi, au moment de s'en aller, avait-il prit le soin de lui prodiguer tous ces conseils…Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle aurait pu l'aider, elle aurait pu…

A côté d'elle était posés cinq plateaux repas, intacts, mais qui commençaient à sentir, pour les plus anciens. Déjà cinq jours qu'elle ne mangeait plus, cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit, fixant toujours le plafond à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle ne sentait plus ni la faim, ni la soif. Deux fois par jours, Ma'Nabino entrait dans sa chambre pour la masser. Elle lui chantait des berceuses, l'encourageait à prendre le dessus sur la tristesse et la suppliait de manger. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Hinata… »

Ma'Nabino. _Laissez-moi tranquille…_ Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hinata, et vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle ne donna aucune réponse, ni ne bougea. La domestique entra dans la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit de la jeune fille. En la voyant dans cet état, elle grimaça. Elle regarda sur le côté, et vit que, malgré son entêtement, elle ne s'était pas nourrie.

« Hinata… Il faut vous lever aujourd'hui ! » supplia-t-elle. « Vous vous rappelez de ce dont on a parlé la dernière fois ? Et bien, ce jour est arrivé. »

Hinata rassembla les quelques forces qui lui restait, et balbutia :

« Je ne veux pas le voir … »

Madame Nabino prit une mine compatissante en s'approchant du lit. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« S'il vous plait, Hinata… Faites un effort … Ca fait déjà cinq jours que vous ne vous êtes pas levée et déjà, vos muscles se raidissent. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour Iruka ! Il a fait tant d'efforts pour que vous progressiez ! Son désir le plus cher était de vous voir marcher à nouveau… Croyez-vous qu'il soit heureux de vous voir vous autodétruire de la sorte… ? »

Hinata resta immobile, sous le regard désolé de celle qui l'avait élevée. Au moment où cette dernière sembla renoncer, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Hinata se tourner difficilement vers elle.

« D'accord … J'irai, j'irai le voir mais, je le haïrai…J serai si désagréable qu'il s'enfuira! » dit-elle de sa voix fluette, qui se brisait à force de silence.

Le visage de Nabino s'illumina.

« Si ce n'est que ça ! Haïssez-le, mais guérissez ! Allons-y ! »

Elle s'empressa de saisirent le fauteuil roulant, qu'elle mit sur le côté du lit. Puis, elle saisit la jeune fille par les aisselles et la souleva pour l'assoir dans le fauteuil. Hinata poussa un petit cri de douleur en s'asseyant.

« Ts, voyez ! Le manque d'exercice se fait déjà ressentir ! » nargua la domestique.

Elles sortirent de la chambre, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mit à la disposition d'Hinata, pour qu'elle puisse descendre au rez-de-chaussée sans l'aide de personne. La lumière du jour éblouit la jeune-fille, qui plissa les yeux. La lumière permit aussi à la nourrice de constater que celle-ci n'avait pas fait sa toilette depuis un bon moment : son visage était terne, ses cheveux ébouriffés et repoussants. Dans l'ascenseur, elle s'empressa d'arranger comme elle le put les cheveux de la jeune fille, et, humidifiant son tablier avec sa salive, elle le passa sur son visage. Hinata esquissa une mine de dégout.

« Bien ! Comme ça, il sera effrayé et prendra ses jambes à son cou ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi … » répliqua la nourrice, au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le rez-de-chaussée. « Allez, souriez ! Il faut lui faire bonne impression ! C'est un jeune homme très charmant ! »

A cette réplique, Hinata prit une mine sévère. Elle ne voulait pas faire « bonne impression », bien au contraire ! Elle ne voulait qu'Iruka … Nabino ouvrit les portes vitrées qui donnaient sur la salle de séjour, où _il_ se trouvait.

« Voilà, Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga, monsieur. » annonça Nabino avec solennité.

Hinata le regarda, il était devant elle. Grand, plus grand qu'Iruka, les cheveux rouges, les yeux verts cerclés de noir… Dans son costume noir, dans sa chemise rouge bordeaux … il s'avança vers elle, et tendit une main ferme en sa direction.

« Sabaku no Gaara, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

***

Ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence, tous deux aux extrémités de la salle de sport que le père d'Hinata avait faite construire pour elle.

Alors qu'il la fixait, un rictus aux lèvres, elle, faisait mine de l'ignorer. Elle voulait le haïr, et elle le haïrait, afin de ne pas salir la mémoire d'Iruka. Le fait même d'être dans la même pièce que cet étranger lui était insupportable. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… une force attractive qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre. Elle était persuadée que si elle le regardait un peu trop longtemps, elle se pétrifierait. Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre, sans que l'un d'eux ne se décide à parler. Puis…

« Vous ne voulez pas marcher ? » lâcha enfin Gaara, tout en la fixant de son regard perçant.

Hinata ne lui fit aucune réponse. Elle ferma les yeux, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour y dénicher une image d'Iruka. Elle ne voulait que lui. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Pourquoi parler, s'il ne répond pas ? Pourquoi marcher, s'il ne marche pas à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ouvrir les yeux, si ce n'est pour voir son visage et l'éclat de son sourire ?

Gaara se mit en marche vers Hinata. Il avançait lentement, avec une élégance étonnante. Ses pas étaient silencieux. L'on n'entendait même pas le frottement de ses pieds au contact du parquet. Sa discrétion était telle, qu'Hinata ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Elle fut surprise en effet, en rouvrant les yeux, de le découvrir juste à ses côtés. La jeune fille baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, crispée. Gaara s'immobilisa près de la jeune fille, les bras derrière le dos. Sans un mot, il tapota ses jambes inertes du bout du pied. _Pourquoi fait-il ça ? _Hinata voulut l'en empêcher, mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger. Lui, souriait et continuait. Lorsqu'Hinata leva les yeux vers lui, elle fut surprise de lire l'expression sur son visage : il s'amusait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites !!? » s'exclama-t-elle enfin, en repoussa violemment le pied de Gaara de la main.

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'effaça. Il regarda Hinata, silencieux, puis s'approcha d'elle de telle sorte que leurs nez ne soient qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Hinata tenta de soutenir son regard, tant bien que mal. Ces yeux verts étaient… ils étaient si intenses, si perçants qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils pénétraient au plus profond d'elle. Gaara sourit à nouveau.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer au « Roi du silence » avec vous, mademoiselle Hyuuga. Je pense que votre petite sœur ferait une meilleure adversaire. »

Hinara fronça les sourcils, choquée qu'il se moque ainsi de l'handicap de sa sœur. « Je sais que votre…_ petit copain_ vous manque. Ce grand ténébreux d'Iruka, paix à son âme… »

« Je vous interdis de parler de lui ! » Hurla Hinata.

Gaara ne sourcilla pas, et reprit, toujours calme et posé. Il attrapa soudainement la jeune fille par le menton, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries !»

Hinata se crispa davantage. Son souffle était rapide, ses yeux révulsés par la colère. Comment osait-il parler d'Iruka ?! Il ne le connaissait même pas… Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle le haïssait. Elle avait peur aussi.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ma'Nabino ! »

Gaara renforça son emprise sur elle. Il avait l'air si cruel à cet instant, comme si toute humanité s'était enfuie de lui. Il prit une mèche des cheveux d'Hinata entre ses doigts et la renifla. Quelqu'un approchait d'un pas rapide.

« Hinata ?! Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda la gouvernante depuis l'étage inférieur.

« Ma'Nabino ! ! Venez vite ! »

« On s'est compris je crois. Alors, arrêtons là ce jeu stupide, je vous prie, mademoiselle… » reprit le jeune-homme.

Gaara laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur avant de relâcher Hinata. Au même moment, Madame Nabino fit son entrée dans le gymnase, encore essoufflée par sa course. Elle s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil de la porte pour reprend sa respiration. Les deux mains sur les hanches, la tête levée, _inspiration__, _elle commença des exercices de respirations, _expiration… __inspiration… expi…_

« Ma'Nabino ! » s'exclama Hinata.

La gouvernante s'arrêta brusquement et regarda la jeune fille, les traits du visage encore crispés.

« Oui…. Hi, ouuh, mon Dieu, mon souffle… Hinata ? Laissez-moi au moins reprendre mon souffle ! » lâcha-t-elle avec difficulté.

Hinata s'éloigna aussi rapidement possible de son tortionnaire, et se réfugia près de Ma'Nabino. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers Gaara, encore tremblante.

« Il… il m'a violentée ! Ma'Nabino ! Il m'a violentée ! »

« Comment ça ?! » s'étonna la gouvernante.

Ma'Nabino écarquilla ses petits yeux, et posa un regard stupéfait sur Gaara. Ce dernier n'eut aucun signe de contestation, et se contenta d'incliner respectueusement la tête, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

« Vous ne contestez pas ? »

Dans la vraie vie, dans _sa_ vie, Gaara aurait régler cette affaire en éliminant tout témoin dérangeant. Alors que Nabino et Hinata le pensaient désarmé, il cherchait en fait un autre mode d'action, ce convaincant lui-même qu'un double meurtre ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Je pense que c'est un malentendu. On ne doit pas avoir la même conception de la … violence. » commença-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Ma'Nabino.

« Non, non, ne l'écoute pas ! Il m'a prise comme ça et m'a serrer le menton ! Regarde ! Je suis sure que je suis rouge ! Là. »

La jeune fille mima une scène qui ressemblait à un véritable duel, puis indiqua son menton, tout en regardant sa gouvernante avec un regard de chien battu, les yeux humides. Celle-ci la regardait, amusée.

« Ca ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça, en fait », contesta Gaara. « Je l'ai un peu poussé dans ces retranchement, ayant constaté la quasi absence de muscle dans ses jambes. Peut-être que mon prédécesseur était plus tendre, je l'admets. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. »

« Quoi ? Vous …» dit Hinata de sa voix fluette.

« Vous avez entièrement raison, jeune homme ! C'est ce que je pensais aussi secrètement ! » acquiesça Ma-Nabino. « Je pense qu'il la ménageait un peu trop. »

« Ma'Nabino… »

« Chut ! » coupa la gouvernante, en posa son index sur la bouche d'Hinata. « Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop maigre ! Vous auriez déjà pu remarcher avec un peu d'autorité. Laissez donc ce jeune homme s'occuper de vous ! » Et s'adressa à Gaara, elle conclut « Vous avez carte blanche ! »

Puis, elle sortit de la salle de sport, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hinata. Elle leur indiquant enfin que le diner serait prêt dans à peu près un quart d'heure.

Gaara releva la tête, l'air sérieux. Hinata restait muette et inerte, désarçonnée. Comment avait-il réussit, aussi rapidement, à rallier Ma'Nabino à sa cause ? Il était fort, vraiment fort. Et par là même, vraiment inquiétant. En passant à côté d'Hinata, Gaara s'immobilisa quelques secondes, le temps d'un sourire, puis sortit de la pièce. La jeune fille préféra baisser les yeux, pour ne pas que son nouvel ennemi ne décèle son désarroi. Hinata avait toujours été timide et plus que réservée. Elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, aurait préféré se faire manger par un moustique, plutôt que de le tuer. Son côté fragile, a gentillesse… Oui, elle avait toujours été comme ça, toujours…

_ Toujours… jusqu'à ce jour…_

***

* * *

Elle ne put rien avaler à table. Il était en face d'elle, et la regardait de temps à autre avec des yeux amusés. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

Le reste du temps, Gaara promenait des regards inquiets autour de la table, ce qui l'amusait, elle. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, on aurait dit un animal apeuré. Cela faisait des années que Gaara n'avait pas mangé, assis à une table, avec les membres d'une famille. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà fait. Il ne se rappelait pas son enfance, ni avoir été heureux un jour. Pour lui, la solitude était un bien, la meilleure chose qui soit. Voilà pourquoi autour de cette table, il ne dit mot. Il ne se sentait pas dans son élément.

« Vous voulez un peu plus de viande ? » Lui demanda Ma'Nabino, en lui tendant un plat de pieds de porcs frits.

Gaara refusa poliment. La petite Hanabi le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des petits signes et d'avoir des gestes d'attention à son égard. Hinata le remarqua et se mit à la réprimander en langage des signes.

**« Hanabi, arrête de le regarder ! »** **« … Pourquoi ? Il est joli et gentil ! » **… **« Non, il n'est rien de ça Hanabi ! Et on ne dit pas joli pour un garçon ! »** La fillette eut un instant de réflexion, et fronça les sourcils. **« Tu ne veux pas te marier avec lui ? »** Hinata sentit son visage s'empourprer, et tenta de réfréner ses émotions avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque. **« Quelle idée !? Hanabi bien sûr que non ! » **Hanabi se mit à sourire. **« Très bien, très bien ! Comme ça je pourrai l'épouser quand je serai grande ! »**

«Arrêtez les filles ! C'est pas poli de parler à table alors que tout le monde ne vous comprend pas ! » s'exclama Ma'Nabino.

Les deux sœurs cessèrent leur chamaillerie, et Hanabi reposa son regard sur Gaara. Celui-ci le remarqua, et ne put le supporter. Il pouvait tuer un homme de sang froid, le regarder dans les yeux tout en l'étranglant de ses propres mains, mais les enfants…

« Puis-je sortir de table ? » balbutia Gaara. _Pourquoi cette… chose me regarde ainsi ?_

« Oh… vous n'avez plus faim ? Mais vous n'avez rien mangé. » s'étonna Ma'Nabino.

« Ca ira, » affirma Gaara en se levant. «Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant. Merci pour cet accueil et ce repas. »

Ma'Nabino tenta une nouvelle fois de le retenir, mais devant l'insistance de Gaara, elle renonça (ce qui n'était pas son genre). Gaara salua respectueusement tout le monde, puis s'en alla.

Dehors, il respirait. Bon, pour le moment, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir quoi que ce soit concernant le fugitif. Toute cette famille l'avait perturbé… surtout _la chose._ Avec Hinata, les choses s'annonçaient compliquées également. _Peut-être faudra-t-il être plus diplomate par la suite…_ Diplomate ? Gaara n'était pas du genre diplomate. S'il avait pu, il les aurait tous torturés sans attendre… En fait… il le pouvait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Hinata Hyuuga se coucha de bonheur ce jour-là, mais elle ne put s'endormir. Iruka lui manquait. Et son remplaçant n'avait rien à voir avec lui. _Une brute. Pire, un psychopathe !_ Et ses yeux … si perçants. Elle en était sure, cet homme-là avait déjà dû tuer… il avait le même regard sombre et pénétrant que son père. Iruka n'avait pas du tout ce regard. Le sien était doux, le sien était tendre et rassurant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait rejoint son Iruka sans attendre…

En fait… elle le pouvait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

***

* * *

Le jour se leva sur Konoha. La journée s'annonçait belle. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu, les oiseaux chantaient. Un doux vent venait par rafale secouer les branches des arbres et faire virevolter quelques feuilles.

Gaara était debout depuis des heures. En fait, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, comme d'habitude. Il avait déjà fait sa séance de musculation, sa séance de méditation, et avait déjà pris ses médicaments censés atténuer ses migraines. Ses stores baissés, il fixait maintenant le plafond, immobile. Soudainement son téléphone sonna. _Qui ça peut bien être ?_ Il regarda. C'était le téléphone portable qu'il réservait à sa mission d'infiltration. Gaara s'interrogea. Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils à cette heure-ci ? La séance ne commençait que deux heures plus tard. Au début, il ne voulut pas décrocher. Mais voyant l'insistance de la personne, il décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Ohhh mon Dieu ! Oh !! Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Gaara reconnu la voix de Ma'Nabino. Sa voix, affolée, encombrée par de gros sanglots à peine refoulés, laissait échapper quelques mots audibles.

« Madame Nabino ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?!»

« Ooooh Mon Dieu ! Venez, et aidez-moi !! Aaah Gaara !! Gaara !! Hinata a disparu ! »

***

* * *

**REVIEWS please **^^

Merci pour les commentaires, critiques et messages d'encouragement ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant sinon plus que le début. Bonne lecture ! et n'hésitez pas pour les coms !


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** : « Je n'ai personne. »**

Gaara arriva dans la propriété des Hyuuga mois de vingt minutes après le coup de fil paniqué de Nabino. Il se demandait pourquoi tant de panique _avec son fauteuil, elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin …_ Pour lui, ce n'était une crise d'enfant gâtée tout simplement. Au premier regard il l'avait vu : elle ne l'aimait pas. Et lui, ne l'aimait pas non plus. Un monde semblait les séparer. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait pu lire en eux : fragilité, timidité, tendresse... Tout le contraire de lui. Tout ce qu'il haïssait. _Pathétique …_ Cependant, il lui semblait les avoir déjà vus quelque part…mais il n'aurait pu dire où.

Quand il arriva à quelques mètres de la grille à l'entrée du domaine, Gaara s'arrêta près d'une fontaine. Il s'humidifia le visage avec un peu d'eau, s'aspergea de même le t-shirt. Puis, il courut sur place, de manière à accélérer son rythme cardiaque. _Allez, prend une mine défaite maintenant._ Son visage, habituellement si dur, se changea instantanément. Il avait l'air paniqué. C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans le domaine des Hyuuga. Nabino l'attendait déjà devant la porte, toujours vêtue de son tablier sale. Elle criait et pleurait très fort : on aurait dit une pleureuse d'antan.

« Oh ! Mr. Gaara, vous êtes venu !! Oh … ! » gémit-elle en l'apercevant.

Gaara s'approcha d'elle. _Sort ton meilleur jeu, Gaara. _

« Madame Nabino, j'ai accouru ici dès que nous avons raccroché. J'ai fait au plus vite ! »

« Oui, je le vois bien mon garçon ! Merci pour votre dévouement ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La gouvernante avait visiblement du mal à tenir debout. Elle faisait les cent pas, titubant par moment, gémissant sans cesse.

« Ay ! Un drame ! Je ne comprends pas ! commença-t-elle. Comme tous les matins je suis allé la réveiller dans sa chambre ! J'avais déjà préparé le petit déjeuner. Mais quand je suis montée, elle n'était pas là ! Son lit n'était même pas défait ! Je ne sais même pas si elle a dormi ici ! Oh … !! Que faire, monsieur ? »

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas en avertir les autorités. Gaara devait se faire discret.

« Vous savez où elle aurait pu aller ? »

« Non, non, je ne sais pas … ! … où ? Oh mon Dieu, elle n'aurait pas … Aurait-elle cherché à revoir son père ? Oh, mon Dieu ! »

« Son père ? » s'étonna Gaara.

C'était une occasion en or pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la fuite de Hyuuga. Peut-être même qu'elle ne se représenterait jamais. Mine de rien, il s'approcha de Nabino pour être certain de ne rien laisser échapper, d'autant plus que les larmes embrouillaient sa voix.

« Où est-il allé ? »

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Quelle vie pour moi, quelle vie pour Hanabi !? Mon Dieu les deux en même temps ! Que faire ? Que faire ?!! Oh … »

Gaara n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir plus d'informations que déjà Nabino s'évanouissait dans ses bras. Avec beaucoup de mal, Gaara parvint à rester debout, mais déjà ses muscles le faisaient souffrir tant Nabino était lourde. Il tenta de la secouer afin qu'elle se réveille. De plus en plus fort, il la secouait, mais rien n'y faisait. _Arg, elle pèse une tonne !_ Concluant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position, Gaara la laissa tomber au sol. Il n'y eut qu'un bruit sourd à l'impact. Il lui semblait même l'avoir vu rebondir légèrement. Etonnamment, Nabino n'eut aucune réaction. Elle se contenta de grogner un peu, et se mit en position latérale. _Elle dort ?!_ _Elle… s'est endormie._ Gaara s'accroupit pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas tué accidentellement. Il prit son pouls ; son cœur battait. Il s'approcha de son visage pour déterminer d'où provenait ce grognement. _Elle ronfle… !_

Gaara la méprisa du regard, puis se releva. Il décida de la laisser ainsi et s'éloigna, la démarche légère.

En fait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir où Hinata se trouvait. Peut-être à cause de ses nombreuses années d'expérience au sein de la mafia. L'être humain n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il les avait toujours tous retrouvé, où qu'ils se soient cachés. Soit tueurs à gage, ninja… ils étaient tous prévisibles. C'était un avantage que lui offrait ses nuits d'insomnie. Comment ? Il l'ignorait.

Gaara tourna à l'angle de la rue, et coupa à travers champs. Il emprunta un petit sentier bordé de grands arbres. Au sol, inscrite dans la terre, des traces à peines visibles de roues, semblables à des roues de vélo. Mais parce qu'il y en avait deux similaires à environ un mètre l'une de l'autre, il en conclu que ce devait être celle d'un fauteuil roulant. Il avança avec assurance vers le cimentière de Konoha.

Il n'aimait pas le soleil. Il brillait beaucoup trop pour lui, et lui brulait la peau. Il préférait la nuit, et ses étoiles. _Elle était son étoile, mais elle se cachait_. La veille au soir, il avait bien essayé, comme tous les soirs, de la retrouver parmi toutes ses sœurs, sans succès. Il plissa les yeux. Le soleil l'aveuglait. Tous ces efforts pour une enfant gâtée. Il aurait préféré la laisser se débrouiller toute seule. Elle aurait bien fini par revenir_ Elle n'a pas le caractère d'une aventurière_. Et si elle mourrait, au moins elle lui ficherait la paix avec son Iruka. Elle serait avec lui, et ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais il fallait assurer son rôle … Il lui fallait ces informations.

La grille du cimetière grinça quand Gaara l'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans cette arène, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'ignorait pas que beaucoup de ces morts avaient été envoyés ici par ses mains.

« Bonjour à tous… » Murmura-t-il.

Il croyait qu'ils l'entendaient. Il était persuadé que s'il ne dormait plus normalement depuis des années, s'était à cause d'eux. Ils devaient l'avoir maudit. Il devait l'attendre, là-bas.

Gaara s'avança dans les allées d'un pas assuré. Il savait où il allait. Les graviers qui jonchaient le sol roulaient sous ses pas. Il ne cherchait pas à être discret. Il ne songeait qu'à retrouver cette petite enquiquineuse, qu'il retrouva, allongée comme une chose, sur la tombe d'Iruka.

Gaara s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de là. Il regarda. Le fauteuil roulant était renversé, à plus de cinq mètres derrière Hinata. Aux sillons que les roues avaient creusés dans les graviers, il en conclut qu'avancer avait été très difficile pour Hinata. N'en pouvant plus, elle avait du se renverser et ramper jusque là. _Plutôt déterminée…_ pensa Gaara. Elle avait les genoux écorchés à force de ramper. Ses joues, le bout de ses doigts, de son nez et de ses pieds étaient rouges à cause du froid. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés. Elle était allongée comme une poupée désarticulée. Elle n'était vetue que d'un pyjama léger plein de broderies, visiblement trop petit pour elle. _On dirait une poupée…_ Gaara s'avança.

Hinata ne bougea pas en le voyant arriver. Elle était frigorifiée. La nuit avait été froide, et le marbre glacial. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur maintenant. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Elle sentait que ses yeux étaient gonflés, ils la piquaient atrocement. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Elle eut du mal à identifier la personne devant elle, à cause des larmes. Elle reconnu la démarche de Gaara. Elle ouvrit la bouche difficilement. Elle avait l'esprit vide.

« Je… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… je l'ai cherché toute la nuit ici, et en rêve mais… à chaque fois, il m'échappait. J'aurais voulu le rejoindre… j'ai creusé mais, c'est trop profond… et le marbre est trop dur et trop froid… » Hinata leva les yeux vers Gaara. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, silencieux, les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas la regarder mais fixer un point à l'horizon. « C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort ? A cause de moi ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à remarcher ? Hein ? »

Gaara voulu lui dire que oui, c'était de sa faute. Non pas parce qu'elle ne marchait pas mais parce qu'il fallait qu'il le remplace pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations à propos de son père. Mais il se tut. Il s'accroupit près d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de divaguer. Elle regarda Gaara dans les yeux, mais celui-ci détourna le regard. _Ses yeux…_ Ils étaient pleins de tristesse et de haine.

« Pourquoi ? Hein ? » continuait la jeune fille. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas que je le rejoigne ? »

Le jeune homme ne laissa échapper aucun mot. Il tendit seulement les bras vers elle, et la prit sur son dos. Elle s'agrippa à lui, comme si elle avait peur de tomber, mais Gaara la soutenait. Au milieu de ses complaintes, Hinata eut soudain un instant de lucidité. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra le cou de Gaara à l'aide de ses bras.

« Ne vous avisez pas de profiter de la situation pour me ploter ! Ou je vous brise la nuque ! » lança-t-elle.

« Vous rigolez ? … y a rien à ploter de toutes les façons … »

Vexée, la jeune fille renforça son emprise.

« C'est bon, laissez-moi, je rentrerai à pieds ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

« A pieds ? Et comment comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Gaara, d'un ton ironique.

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

« Et mon fauteuil ? »

« Vous n'en aurez bientôt plus besoin, Hinata. Je vous le promets, vous allez bientôt marcher. Je suis votre coach maintenant ! »

On aurait dit un autre homme. Le ton de sa voix était plus clair, moins agressif. On aurait pu croire à un être humain. Il lui semblait même avoir aperçu… un sourire sur ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce une grimace ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Hinata décida de ne pas le faire remarquer. _Pourquoi est-il soudainement si… agréable ?_ Le soleil les éclairait tout deux. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, le corps de Gaara dégageait une chaleur étonnante. _Moi qui le prenais pour une armoire à glace…_ Hinata sentait ses forces l'abandonner, ses membres s'engourdirent. Gaara sifflait un air qui lui était familier. Une berceuse. Peut-être l'avait-elle entendue étant enfant. Peut-être que sa mère la lui chantait. Le balancement du corps de son nouveau coach la berçait aussi. S'abandonnant à cette langueur, Hinata logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de Gaara, et s'endormit.

***

Hinata s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans son lit. La nuit passée dehors l'avait affaiblie considérablement. Elle tremblait et avait de la fièvre. Elle ressentait un étrange picotement dans les jambes. Nabino était là, près d'elle. Elle lui présenta un plateau repas débordant de bonnes choses.

« Non… j'ai pas très fin, merci. » gémit-elle.

« Si ! Vous devez manger ! » insista la gouvernante.

Et sans attendre, elle lui enfourna la première bouchée.

« Elle peut manger toute seule, je crois. Ce n'est plus une enfant… Non ?»

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Gaara était lui aussi près d'elle, assis à l'extrémité du lit. Il lui massait les jambes. Fière, Hinata saisit le plateau, tout en le regardant, et se mit à manger toute seule et avec empressement. Tellement d'empressement, qu'elle avala quelque chose de travers et se mit à tousser. C'est Hanabi qui vint lui taper dans le dos avec vigueur.

**« Ca va mieux ? » **demanda Hanabi.

**« Oui, oui, merci. Tape un peu moins fort la prochaine fois… »**

Hanabi esquissa un large sourire. Puis, elle s'assit près de Gaara, qui se renfrogna.

« Bon, lança la gouvernante, je vous laisse ! Je dois préparer la chambre de Gaara. Tu viens avec moi Hanabi ? »

« Sa chambre ?! » s'exclama Hinata.

« Oui, après la frayeur que vous nous avez faite hier soir, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas bon pour nous d'être seules ! Je lui ai proposé de rester avec nous le temps que vous vous remettiez, et il a gentiment accepté ! » expliqua Nabino.

« Mais … »

« Pas de contestations ! Si au moins votre père était là… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Gaara.

Il y eut un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce que Hanabi dise quelque chose en langage des signes à Gaara. Celui-ci la regarda, interrogatif.

« Heum… je ne comprends pas ta langue, petite chose. »

Hinata regarda Hanabi d'un regard réprobateur et lui dit à sn tour quelque chose en langage des signes, qui sembla la blessée. La fillette tira la langue à sa sœur aînée avant de s'enfuir de la chambre en courant, suivit de Nabino. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Gaara demanda à Hinata ce qu'Hanabi avait dit. Celle-ci paraissait gênée.

« Rien d'important. »

Gaara n'insista pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il grille sa couverture aussi bêtement. Il continua son massage, silencieux.

« Vous avez de la famille ? » demanda Hinata.

« Non… je n'ai personne. »

« Vous avez une petite amie ? » insista-t-elle. « Un animal de compagnie ? »

« … Je n'ai personne. »

Hinata observa Gaara. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré sur le massage qu'il lui administrait. _Il paraît si triste… _

« Si vous réussissez à me faire marcher, je m'enfuirai loin d'ici ! Vous voudrez venir avec moi ? »

Gaara leva la tête, et regarda Hinata d'un air surpris. Elle le regardait, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle se mit à rire. Lui, gêné, baissa à nouveau la tête. Fuir ? Ce n'était pas son genre à lui. _C'est de famille…_ pensa-t-il. Le rire d'Hinata l'indisposait de plus en plus. Il emplissait sa tête, il l'envahissait. _Arrêtez de rire, s'il vous plait…_ Il avait oublié le son d'un rire innocent. Il ne se rappelait plus. Ce rire l'enivra, l'enivra à tel point qu'il lui arracha un sourire.

Evidemment, il allait la faire marcher. Pour qu'elle puisse fuir. Non pas avec lui, mais le plus loin possible de lui. Car après avoir entendu ce rire et lu dans ces yeux, il ne pouvait en être autrement… _Je ne peux plus la tuer… _

_

* * *

_

REVIEWS ^^


	4. Chapter 5 dernière modif

**Chapitre 4 ****: Et si c'était vrai…. ?**

**_*** j'ai juste apporté une modification à la fin de l'histoire ^^ j'avais pas remarqué en le publiant que c'était l'ancienne version --' Justification: je trouve que cette fin va mieux à Gaara à ce stade de l'histoire ^^_  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fugue d'Hinata. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre des forces, grâce aux soins de Nabino. Gaara était resté avec elles. Chaque jour, il lui massait les jambes. Il lui faisait mal, mais il insistait. Il restait silencieux. Parfois, Hinata réussissait lui arracher quelques mots… mais il pouvait rester toute une journée dans le silence. Il avait toujours cet aspect inquiétant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner. Il y avait trois choses dont elle était certaine : premièrement, Gaara n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Quelque chose Gaara la tenait à l'écart. Et enfin, cette même chose l'attirait irrémédiablement à lui.

La séance fut avancée ce jour là. Hanabi était déjà dans la salle de sport, prête pour les exercices. Il lui avait promis de la faire remarcher. Elle espérait qu'il tiendrait parole. Elle n'avait pas perdu totalement l'usage de ses jambes. Elles avaient conservé une certaine sensibilité, qui même infime, était encourageant aux dires de tous les médecins qu'elle avait consultés. Dans son jogging jaune et rouge, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle était déterminée et impatiente. Déterminée à remarcher. Impatiente de le voir arriver. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait au plus au point. En le regardant, elle ressentait la même chose que devant un cadeau soigneusement emballé : elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais n'avait qu'une envie, le découvrir. Et il fallait avouer aussi, que l'emballage n'était pas si mal… Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement. _Hinata…ce ne sont pas des choses auxquelles tu dois penser ! Et Iruka qui vient à peine de mourir…_ Un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors.

A l'étage inférieur, Gaara s'apprêtait à monter rejoindre sa patiente dans le gymnase. Il enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon rouge sombre, presque noir, ainsi que des chaussures de villes. Il se regarda dans le miroir accroché devant son lit : _Bon… c'est pas le look d'un rééducateur, mais ça ira !_ Il savait qu'elle l'attendait déjà. _Pas question que j'enfile un survêtement ! _Il l'avait entendue essayer de monter péniblement les marches de l'escalier, soutenue par Nabino, avant de renoncer au bout de trois marches. _Quelle impatience…_ impatience ou détermination, il n'en approuvait aucune. Il sortit de sa chambre au moment où quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il s'immobilisa discrètement. _Peut-être était-ce Hyuuga…_ Il attendit quelques instants, essayant de discerner une voix, un indice. Nabino ouvrit. C'était un homme au timbre de sa voix. Apparemment âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Peut-être la petite trentaine. Ce n'était pas Hyuuga, il en était certain. Mais qui alors ? Un complice chargé de prendre des nouvelles des héritières ? La police ?

« Monsieur Gaara ! » cria Nabino par-dessus l'escalier. « Quelqu'un pour vous ! »

Gaara frémit. Quelqu'un pour lui ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? C'était bien trop dangereux de recevoir ici. Peut-être un ennemi l'avait-il pisté jusqu'ici… _impossible. _Il hésita quelques instants à faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Mais Nabino l'appela à nouveau.

« Monsieur Gaara ? »

Elle l'avait vu. Il se décida à aller voir qui le demandait, prenant le soin de glisser son poignard dans sa poche, juste au cas où. Il descendit les quelques marches du grand escalier de marbre qui débouchait sur l'entrée de la bâtisse.

… Sasuke ?

Les mains dans les poches et le regard malin, Sasuke Ushiwa l'attendait sur le seuil. Gaara, grâce à ses nombreuses années d'expérience et à sa réserve naturelle, n'eut pas de mal à cacher son étonnement et son agacement. En le voyant arriver, Nabino s'éclipsa. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un instant, silencieux. Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, Gaara ! »

Gaara ne lui fit aucune réponse. Il se contenta de sortir sur le seuil, prenant le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lança-t-il.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda autour de lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« C'est la vie de palace ici ! Ca doit te changer de ton trou à rat, non ? »

« Sasuke. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sasuke prit un air satisfait.

« Mon pè…. Ushiha-sama te faire dire de d'accélérer. Le rapport que tu as remis en début de semaine n'était pas… concluant. Si tu n'as pas mieux à présenter, tu seras remplacé. »

« Et… c'est toi qu'il a envoyé pour me dire ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu te chargeais des … commissions. »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin. Tu s'approchas de Gaara, comme pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Détrompe-toi. C'est moi qui aie tenu à venir t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle en personne. Et crois moi, c'est pas la dernière fois que tu me vois. »

Gaara regarda derrière Sasuke, _Il me voit ?? _près du portail d'entrée. _Oh mon Dieu, il me voit ! _ Il y avait quelqu'un. Une fille. _ Mon Gaara ! Je suis là ! _Sakura ?

_Kyyyaaaa ! Toujours aussi bel homme ! Plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ! Arf… Que faire devant une telle beauté ? Tout le monde y succomberait. _La jeune fille se renfrogna. _Tout le monde, certes, mais cette petite infirme a intérêt à se tenir loin de lui ! Sinon … !_

« Et c'est qui la fille près du portail ? » demanda Gaara, taquin. « T'as besoin d'escorte maintenant ? »

Sasuke esquissa une mine de dégout.

« Elle s'est glissé dans ma voiture à mon insu. Tu sais comment sont les femmes ?! Ah non, désolé… krkrkr, tu ne sais pas ! » répliqua l'autre jeune homme.

Gaara détourna les yeux de la jeune Sakura, voyant qu'elle commençait à lui faire de grands gestes. _Tsss. _Avant de se séparer, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. _Oh, oui, ce n'était pas la dernière fois… _

_

* * *

  
_

***

Gaara arriva un quart d'heure après l'heure convenue pour le commencement de la séance. _Pas trop tôt_, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'osa rien dire de peur qu'il ne se venge en lui imposant des exercices trop compliqués. Elle se contenta de le regarder arriver, silencieuse. Lui aussi, resta silencieux. Il avait le visage fermé.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » répondit-il sèchement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Hinata le vit au premier coup d'œil. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le Gaara des jours derniers, mais retrouvait celui des premières séances. _Peut-être a-t-il reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

Un avertissement d'Ushiha ?! Gaara n'en avait jamais eu un seul durant toutes ses années. Et Sasuke qui jubile ! _Il n'attend qu'une chose : prendre ma place ! S'il croit que j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources, il me connait mal…_ Le jeune homme regardait Hinata, sans vraiment la regarder. Celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ?!_

_Si elle marche… elle me conduira à son père. _

Gaara s'avança de la jeune fille, la saisit par les aisselles et commença à la hisser afin qu'elle soit en position debout. Ils travaillèrent pendant de longues heures : exercice de renforcement musculaire, rééducation, massage, électrochoc dans les muscles des jambes… En fin de séances, Hinata n'en pouvait plus.

« Je suis épuisée ! » souffla-t-elle. « Remettez-moi dans mon fauteuil. »

« Non. » répondit Gaara, sèchement.

« Comment ça, non ? »

« Plus de fauteuil à partir de maintenant ! Vous avez de la sensibilité dans les jambes ! Vous pouvez marcher ! Mais le fauteuil vous facilite la tâche ! A partir de maintenant, vous ne vous déplacerez plus en fauteuil, mais avec ça ! »

Gaara jeta en sa direction deux béquilles qu'il sortir d'un grand sac. Hinata regarda les béquilles, dubitative. Elle regarda Gaara, interrogative. _Il est sérieux ?_

« Des béquilles ? Gaara, je …»

« Votre fauteuil est cassé. » coupa-t-il.

Hinata fronça les yeux. Son fauteuil était juste là, devant eux, et en parfait état. Elle s'apprêtait à contester quand Gaara saisit les poids servant au renforcement musculaire, et asséna plusieurs coups au fauteuil roulant d'Hinata, le rendant inutilisable. Hinata le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et choqués.

« Vous êtes fou ! C'est le deuxième fauteuil que je « perds » depuis que vous êtes là ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Gaara s'approcha plus près d'elle. Il la souleva aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une enfant. Il se positionna derrière elle, enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Il prit les deux béquilles, les mit dans les mains d'Hinata. Puis, il la fit marcher. Elle tremblait. Ses pieds se dérobaient à cause de la faiblesse de ses jambes. Elle ne maniait pas bien les béquilles non plus. Mais Gaara la repositionnait et poursuivait la marche. Il la soutenait à bout de bras. Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux. Il la serrait tellement qu'elle sentait son cœur cogner dans son dos. _Boum, boum, boum ! _Ca la déconcentrait.

« Habituez-vous, Mademoiselle. » dit Gaara. « Habituez-vous à vos béquilles et bientôt, vous marcherez. »

Ils poursuivirent ainsi pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce que les forces leurs manquent à tous les deux. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le parquet et restèrent allongés, essoufflés. Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel ils tentaient tous les deux de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal.

Puis, Gaara se redressa.

« Allez, fini la pause ! Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire ! »

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux et un sourire aux lèvres, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mais voyant son air sérieux, son sourire s'effaça. _Arg ! Quelle torture !_

« Je… je vais mourir si on continu à ce rythme. »

« Peut-être. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais… je ne fais que mon travail. »

* * *

***

Gaara n'arrivait pas à dormir dans ce grand lit moelleux. Il y avait autour de lui des dizaines de petits coussins. _Pourquoi a-t-elle mis autant de coussins ?_ Il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre eux, mais n'osait pas les mettre par terre. Du coup, il en disposa sur lui, mais se rendit rapidement compte que cette position était bien trop inconfortable pour pouvoir tenir toute une nuit. De toutes les façons, il ne pourrait pas dormir. Sa tête le faisait déjà souffrir. Il crispait son visage, se tenait le crâne avec force, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se tordait de douleur. Il serrait les dents, afin de le laisser échapper aucun son. Personne ne devait savoir… Ses yeux se remplir de vaisseaux rouges vifs, son coup de veines apparentes. Il se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester allongé. Il alla dans la petite salle de bain, communiquant avec sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, mais la clarté crue de l'ampoule accentua sa douleur de manière fulgurante. Il éteint la lumière. A tâtons, il chercha le lavabo à travers cette vaste pièce _tant d'espace pour une salle de bain. _Il le trouva dans un angle, alluma le robinet et s'aspergea la tête d'eau fraîche. Rien n'à faire, il soufrait toujours autant.

Titubant, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'une douce brise vienne lui caresser le visage. Le ciel brillait de mille feux. _Viens m'aider… Aide-moi Ga-Hina !_ Mais aucune aide ne vint. Soudain, une douleur aigue lui emplit toute la boite crânienne, si vive, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier et de gémir.

« Aha ! Arrg !» laissa-t-il échapper.

_Pourvu que personne ne m'ait entendu…_ Sentant un nouvel assaut de douleur, Gaara se jeta sur le lit et s'enfonça la tête au milieu des coussins. Il hurla à nouveau, mais le son fut étouffé par les coussins.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Mais il n'entendit pas. Il n'entendait qu'un crissement strident continu. Ses tympans n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, il en était certain.

« Gaara ? »

C'était Hinata. Elle avait été réveillée par le premier cri et s'était élancée, comme elle pouvait, dans le couloir qui menant jusqu'à la chambre de Gaara. Pour cela, elle prit ses béquilles, s'aida du mur pour avancer. Elle tomba à plusieurs reprises, se releva à chaque fois. Mais voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se tenir debout, elle y alla en se traînant, en position assise. Quand elle arriva devant la chambre, elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendait sa respiration haletante. _Qu'a-t-il ? _Elle l'appela une première fois, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Puis, elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme un objet lourd tombant au sol. Puis, plus rien.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je rentre ? J'attends ? _

« Gaara ! »

Aucune réponse. Prenant conscience que la situation pouvait être dangereuse, elle entra. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit sur une chambre chaotique. Les coussins étaient éparpillés au sol, ainsi que les draps. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Quelques rayons de lunes passaient au travers des grands rideaux et éclairaient partiellement la pièce. C'était un vrai chantier… Et Gaara gisait aux pieds du lit.

_Oh, mon Dieu !_ En le voyant ainsi, Hinata crut premièrement à un amas de coussins. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner les formes. Elle tenta de se hisser pour allumer la lumière, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à atteindre l'interrupteur. _Arg ! C'est trop haut. _Finalement, se frayant un chemin entre les coussins, vêtements et draps, elle arriva au bord du lit. C'était bien Gaara, gisant inerte au sol.

« Gaara ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche était entrouverte. Il était inconscient. Hinata commença à paniqué. Elle s'adossa au lit et posa la tête de Gaara sur ses jambes. Elle colla une oreille sur son torse : son cœur battait la chamade. Elle posa une main sur son visage : son front était couvert de sueur, ses cheveux étaient humides. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. _Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Oh… Que faire ?_ La jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux appeler un médecin. _A l'aide …_

« A l'aide ! » cria-t-elle fébrilement. « A l' … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. La main que Gaara posa sur sa bouche l'empêcha de poursuivre. _Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il d'appeler ? Est-ce qu'il veut mourir ici ?! _Elle le regarda, interrogative. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, ses pupilles étrangement dilatées. Il la regardait aussi. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, posa son index sur ses lèvres, avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Hinata garda le silence, comme il l'avait demandé. Elle prit soin de vérifier une nouvelle fois si son cœur battait : il était en vie. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle et commença à le bercer. De ses lèvres s'échappait une mélodie enfantine, un air familier mais qu'elle ne se souvenait plus avoir appris. D'une main, elle caressait les cheveux humides de Gaara, tandis que l'autre posée sur son torse, contrôlait son rythme cardiaque. _Il se calme, ou bien est-ce qu'il meurt ?_ Le balancement la berçait aussi. Elle sentait ses paupières s'appesantir.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'endormit…

* * *

***

Le lendemain, Hinata s'éveilla en sursaut. _Non ! Je me suis endormie !_ Le soleil éclairait déjà la chambre… _sa _chambre ?! Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Tout semblait si réel pourtant. Elle regarda autour d'elle : tout était à sa place. Ses béquilles, ses habits… rien n'avait bougé. _Pourtant… je suis certaine que…_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Heu… entrez ! »

C'était Gaara.

« Je vous attends depuis dix minutes. On finir donc quarante minutes plus tard. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

« Et les trente minutes supplémentaires, c'est pour quoi ? »

« Tsss. Pour m'avoir fait attendre. »

Gaara s'apprêtait à sortir, après lui avoir jeté un regard méprisant, mais elle l'interpella.

« Vous… Comment suis-je arrivée dans ma chambre ? »

Gaara esquissa un sourire.

« Hé bien je suppose que vous êtes montée à l'étage, que vous avez ouvert votre porte et que vous vous êtes couchée dans votre lit, comme tous les soirs ! »

« Non, je veux dire… Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

Hinata scruta le visage de Gaara. Il semblait vraiment ignorer de quoi elle parlait. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Heu… non rien. »

Après l'avoir méprisée à nouveau, il sortit, en lui indiquant que si elle n'arrivait pas en moins de cinq minutes, la séance serait rallongée d'une heure.

_J'ai dû rêver… _Se dit Hinata en sortant de son lit. ***Quand elle ramena ses béquilles vers elle, elle vit sur l'une d'entre elle une **éraflure**. _cette éraflure... je me souviens l'avoir faite hier soir en tombant... J'ai fait tomber ma béquille sur le bord d'un meuble... Je m'en souviens, pourtant..._

_Et si c'était vrai… ?_

_

* * *

  
_

**REVIEWS please ! **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ Toujours ouverte aux critiques, aux commentaires ! ^^ Ce chapitre a un peu tardé, sorry --'


	5. Chapter 6: un revenant

**Chapitre 6**** : Un revenant …**

« Gaara ? » appelait la gouvernante. « Gaara ! »

Gaara, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre découvrait avec stupeur les joies d'un après-midi ensoleillé et calme. Il se surprit à apprécier cet instant. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ! ?_ Il se redressa avec empressement et regarda en direction de la maison. Nabino se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, un balai dans les mains. A côté d'elle, Hinata, debout, appuyée sur ses béquilles. Elle avait un peu maigri, à cause de l'entrainement quasi-militaire que Gaara lui infligeait. Mais le résultat était là : elle pouvait se tenir debout. Elle portait un grand chapeau pour se protéger du soleil, et des lunettes de soleil. Gaara grimaça. _Avec sa peau laiteuse, elle aurait bien besoin de prendre un bain de soleil !_

Il fit un geste en direction de Nabino. Celle-ci le vit et le désigna de son index.

« Ah ! Il est là-bas ! Voyez ! » Dit-elle à la jeune fille. Avec son balai, elle lui tapota l'arrière-train comme s'il s'agissait une poussière. « Allez prendre un peu l'air ! »

La jeune fille grogna, puis s'exécuta à contrecœur. La robe légère qu'elle portait se soulevait de temps à autres à cause du vent qui venait s'y engouffrer. Hinata essayait désespérément de cacher ses jambes pâles tout en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber.

En la voyant arriver, Gaara grimaça, et reprit sa position initiale : allongé sur le dos, les bras ramenés derrière sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, mais pouvait entendre le bruit des béquilles et celui de son souffle épuisé, qui se rapprochaient. Hinata s'arrêta au-dessus de lui, et le regarda un instant, silencieuse.

« C'est le seul arbre dans ce jardin pour que vous veniez me déranger ? »

Elle grimaça.

« Hey ! Pourq…Je… Huh, c'est moi l'handicapée ! C'est l'arbre le plus proche de la maison, voilà ! Vous n'avez qu'à changer d'arbre, vous ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras, une moue enfantine sur le visage. Gaara se contenta de soupirer. Il entrouvrit les yeux et la regarda discrètement. Elle arrachait nerveusement l'herbe tout autour d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous l'arrachiez comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, provocateur.

Hinata ne répliqua pas. Elle croisa les bras à nouveau, et fixa un point au loin. _Qu'est ce qu'il est agaçant !_ Puis, elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre qui les abritait de son ombre, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était un grand et très beau saule-pleureur taillé. Elle posa une main sur le tronc, et resta ainsi, pensive.

« Vous savez… c'est mon arbre celui-ci ! »

Gaara ouvrit un œil. Il se redressa, regarda le tronc de l'arbre, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est votre arbre ?! Ya pas votre nom dessus, que je sache ! Hum ! Allez vous en trouver un autre ! »

Il s'allongea à nouveau. Hinata souriait toujours, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est… quand j'étais petite, j'avais l'habitude de venir sous cet arbre. Je pouvais y rester pendant des heures…. » commença-t-elle. « En été, j'y restais toute la journée, et jusqu'au soir… ! Un jour, j'avais 5 ans, j'y suis restée jusqu'à très tard ! Ma'Nabino me cherchait dans toute la maison ! Moi, je riais ! J'étais cachée dans le feuillage… Ce soir-là que j'ai vu la voiture de mes parents arriver dans l'allée. Elle s'y est engouffrée et… je m'apprêtais à aller les rejoindre quand j'ai vu…. Une autre voiture arriver derrière… des hommes en sont sortis. Ce qui m'intrigua, c'est leurs vêtements. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noirs, comme les ninjas… ! Ils ont commencé à tirer partout, partout sur la voiture ! Et… j'ai pas pu bouger… ma mère… »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya une larme qui parcourait sa joue, d'un geste rapide. Puis, elle sembla recouvrer subitement ses esprits, elle soupira et esquissa un large sourire.

« Enfin bref ! lança-t-elle. Cet arbre est le mien ! »

Gaara resta un instant silencieux. _Alors, sa mère a été assassinée… je croyais que c'était un accident de la route…_ Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de me raconter des histoires pareilles ! Vous vouliez vraiment gâcher ma journée !? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Hein ? Tss… »

Hinata s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatigué de faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Hum ? »

« Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas méchant et qu'au fond de vous… vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Je vois bien que l'image que vous donnez à voir n'est qu'une carapace… J'ai envie de voir au travers. J'ai envie de … vous connaître, Gaara. »

Gaara ne dit mot. _Elle essaye de m'analyser ?_ Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, silencieux, en espérant que son regard suffirait : suffirait à lui dire qu'il avait tué plus de personnes dans sa vie qu'elle n'en rencontrerait peut-être jamais. Homme, femme, enfant, vieillard, père, mère… peu importait. Il n'avait aucun remord. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il ne comprenait rien à la compassion, il ignorait tout de la pitié et méprisait l'amour. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ainsi soudainement ? Il n'était pas un homme, mais une machine à tuer. Il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration n'était qu'une torture infligée à son âme pour expier ses fautes, si tant est qu'il en eût une. C'est ainsi qu'il voyait sa vie… comme une punition. Oui, secrètement, Gaara espérait que son regard suffirait à lui faire peur et à la faire renoncer. Mais elle ne détacha pas son regard de lui, et son sourire ne s'estompa pas. Ses yeux formaient des croissants de lune. Elle ne voyait ni la haine, ni les meurtres…

« Oh ! » dit-elle soudainement. « Quelle est la date de votre anniversaire, Gaara ? »

« Huh ? Pourquoi … ? » se renfrogna-t-il.

« C'est une question comme une autre ! J'essaye de faire la conversation ! Tss… »

Gaara réfléchit un instant… il se rendit compte qu'il l'ignorait. Hinata le regardait. Le jeune homme se redressa et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'abre. Il eut l'air soudainement lointain lui aussi, plongé dans des temps immémoriaux.

« Je… ce que je sais… c'est que je me sens particulièrement bien les soirs de pleine où le ciel est étoilé, et où le vent souffle fort. Le ciel a l'air d'être ouvert. Dans cette atmosphère paisible, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant. » Il s'arrête un instant, et se racla la gorge, réalisant ce qu'il lui confiait. « Alors… je suppose que je suis né un soir de pleine lune. Et que ce soir là, le ciel devait être étoilé, et le vent devait souffler. »

Gaara leva les yeux du sol, et regarda Hinata, attendant sa réaction. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Gaara tentait de masquer sa gêne et Hinata sa surprise. Elle souriait.

« Bien ! Alors on dira que les soirs de pleine lune, quand toutes ses conditions seront réunies, ce sera l'anniversaire de Gaara ! Ca vous plait ?! Je trouve ça pas mal… ! »

Gaara laissa échapper un petit rire. _Quelle fille surprenante. _

Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant. Puis, le regard d'Hinata fut attiré par quelque chose dans les buissons. Gaara parvint à discerner des bruits de pas d'une personne, qui apparemment voulait se faire discrète. Tout aussi discrètement, sans se retourner, il mit la main sur son poignard.

« Hanabi ! » lança Hinata, souriante.

La fillette sortit des buissons, déçue de s'être fait démasquée aussi rapidement. Gaara lâcha son poignard « _Arf…Je vais finir par la tuer ! Cette gamine n'arrête pas de surgir de nulle part ! »_

Hanabi vint s'assoir avec eux. Elle rentrait visiblement de l'école : elle avait encore son uniforme, et son sac au dos. Elle avait large sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » lui demanda Hinata.

La petite répondit en langage des signes

« **Très bien ! Et… j'ai eu une surprise en plus ! Je vais au cinéma ce soir ! »**

« Ah bon ?! Et avec qui ? » s'étonna sa grande sœur.

« **Avec Papa ! »**

Le sourire d'Hinata s'effaça instantanément, ce qui n'échappa guère à Gaara, qui feint cependant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle poursuivit en langage des signes.

**« Quand l'as-tu vu ? »**

**« A la sortie de l'école. »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il est où ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Hanabi réponds-moi ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand il reviendrait ? C'est trop dangereux Hanabi ! Tu ne peux pas y aller ! »**

Hinata tremblait, et avait le souffle court. Ses gestes étaient affolés, ses mains s'entrechoquaient. Hanabi ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur réagissait ainsi. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Oui il va bien ! Et SI ! J'irai ! J'irai ! »**

La fillette se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et s'échappa vers la maison. Hinata resta quelques instants, troublée, les larmes aux yeux elle aussi…_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient comme ça ?! Il veut la mettre en danger ? S'ils le voient ils…_ Gaara l'observait, impassible. Son visage ne reflétait rien, mais à l'intérieur, c'était l'effervescence. Evidemment, dès qu'il lui sembla évident que la fillette serait pour lui une source d'informations faciles, il s'était empressé d'apprendre le langage des signes ; ce qu'il fit en une nuit à peine. C'était un professionnel. Un professionnel doublé d'un « surdoué ». Qu'est ce qui lui était impossible ? _Alors, il est encore à Konoha… Et il sera au cinéma ce soir…_

« Vous avez l'air troublée… » dit-il à Hinata, en s'approchant d'elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La jeune fille ravala un sanglot, et s'efforça de dissimuler son émoi.

« Non, je … Hanabi a … elle m'a dit quelque chose de pas très gentil. Mais, ce n'est rien ! C'est juste une dispute entre sœurs ! Ce n'est rien … »

Elle manifesta l'envie de se lever. Gaara se leva avant elle, puis lui tendit un bras salvateur. Hésitant un instant, elle le saisit, et se leva.

« Merci. » dit-elle, encore toute retournée.

Elle s'éloigna vers la maison, sous le regard de Gaara. Un rictus s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

_Ce soir… ce soir je t'aurai, Hiachi Hyuuga !_

***

La nuit était tombée sur la ville.

Hanabi Hyuuga, tout excitée par la beauté du soir, attendait devant le grand cinéma de Konoha. _Mon papa … ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le voir !_ Elle n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie, alors elle sautait, sautait, escaladait les barrières, faisait l'équilibriste sur le bord du trottoir, dansait ... Elle regardait avec impatience chaque coin de rue…_ Le film va commencer… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ?_ Elle commençait à craindre qu'il n'annule le rendez-vous, encore une fois.

Un monsieur la bouscula légèrement.

« Excuse-moi petite fée … ! » marmonna-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait vu qu'une grande silhouette élancée, enroulée dans un grand parka noir. _Petite fée ?!_ Hanabi écarquilla les yeux, _petite fée… _Seul son père l'appelait ainsi. Elle se retourna : il s'était déjà éloigné. Elle avait quelque chose dans la main. Elle regarda, encore tremblante d'excitation. Un mot : _je t'attends à l'intérieur, dernière rangée, extrémité droite. _

Papa… Elle sauta d'impatience et entra en trombe dans le cinéma.

La salle était déjà éteinte, et les annonces avaient commencées. _Papa…_ La fillette s'immobilisa quelques secondes à l'entrée de la salle, le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, attendant que ses pupilles se dilatent, puis, balaya la salle du regard. Il était là, assis, comme il l'avait dit, sur la dernière rangée, extrémité droite. _Papa…_ Elle sourit. Comme s'il avait entendu son cri intérieur, il se retourna, et lui sourit à son tour. Hanabi lui fit de grands gestes, tellement elle était heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle pourrait, elle aussi, passait un moment privilégié avec son père, que tout le monde croyait mort, et que tout le monde accusait d'être un parrain de la mafia. A l'école, les camarades, les sensei… _Pff, ils ne connaissent rien !_ Son père n'était rien de tout ça pour elle. C'était juste … son père.

Quelqu'un la bouscula légèrement, pour entrer dans la salle. Elle n'y prit pas garde, toute son attention était rivée sur son père. Il la regardait avec joie, lui aussi. Puis soudain, son sourire s'effaça, et son regard refléta la peur. Il regardait quelqu'un parmi ceux qui allaient s'assoir. Hanabi fit un pas en avant pour le rejoindre, mais celui-ci lui fit un geste discret, la sommant de ne pas bouger. Ce qu'elle fit. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Son père se leva de son siège, et après lui avoir adressé un dernier regard, s'échappa vers une porte de secours, suivi de près par un autre homme. _Papa…_ Après un très bref instant d'hésitation, Hanabi se lança à leur suite.

Quand elle sortit dehors, elle ne vit personne. La fraîcheur du soir lui gela les joues, qui s'empourprèrent. Elle regardait autour d'elle, paniquée. _Pas encore…_ Elle courut dans une direction, déboucha sur une ruelle ; personne. Elle fit donc demi-tour ; personne. _Pas encore… Otousan*…_

Gaara courait de toutes ses forces derrière Hiachi, qui n'était pas décidé à se laisser prendre. _Hyuuga… t'es fait comme un rat ! _Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour. Aujourd'hui. Il devait ramener ce fuyard devant Ushiha-sama, il le devait.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, qui déboucha sur un cul-de-sac. Pris au piège, Hiachi fit face à son assaillant.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il, haletant. « Je crois te reconnaître… »

Gaara ne lui fit aucune réponse. Il s'approcha de Hiachi, dégaina son poignard et le pointa sur son adversaire. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul. Il n'était pas armé. Il ne l'était jamais quand il devait voir ses filles.

« Suivez-moi. Il semble que vous ayez quelque chose appartenant à Ushiha-sama. »

Hiachi fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, cet homme était un assassin ; il avait tout l'accoutrement des hommes de main d'Ushiha : uniforme noir de ninja, bandeau sur lequel trônait le symbole des Ushiha, gants… Il était là pour le tuer… Hiachi, lui, n'était pas armé, certes, mais n'était pas non plus décidé à se laissé embarqué de la sorte. Il s'élança vers Gaara. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent dans un duel épique. Gaara, voyant que son adversaire n'était pas armé, rangea son poignard dans son fourreau. Il était peut-être cruel, mais pas déloyal. C'est dans un combat à main nue qu'ils s'engagèrent. Ils maîtrisaient tous les deux les arts martiaux, ce qui rendait le combat plus « intéressant » et exitant. _Enfin un adversaire à ma taille_, pensait Gaara. Ce dernier combattait avec grâce, tandis que Hiachi était davantage dans la force que dans l'élégance.

_Hanabi… Papa va bien…_ Il se demandait où était allé sa fille en le voyant, encore une fois, fuir devant un ennemi. Il se demandait si elle le cherchait encore dans les ruelles sombres et sordides de Konoha, ou si elle avait préféré rentrer. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle ait choisi la seconde option.

Gaara profita du manque de concentration de Hiachi, pour lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. La force du coup fut telle que Hiachi eut l'impression qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais. Il s'écoula au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Gaara s'approcha de lui, satisfait. _Je t'ai eu_… Il se préparait à lui donner le coup de grâce, quand un bruit sec vint percer le silence. Il sentit un léger picotement sur son côté. Le picotement s'intensifia très rapidement, pour devenir une douleur insupportable. Il se retourna. Un des hommes de Hyuuga se tenait là, un revolver encore fumant à la main, pointé sur Gaara. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol, à côté de Hiachi. L' homme de main aida son maître à se relever, et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, laissant Gaara pour mort. _ Non… Non !_

Le jeune homme réussit, avec peine, à se relever. Titubant, il remonta la ruelle, et vit assise sur le trottoir et pleurant, une fillette recroquevillée sur elle-même. _La chose?_ Il décida de l'ignorer et de rentrer avant de se vider de tout son sang. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la demeure des Hyuuga, puis s'immobilisa, et finalement fit demi-tour. Il décida de rester à l'écart, caché dans la pénombre de la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à rentrer. Elle resta encore une dizaine de minutes, sanglotant. Il vit qu'elle avait peur, et qu'elle ne connaissait sans doute pas le chemin du retour. Il enleva son masque d'assassin, son bandeau, ses gants, dissimula son poignard et s'avança vers elle.

« Viens. »

Habani leva ses yeux humides : Gaara se tenait devant elle, une main tendue vers elle, l'autre pressée contre son côté. Elle hésita un instant… _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

Elle renifla une dernière fois, puis saisit sa main. Son père n'allait pas revenir de toutes les façons.

Ils marchèrent tous deux dans le silence, Hanabi regardant ses pieds, Gaara ne sachant quoi dire. Sa blessure le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il avait beau compresser la plaie de toutes ses forces, l'hémorragie de semblait pas vouloir cesser. Son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle, mais il espérait que dans la nuit, personne ne pût le remarquer. Qu'aurait-il put lui dire ? Il savait quelle était la cause de sa tristesse, et n'en éprouvait aucun remord… _Hanabi… je dois attraper ton père. _Dans la confusion, celle-ci ne remarqua même pas l'accoutrement de criminel de Gaara. Elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père courait sans arrêt. Toujours à droite, à gauche… ils n'avaient jamais de moments à eux. Et quand ils en avaient un… il leur échappait. Elle ne comprenait pas, et ça l'agaçait.

Ils arrivèrent au domaine Hyuuga au milieu de la nuit. Hanabi attendait sur le parvis, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Lorsqu'elle vit leurs silhouettes s'approcher au loin, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.

« Hanabi ! »

La fillette lâcha la main de Gaara et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle versa les dernières larmes de son corps en lui racontant ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce faisant, Gaara, sachant la petite en lieu sûr, s'engouffra dans la maison avant que quelqu'un ne pût remarquer son état. Il titubait, avait terriblement mal mais s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Les forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Il monta les premières marches des escaliers avec vigueur, mais s'épuisa rapidement. Il s'agrippa à la rampe de toutes ses forces. _J'y suis presque… ! _Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Arrivé à l'étage, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber au sol.

« Vas au lit Hanabi. » commanda Hinata, en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. La fillette s'exécuta, encore choquée par le désastre de sa soirée.

Hinata s'apprêtait à aller se coucher elle aussi, quand elle vit d'étranges traces au sol…_ du sang ? _Hanabi n'avait aucune blessure… Les traces semblaient mener à l'étage. Intriguée, la jeune fille les suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre de Gaara. _Est-il blessé ? _Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte, qui se referma aussitôt.

« N'entrez pas ! » lança Gaara ne l'autre côté.

Il s'appuya sur la porte, afin d'empêcher à quiconque d'y entrer. _Si elle rentre et qu'elle me voit habillé comme ça…_ Elle ne devait pas connaître son véritable visage, ni savoir qu'il était blessé. Il savait qu'avec son esprit vif, elle finirait par le démasquer.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda Hinata, inquiète.

« Oui… tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué… » réussit-il a dire, entre deux élans de douleur.

Hinata resta encore quelques instants devant la porte, tentant de percevoir un son, un cri, qui lui commanderait de rentrer malgré tout. Mais aucun son ne se fit entendre.

_Peut-être qu'il n'a vraiment rien …_

Et sans attendre plus, elle s'éloigna et alla se coucher à son tour.

Cette décision, elle la regretta amèrement le lendemain, lorsqu'au réveil, Gaara ne parût pas au petit-déjeuner…

***


	6. Chap 7: Toi je t'épouserai un jour!

**Chapitre 7**** : « Toi, je t'épouserai un jour ! »**

**

* * *

  
**

**La veille au soir …**

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda Hinata, inquiète.

« Oui… tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué… » réussit-il à dire, entre deux élans de douleur.

Hinata resta encore quelques instants devant la porte, tentant de percevoir un son, un cri, qui lui commanderait de rentrer malgré tout. Mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il savait qu'elle était encore là : il l'entendait respirer derrière la porte. Pour ne pas qu'elle insiste, il éteignit la lumière, s'efforçant de ne laisse échapper aucun son.

_Peut-être qu'il n'a vraiment rien …_

Et sans attendre plus, elle s'éloigna et alla se coucher à son tour. Gaara attendit d'entendre claquer la porte de la chambre voisine, avant de relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur la porte. Il se releva avec difficulté et releva sa tunique noire, afin d'apprécier l'étendue de sa blessure. _Ce n'est que partie remise, Hiachi…_ Sa blessure était sérieuse, il ne pourrait pas la soigner lui-même.

Il commença à chercher dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain une éventuelle trousse à pharmacie. Il y en avait bien une, mais rien à l'intérieur ne pouvait suffire : il devait retirer la balle, désinfecter et recoudre sa blessure. Il ne pouvait le faire seul, puisqu'on lui avait tiré dans le dos, en bas des reins. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il appela au Fairway.

« Allô ? »

« C'est Gaara. Je suis blessé. Envoyez quelqu'un chez moi. J'y serai dans une demi-heure. »

« Ca sera fait. »

Il raccrocha.

Cette sensation de vulnérabilité… il la détestait. Il détestait devoir avouer son impuissance, et plier sous sa propre faiblesse lui était insupportable.

Il se leva, poussant un petit gémissement tant la douleur devenait atroce. Il prit un drap, qu'il déchira, et s'en fit une compresse de fortune. Puis, il sortit par la fenêtre ; s'agrippant au lierre et aux éléments de la décoration murale, il parvint à atteindre le sol sans encombre. Puis, tel une ombre, il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

***

Dès qu'il fut arrivé chez lui, la chose qui attira son attention fut : le silence. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Et pourtant, quel calme. L'atmosphère de ce nid douillé lui manquait.

Il alla prendre une douche, afin de se rafraîchir. L'eau fraîche apaisait quelque peu sa douleur, sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Chaque mouvement était une épreuve, mais il avait l'habitude. La première fois, il a bien cru mourir. Il avait quatorze ans, et venait d'être impliqué dans sa première bataille de gang. Chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même ; il était le seul à ne pas être armé, et pourtant, il fut l'un de ceux qui s'en tira à bon compte. Une seule blessure, à la jambe, tandis que plusieurs de ses camarades avaient perdu la vie. Gaara maîtrisait les arts-martiaux plus de personne. C'est ça qui l'avait sauvé, et qui le sauvait encore. Au fur et à mesure, il apprit à contrôler, grâce aux enseignements de Ushiha-sama, qui avait bien voulu le former. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Ushiha-sama était un dieu pour lui. Et une dizaine d'années plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas changées, bien au contraire. Il le vénérait toujours autant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte : un coup, trois coups, puis un autre. C'était un homme d'Ushiha-sama, surement celui venu pour lui porter secours.

Gaara sortit de la douche, attacha une serviette de bain à sa taille. Il prit une seconde serviette, dont il se servit pour compresser la plaie, puis, il alla ouvrir la porte.

« Sakura ?! » lança-t-il, surpris.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi… » salua la jeune fille, s'inclinant respectueusement.

Gaara la méprisa du regard. _Comment pouvait-on lui envoyer une fille, et qui plus est, __**cette**__ fille !?_ Il s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée et alla s'allonger sur le sofa.

_Kyaaah ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il est torse nu, il est torse nu ! Est-ce qu'il est habillé sous sa serviette… Kyaahhhhhh ! _La jeune-fille pénétra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'osa pas faire un geste de plus et resta plantée là, la trousse de secours dans les bras.

Gaara la regarda, interrogatif. _Il est si beau …. ! _

« Qu'est ce que t'attends pour venir me soigner ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

La jeune-fille s'avança vers le sofa, intimidée. Elle n'osait le regarder, et c'est à peine si elle osait respirer. Il s'assit aux côtés de Gaara. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les bras ramenés sous sa tête, en guise d'oreiller. Les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son dos, de ses bras, de ses jambes, gondolaient son corps. La lumière crue et jaunâtre de la pièce accentuait les contrastes. Ses cheveux humides collaient à son visage, à son cou… Les yeux fermés, le visage toujours aussi grave… _on dirait une statue grecque… _Si le terme « Apollon » pouvait s'incarner, ça aurait été lui. _Il est parfait…_

Sakura ne pouvait détacher son regard de Gaara. Elle profitait du fait qu'elle ne la vît pas pour le scruter, graver son image dans sa mémoire et pouvoir rêver à lui.

Elle prit la trousse de soin et en sortit les éléments qui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle ôta la serviette que Gaara avait utilisé comme compresse… _c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais…_ Elle inspecta… la balle était toujours à l'intérieur, il fallait l'opérer.

« La balle est toujours à l'intérieur, je ne peux rien faire ici… je … »

« Je sais qu'elle est à l'intérieur. Il faut donc que tu l'enlèves. » reprit Gaara calmement.

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse. Elle inspecta la plaie de nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant. » dit-elle.

Gaara poussa un profond soupire. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, son souffle paisible. Il semblait s'endormir.

« Il faut que tu l'enlèves. »

Sakura resta bouche-bée. Opérer dans ces conditions était purement impossible. La douleur allait le tuer. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, c'est les microbes environnant qui allaient le faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désemparée. _Il a l'air sérieux …_ comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir et pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. _Et s'il meurt ? S'il meurt…_ L'idée même qu'elle puisse être responsable de la mort de Gaara la tétanisa. Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait exploser. _Que faire ?_ Elle fouilla dans la trousse de secours : rien qui puisse servir d'anesthésiant assez puissant. Elle songea à l'assommer, mais elle en était incapable. _Que faire ?? _Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'être submergée par ces pensées contradictoires, elle sentit une main saisir son poignet. _Il _avait ouvert les yeux, et _il _la regardait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Fais juste ce que tu as à faire ! » dit-il dans un souffle.

Puis il referma les yeux et laissa retomber sa main sur le sofa.

Elle resta tétanisée un moment. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Mais _Il_ lui faisait confiance. Il avait besoin d'elle, et elle avait besoin qu'il vive. Elle attacha ses cheveux…

Elle… l'aimait beaucoup.

E c'est poussée par ses sentiments et sans réfléchir davantage, que Sakura commença par désinfecter la plaie. Son esprit était comme stérile, elle ne voyait plus que la plaie, ne pensait plus qu'à la soigner. Ses mains, tremblantes, se stabilisèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à opérer. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides, sa concentration extrême. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient sur son front, sur ses joues, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde.

Elle extirpa la balle après une heure de bataille. En faite, elle n'en était pas sure, le temps semblait suspendu. Elle prit le fil, l'aiguille, et commença à recoudre. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle lui fit un bandage pour fixer la compresse. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était terminé.

Après un instant de suspend, elle souffla. Elle avait l'impression que cette respiration était la première depuis deux heures. Elle regarda la plaie recousue. _J'ai réussi. _Puis, elle regarda Gaara. Il ne bougeait pas. _Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai tué !_

« G…Gaara ? » Balbutia-t-elle. « Gaara ?! »

Sakura s'approcha de lui, paniquée. Il respirait. _Il dort !? _ Effectivement, Gaara s'était endormi. Skura eut un geste de recul… _Est-il réellement humain pour s'endormir naturellement alors qu'on l'opère sans anesthésiant ?! _Le fait était que, s'il était humain, Gaara pouvait maîtriser son corps, sa douleur, et ses émotions ; il réussissait là où tout autre aurait échoué. Il lui suffisait de la vouloir. En ce sens peut-être, n'était-il plus humain. En ce sens …

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. _C'est ma chance … ! _Elle ferma les yeux, et, la bouche en cœur, approcha son visage de celui de son idole endormi. Alors que sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celle du jeune homme, elle sentit une pression au niveau de ses poignets. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Gaara la regardait. Il avait appliqué deux doigts, sur chacun de ses poignets appuyés sur le sofa. Sakura s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire, la bleue ? »

Elle esquissa un large sourire gêné, tout en se reculant brusquement.

« Non, je … c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » se justifia-t-elle. « Je… voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien ! »

Elle se leva du sofa et rangea son matériel avec empressement.

Gaara se leva avec peine.

« Vous devriez rester allongé… » Marmonna Sakura, encore honteuse. « La plaie vient à peine d'être recousue… ! »

Gaara ne prit pas garde à ses recommandations, et enfila un haut. Il saisit un pantalon sur une pile de vêtements, puis s'interrompit. Il posa son regard sur Sakura, et lui fit geste de se retourner.

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, en se retournant d'un bond.

_Kyyaah ! Si seulement j'avais des yeux derrière la tête … Pourquoi j'en n'ai pas ?! Pourquoi ?_ Se lamentait-elle intérieurement.

Après s'être habillé, Gaara enfila ses chaussures, et alla à la fenêtre entrouvrir ses stores, pour voir à l'extérieur. _C'est déjà l'aube…_

Il enfila une veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Voyant qu'il avait l'intention de sortir, Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour contester.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. » lança Gaara, en ouvrant la porte.

En voyant son regard réprobateur et agacé, Sakura baissa la tête. _Ash… pourquoi tant de fierté… ? _Elle sortit la première, se sentant plus impuissante et inutile que jamais. Elle le regardait fermer la porte. _Etrange…_ Son visage paraissait moins fermé, plus rayonnant. C'était imperceptible, certes, mais _elle_ le voyait. Elle, qui à force de le contempler, à force de l'admirer, connaissait ses traits et expressions par cœur. Mais celle-ci, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu un jour...

Gaara s'éloigna vers l'horizon, d'un pas pressé. Il trottinait presque. _Il est impatient…_ Qu'allait-il retrouver avec tant de hâte… là-bas ? Sakura tressaillit. Un immense sentiment troublant l'envahit. Un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être celui de son âme passionnée, sentant l'objet de son adoration s'éloigner un peu plus…

Et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, elle se demandait… _Qui est-ce qu'il regarde… quand il me tourne le dos ?_

_

* * *

  
_

***

Hinata s'inquiétait.

Gaara ne s'était pas montré de toute la matinée, il n'était pas venu déjeuner. Elle se rappelait les tâches de sang, et son comportement étrange. _Peut-être était-il vraiment blessé ?_ Elle monta péniblement les marches des escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Etage où se trouvaient les chambres. Elle s'arrêta devant celle de Gaara et colla une oreille sur la porte : aucun son.

_Peut-être est-il blessé ?…_

Elle posa une main hésitante sur la poignée. Elle savait que si elle appelait, il allait encore nier. _Il a bien trop de fierté !_ Elle hésitait, retira puis reposa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. _Et s'il avait eu une nouvelle crise, comme l'autre soir ?_ Elle se souvint l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé, cette nuit-là. Tremblant, presque paralysé au sol par elle-ne-savait-quelle crise d'angoisse. Cette pensée la fit frémir. _Je préfère en avoir le cœur net ! _

Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Oh … » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Gaara était là, devant elle, enfilant un pantalon.

« Ya !! » s'exclama-t-il en la voyant entrer.

Hinata resta un instant tétanisée, puis voulut faire demi-tour. Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux et voulut se retourner, mais ses béquilles s'entrechoquèrent et la firent tomber. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à sa chute, ne faisait que se confondre en excuses, sous le regard amusé de Gaara. Celui-ci finit d'enfiler son pantalon, _décidément, c'est mon jour aujourd'hui ! …_puis vint s'accroupir à côté d'Hinata, qui, les yeux fermés, tâtonnait tout autour d'elle à la recherche de ses béquilles.

« Désolée, désolée » «Répétait-elle. « Je ne savais pas, désolée, désolée, oh mon Dieu, désolée ! »

Il l'observa un moment, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres. Puis, il frappa sur le sommet du crâne d'Hinata, comme un toc à une porte. La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux et le découvrit devant elle. Elle se racla la gorge, gênée, puis tenta de retrouver un peu de dignité.

« On …heum… on va à la foire tout à l'heure. » Commença-t-elle calmement. « Je venais vous prévenir et vous inviter à venir avec nous. »

Gaara s'amusait de sa gêne.

« Vous m'informez ou vous m'invitez, mademoiselle ? »

« Je … heum, je vous invite bien sûr ! » dit-elle, en essayant de sourire plus ou moins naturellement.

Gaara cherchait son regard avec malice, tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le sien. Alors, le jeune homme s'approcha encore plus près de la jeune fille, qui sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à tout rompre. Elle sentit la respiration de Gaara effleurer son visage, la chaleur envahir ses joues _Arf… je dois être toute rouge ! _Elle le regarda brièvement : il la regardait avec insistance, tel un animal assoiffé. Ses yeux la pénétraient. Elle détourna à nouveau son regard. Quand leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle ferma les yeux, tétanisée. Elle tentait désespérément de calmer son cœur, de ralentir son souffle. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle sentait son parfum emplir ses narines, et glisser jusqu'à son âme.

Gaara s'immobilisa et la regarda un instant. Son visage, ses sourcils froncés, son nez, sa bouche… il passa une main derrière Hinata et attrapa quelque chose, qu'il tenta de ramener à lui. Mais Hinata était assis dessus.

« Vous êtes assise sur mes chaussures, Hinata. » dit-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Hinata ouvrit un œil, _Quoi ??_ puis l'autre. Elle tourna la tête. Effectivement, en tombant, elle avait atterrie sur les chaussures de Gaara, positionnées sur le seuil. Quand elle le vit, Hinata esquissa une moue désespérée. _Quel embarras, oh, quelle honte ! Que faire, Hinata ? _Gaara la fixait du regard, l'air de rien, attendant qu'elle veuille bien libérer ses chaussures, ce qu'elle fit. Le jeune homme se redressa, et les enfila, Hinata à ses pieds.

« Vous comptez rester assis là pendant qu'on ira à la foire ? » lui demanda Gaara en enfilant une veste.

« N…Non » balbutia-t-elle.

L'espace de quelques secondes, elle espérait être devenue invisible ou bien avoir la capacité de se téléporter dans un endroit où sa honte elle-même ne la retrouverait pas. Mais non, elle était bien là, fixant le sol. Doucement elle se releva, prit ses béquilles et sortit de la chambre, la tête baissée.

Gaara la suivit du regard, debout, droit comme un piquet, sur le seuil de sa chambre. Quand elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, il ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration qui sembla le propulser dans un autre monde.

…_. Son parfum …._

***

La fête battait son plein au centre-ville. La foire était installée depuis plus d'une semaine, à l'occasion de la fête anniversaire de la reconstruction de la ville, après le tremblement de terre. Les rue pavées étaient noires de monde, décorées, envahit par les multiples stands de nourriture, de jeux, et autres. La musique, les lumières … l'ambiance était à la réjouissance.

Hinata se retrouvait parfaitement dans cette atmosphère. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit aucun de joie et de décontraction. Appuyée sur ses béquilles, elle tentait de se frayer un chemin au milieu de cette foule, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle embrassait le paysage de ses yeux émerveillés, respirait l'odeur qui se dégageait des stands de confiseries, s'imprégnait de l'ambiance festive qui résonnait en elle.

Gaara se tenait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, le visage grave. Il était mal à l'aise. Les gens, la foule, le bruit… il détestait ça. La stature droite, le regard au loin, il se concentrait pour paraître le plus _normal_ possible. Hanabi le saisit par la main, et se blottit contre lui. Puis, elle désigna un stand de son index.

**« Je veux un nounours ! »** dit-elle à sa sœur.

Hinata sourit, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Ca vous dit, Gaara ? » demanda-t-elle. « Du tir à la carabine ! »

Bien évidemment, non, il n'était pas intéressé. Mais voyant l'enthousiasme général, il se résigna, et se plia à l'avis de la majorité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de stand, où tout le monde se pressait pour avoir une chance de gagner une peluche, une chaîne-HIFI, une télévision… Il y avait tant de monde, qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas avancer. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, et la bousculait de toutes parts. Elle ne dit rien, et tenta d'avancer malgré tout. Gaara, qui était déjà au niveau du stand, se retourna, ne la voyant pas à côté de lui.

« Monsieur, lui dit le forain, c'est à votre tour de tentez votre chance ! »

Ils détestaient ces gens.

« Attends-moi ici. » dit-il à Hanabi, en la laissant près du stand.

Alors, Gaara s'avança vers Hinata, se frayait un chemin dans la foule. En le voyant venir vers elle, Hinata l'accueillit avec un sourire gêné.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » dit-elle. « Je vous rejoindrez. »

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et passa un bras autour de sa taille. De l'autre, il écartait les gens qui se dressaient devant eux, utilisant son corps comme bouclier protecteur pour Hinata. Ils arrièrent près du stand en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Gaara relâcha son emprise sur Hinata, mais prit soin de la positionner à ses côtés, de telle sorte que la foule pressante soit bloquée derrière son dos à lui, et qu'elle n'en souffre pas.

« La prochaine fois, restez près de moi. » lui dit-il en saisissant la carabine que lui tendait le forain.

Autour d'eux, les commentaires fusaient. « C'est impossible ce jeu ! » « C'est truqué ! » « Remboursez-nous ! » En effet, les cibles étaient bien trop loin, et bien de trop petites pour pouvoir être atteintes. Ainsi, tous ceux qui y avaient joué, n'avaient rien remporté, bien au contraire, l'orgueil des hommes les poussaient à jouer et rejouer, jusqu'à épuisement de leur argent. Leurs petites amies pour qui ils avaient dépensé tout cet argent, pour une peluche, les réprimandaient et les accablaient de reproches. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles restaient silencieuses, les bras croisés « C'est pas grave, j'en ai plein de nounours à la maison! » mais leurs yeux dévoilaient leur frustration. En effet, ces peluches n'étaient pas de simples peluches : brodés, cousues mains, importées directement de Thaïlande, elles valaient très chères.

Alors, ils attendaient là, réclamant le remboursement de leurs billets pour truquage. Ils attendaient aussi dans le but de voir si un homme réussirait là ù eux avaient échoué.

« Lequel tu veux ? » demanda Gaara à Hanabi.

Hanabi décrivit l'ours sa sœur, qui le retranscrit à Gaara.

« Elle veut l'ours bleu, avec de grandes oreilles noires ! »

Gaara s'écarta un peu du stand, visa la cible, et tira.

« Nous avons un gagnant !! » s'exclama le forain, à la fois admiratif et soulagé. « Voyez ! Ce jeu n'est pas truqué ! »

Le forain apporta sa peluche à Hanabi, qui la saisit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Gaara se tourna alors vers Hinata.

« Et vous, Hinata ? Lequel est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oh, heu… moi ça va Gaara. » bégaya-t-elle.

Alors, une jeune femme délaissa son compagnon et vint près de Gaara, souriante._ Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut …_

« Si elle n'en veut pas, moi je veux bien le chien argenté, en haut à droite. »

Gaara eut envie de la renvoyer d'où elle venait, mais voyant que tous les yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, il s'exécuta, et décrocha la peluche pour la jeune femme. Alors, une autre femme vint près de lui, lui faisant sa requête, puis une autre et une autre… De telle sorte que toutes les mécontentes repartirent avec leurs peluches, heureuses, au bras de leurs petits-amis honteux. Hinata et Hanabi le regardaient, admiratives. _Il fait ça avec tant de facilité…_

Voyant son stand se vider malgré ses efforts pour que ça n'arrive pas, le forain s'approcha de Gaara.

« Hey, jeune-homme, lui dit-il à l'oreille, merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ces gens ! Mais … arrête maintenant ! Ces peluches valent très chères ! »

Il puait la friandise et la cigarette. Gaara le méprisa du regard, un rictus aux lèvres. _Tss._ Puis, il désigna le stand de peluches restantes.

« Laquelle est la plus chère ? » demanda-t-il.

Le forain désigna une énorme peluche en forme de chien affalé. Elle était blanche, avec des broderies dorées, et au niveau de l'abdomen, deux cœurs entrelacés.

« C'est la peluche des amoureux ! » s'exclama le forain. « Mais elle est très dure à remporter ! D'ailleurs, personne n'a même réussi à effleurer la cible ! »

« Si j'y parviens … je veux aussi le petit ours roux, sur le côté. » négocia Gaara.

Le forain accepta, convaincu qu'il ne réussirait pas à toucher la cible. Il l'avait trop bien positionnée : elle était en biais et dissimulée derrière une autre cible. D'autre part, il avait mis derrière elle une boite de conserve qui, le cas échéant, l'empêcherait de tomber. C'était pour ainsi dire, mission impossible.

Gaara se positionna, visa, et tira. Il avait remarqué la boite de conserve. Ainsi, il ne via pas la cible, mais directement le boite qui la soutenait. Et il remporta la peluche, sous les ovations de la foule, et les complaintes du forain.

« Tiens ! Voilà tes peluches ! » Lui lança le forain en lui remettant son prix. « Maintenant partez ! Vous m'avez ruiné ! »

Gaara lui lança un regard noir, puis s'éloigna, suivit par Hinata et Hanabi, qui n'en revenaient pas. Elles marchèrent fièrement à ses côtés, souriantes. Alors, Hanabi passa devant Gaara et lui barra la route.

**« Toi ! Tu as du être tueur dans une autre vie ! »** lui dit-elle.

Gaara esquissa un sourire imperceptible. _T'es plus futée que ce que je croyais, la chose ! _Hinata la réprimanda.

« Hanabi ! »

La fillette lui tira la langue, et tendit les mains vers Gaara, pour l'étreindre. Mais celui-ci eut un geste de recul, et quand elle s'avança un peu plus pour le saisir, glissa d'un geste rapide le petit ours roux entre ses mains. Le visage de la fillette s'illumina.

**« Whoua ! C'est pour moi ?! Merci ! Merci ! »** Puis, le regardant dans les yeux **« Toi, je t'épouserai un jour ! »**

Et elle s'éloigna en sautillant.

Gaara et Hinata restèrent un moment immobiles.

« Heum… celle-ci était pour vous. Mais puisque vous n'en voulez pas… »

Et avant même qu'Hinata ne puisse intervenir, il jeta la peluche dans une poubelle, et s'éloigna. _Argh ! Quel imbécile ! Il ne connait vraiment pas les femmes ou quoi ?!_ La jeune fille se précipita vers la poubelle, et en ressortit la peluche. Elle l'empoussiéra un peu, puis reprit sa marche.

Ils firent tous les stands possibles et imaginables. La plupart du temps, Gaara restait en bas des manèges, l'air sérieux, les regardant s'amuser. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes foraines. Les manèges, c'était pas son truc. Ils mangèrent, burent... La journée passa ainsi très rapidement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pût s'en rendre compte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la fin de la place principale, sur laquelle se tenait la fête. Hinata et Hanabi s'assirent sur un banc, exténuées.

« Je vais chercher la voiture, attendez-moi ici ! » leur recommanda Gaara.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Hanabi s'élança vers lui et lui saisit la main. Il ne sourcilla pas, et continua sa marche avec la fillette suspendue à son bras.

Hinata laissa échapper un petit rire... _Elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse... cette petite alors! _

Elle mit sa peluche sur ses genoux.

« Elle est si belle… » murmura-t-elle en l'admirant.

Elle caressait son poil long et doux, la tournait et la retournait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que le temps passait au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne quittait sa peluche des yeux. Ses grands yeux tristes, sa douceur, sa coupe de cheveux… ce chien ressemblait vraiment à Gaara. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Peut-être resta-t-elle là une demi-heure, peut-être seulement dix minutes… quand elle regarda autour d'elle à nouveau, la nuit était déjà tombée. La place commençait à se vider. _Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_ Elle se leva, et décida de marcher un peu. _Je les croiserai en chemin_, se dit-elle.

Le ciel étoilé, l'air frais, la lune… tout ça lui inspirait une profonde nostalgie, mais aussi de la sérénité. Elle observa un moment cette nuit claire : elle était si belle. La lune était pleine; l'on pouvait vir son visage mélancolique, regardant vers un point inconnu. Les étoiles, le manteau de Morphée... elle comprenait maintenant Gaara. Tout est si calme, si beau, qu'on aurait dit une immense toile. Le ciel semblait ouvert, car une brise emportait au loin tout nuage. _C'est l'anniversaire de Gaara! _

La jeune fille fit alors demi-tour, pour retourner à la fin de la foire, là où les derniers stands étaient encore ouverts.

_Où est-elle passée?_ se demandait Gaara, qui venait d'arriver sur la place avec la voiture. Il avait été retardé par une amie d'Hanabi, qu'ils avaient croisé en route. Après s'être assuré de son identité, il avait laissé Hanabi rentrer avec les parents de cette dernière. _C'était bien ce banc ... _Ne voyant pas trace d'Hinata, il se dit que peut-être, impatiente, elle était rentrée au domaine. Il fit demi-tour, pour s'en assurer.

Hinata arriva au niveau des stands, et s'arrêta devant celui qui vendait toute sorte de bijoux. _Non, ça n'ira pas! Ca non plus ... Ca, c'est beau mais... non. _ Ils étaient tous intéressants, mais ne convenaient pas pour la plupart. Puis, son regard se porta sur un bracelet tout simple: un fil rouge. Elle sourit. _Il est parfait! _Le vendeur, voyant son intérêt pour le bracelet, s'approcha d'elle.

"Vous savez ce que l'on dit du fil rouge, Mademoiselle?"

Hinata esquissa un sourire.

"Oui, je sais." dit-elle. "Je le prends!"

Le vendeur esquissa un sourire, et lui emballa.

"Il sera parfait ! J'espère que vous le trouverez très vite!" dit-il en lui donnant son cadeau.

Hinata sourit.

"En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi."

Puis, elle s'éloigna en direction de la place qu'elle avait quittée.

***

Elle espérait qu'il allait aimer ce cadeau ! _De toutes les façons, c'est l'intention qui compte! _Son sourire s'effaça... avec son caractère, il était fort probable que Gaara ne soit pas du genre à se soucier de l'intention... Elle poussa un profond soupire. _Ce n'est pas juste un fil rouge ! C'est bien plus que ça! Enfin... c'est ce qu'on dit! _

Par un geste d'inattention, Hinata fit tomber sa peluche au sol, et se pencha pour la ramasser. Mais quelqu'un la saisit avant elle. Elle sourit, _Gaara ?_ Mais quand elle regarda qui était cet homme, ce n'était pas Gaara.

« Qui ... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle était cernée.

L'homme devant elle, qui semblait être le leader, ne lui fit aucune réponse.

Il se contenta de passer sa langue sur ses dents en or, un rictus aux lèvres…

* * *

**That's all ! ^^ Reviews please ! ****J'espère que ça vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, remarques, questions… Y'en a qui concerne la suite de l'histoire, donc je ne peux pas y répondre, ça tuerait tout le suspens! xD(Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes vos questions trouveront des réponses par la suite ! ^^ ). **


	7. Chapter 8: Ne souffrez plus, Hinata

**Chapitre 8 ****: « Ne souffrez plus, Hinata. »**

**

* * *

  
**

**H**inata se retrouvait cernée, entourée de quatre hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus commodes. Aux vêtements qu'ils portaient, elle les identifia comme membres d'un gang, mais ne pouvait dire lequel exactement.

Ses mains moites se crispèrent sur ses béquilles, qui, comme ses jambes, commençaient à trembler. La jeune fille faisait pourtant son possible pour ne pas que sa peur se vît. Elle savait bien que, pareils aux chiens, les voyous sentent la peur de leurs adversaires et s'en délectent. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

« Hellooo, jeune-fille ! » lança celui qui était en face d'elle, tout en s'approchant.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle : l'endroit était désert, et la place beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse s'y refugier. Et puis... ses béquilles étaient un obstacle non négligeable. Ils la rattraperaient avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire deux mètres. Autrement dit, elle n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite.

L'homme aux dents en or esquissa un sourire narquois. Il ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, il arriva à sa hauteur et passe une main dans les cheveux d'Hinata.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas … » dit-il d'une voix langoureuse. « On est des vieux amis de ton père ! »

_Papa…_ Hinata fronça les sourcils, et eut un geste de recul. Mais l'homme aux dents en or lui agrippa une poignée de cheveux, et tira dessus, obligeant la jeune fille à le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux noirs et vides, pareils à ceux des requins tueurs. Sans aucun doute, c'était un tueur.

Hinata ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, et soutint son regard. _Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent de moi ?_

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle avec fermeté.

Tous se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on veut ? » reprit l'homme aux dents en or. Il tira un peu plus les cheveux de la jeune fille, et soudain, son ton se fit plus ferme. « Ton père a quelque chose qui nous intéresse, mais refuse se montrer… »

« Et qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ? » demanda Hinata, qui commençait à avoir peur. Sans qu'elle ne put le contrôler, des larmes commençaient à embrouiller sa vue.

L'homme approcha son visage hideux de celui d'Hinata. Il respira ses cheveux, et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Toi… tu es là pour que ton père sache que s'il veut s'amuser avec nous… nous on s'amusera avec toi ! »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il la poussa en arrière. La jeune fille ne put se retenir, et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle gémit. Les rires de ses assaillants retentissaient dans sa tête. Elle tenta de se retourner, pour ramper. _La place est trop loin …_ Mais l'un de ses agresseurs lui attrapa les deux pieds, et la ramena à sa place initiale.

« Où tu vas comme ça, ma jolie ? »

Et ils riaient, ils riaient. Hinata, quant à elle, maudissait ses jambes de ne pouvoir la porter correctement. Elle gratta le sol de ses mains, tentant de résister, mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher le bout des doigts.

Voyant qu'elle se débattait un peu trop, l'homme aux dents en or la gifla violemment à deux reprises, ce qui l'assomma momentanément. Hinata laissa retomber sa tête au sol, incapable de bouger. _Père… qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire… à cause de vous ?_

***

Gaara arriva au domaine Hyuuga, et fut accueilli par … le silence. Nabino, avait pris ses jours de congés annuels. Les autres domestiques étaient rentrés chez eux. Hanabi était chez son amie …

« Hinata ?! » appela-t-il depuis le seuil de la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Gaara monta les escaliers de la maison deux par deux, jusqu'à l'étage … vide. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Hinata, vide également. _Où a-t-elle put aller ?_ Il s'immobilisa un instant et refit mentalement le trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer jusqu'ici. Il visionna à nouveau chaque coin de rue, chaque passants, piétons … il ne l'avait pas vue. Il en était certain. _Où est-elle allée ?_ Alors, il eut un flash… _Peut-être…_ et sortit en courant de la maison.

***

Hinata, à force de se débattre, ne sentait plus ses bras, ni ses jambes. Autour d'elle, c'était l'effervescence. Elle s'était égratignée sur tout le corps à cause des pavés, et des gifles répétitives que lui assénait ses agresseurs. Jusqu'ici, elle s'en était sortie. Ils ne faisaient que s'amuser de sa peur… _Arrêtez… _L'homme aux dents en or se précipita sur elle et lui arracha le haut qu'elle portait, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva à moitié nue, en pleine rue. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son visage pour le renifler, une voix se fit entendre :

« Ca suffit ! »

Hinata l'entendit clairement. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux gonflés, mais ne parvint qu'à les entrouvrir. Il y avait un autre homme, en retrait, dissimulé dans l'ombre des grands arbres. Elle ne vit pas son visage, mais elle le bénit.

« Aidez-moi… » réussit-elle à dire du bout des lèvres.

L'homme aux dents en or se stoppa net, et se retourna vers cet inconnu.

« Mais … on n'a même pas commencé ! » se plaignit-il. « Vous nous avez dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser ! »

_Ils se connaissent… ?_ Hinata tenta de voir, malgré tout, à quoi pouvait ressembler cet individu mystère. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« S'en est assez ! » reprit l'inconnu d'un ton plus ferme. « Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se montrer aujourd'hui. Faites comme on a dit. »

« Bien. » se soumirent-ils.

Alors, l'homme aux dents en or se redressa, et fit un geste à l'un des hommes autour. _Qu'est ce qu'ils vont me faire … ? _Celui-ci s'approcha d'Hinata, et lui cogna la tête, de sorte qu'elle perdit connaissance.

***

Gaara arriva au cimetière essoufflé, tant sa course avait été rapide. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la grille rouillée, mais l'escalada, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple obstacle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une sensation de profond désespoir l'envahit. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il tourna dans le cimetière. Il ne se rappelait plus l'emplacement de la tombe d'Iruka. _Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? _Il n'avait jamais rien oublié, il n'oubliait jamais rien. Il courait comme un fou dans le cimetière, donnait de la tête de tous côtés.

Puis, dans sa précipitation, il trébucha sur un objet, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la tombe recherchée. Il se leva précipitamment : il n'y avait personne.

_Où est-elle ? _ Il était pourtant certain de la trouver là. Avec ses béquilles, elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Elle devait être dans les parages.

Il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme, il fallait se concentrer. Finalement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il courut vers le domaine Hyuuga.

_Peut-être sera-t-elle rentrée. _

Il courait, courait, au même titre que ses pensées. Elles étaient désordonnées, il n'arrivait pas à les calmer. _Elle y sera…_

Ses pieds le portaient. Il ne semblait plus être maître de son corps. Il subissait la situation, lui qui n'avait jamais rien subit. Il subissait. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien ressentit, se sentait troublé.

_Elle y sera…_

La lune était pleine, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Gaara leva la tête, cherchant du réconfort dans cette atmosphère qu'il affectionnait tant. Il ferma les yeux, pour s'en imprégner, et ainsi, faire taire le flux de ses pensées.

_Elle y sera…_

Il tourna à l'angle de la rue qui menait au domaine. De la sueur froide coulait de son front, humidifiant ses cheveux rouges, son visage pâle…

Alors il s'arrêta devant la grille, comme frappé par la foudre. Il ne respirait plus. Ses paupières ne clignaient plus. Sa bouche resta entrouverte et toutes ses pensées cessèrent. Son cœur lui-même s'était tut, pour ne laisser place qu'au vide. Il n'entendait plus rien, sinon _son_ souffle court, imperceptible… il ne voyait plus rien à part _son _corps étendu sur le sol.

_Elle était là…_

Lentement, Gaara s'approcha d'Hinata. Elle ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée, étendue là, sur le gravier, en plein milieu de l'allée. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, et regarda son corps écorché, ses habits déchirés. Gaara mit une main sur sa bouche, pour ne pas crier. Il crispa son visage. Sa vue se brouilla. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais.

Il la regarda un moment, l'air hébété.

« Hinata … » souffla-t-il.

Lui, qui ne ressentait jamais rien, venait d'apprendre la tristesse, l'angoisse, et le désarroi. Machinalement, il enleva sa veste, et la lui passa autour des épaules pour la couvrir. Il approcha une main tremblante du visage d'Hinata. Il lui caressa la joue, lui caressa les cheveux. Ces gestes n'étaient ni volontaires, ni réfléchis… ils étaient juste naturels ; aussi naturels que le jour précède la nuit, aussi naturel que l'étoile du matin. Il la saisit, la porta au bras comme une enfant. _Elle est si légère …_

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, et la mit sur son lit.

Alors, il la débarrassa de ses habits déchirés et la débarbouilla. Ensuite, il la soigna. Toute la nuit. Il ne ferma pas l'œil, mais veilla à son chevet. Elle était si faible. Il était si fort. Elle était Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Il était Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Ils n'avaient décidemment rien en commun, rien à partager. Pourquoi ressentait-il alors, ce sentiment de révolte au fond de lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il tomber de l'intérieur ? Lui, Gaara. Lui, La machine.

Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles ?

***

* * *

Ce n'est que le lendemain, au soir, qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

La lumière, même tamisée, de la chambre, l'aveugla légèrement. Elle cligna des yeux, et porta une main à son visage. _Où suis-je ? _Elle regarda autour d'elle, et finit par reconnaître sa chambre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle était arrivée là. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle se rappela cette nuit. Elle se rappela sa peur, et laissa échapper une faible plainte.

Gaara entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, un verre d'eau à la main. En la voyant réveillée, il s'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil de la chambre, et la regarda. Il refoula au fond de lui toute son angoisse, toute sa colère, toute son amertume. Il en aurait besoin plus tard. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Hinata tourna la tête et vit Gaara à côté d'elle. Sn visage s'illumina littéralement, tel celui d'un enfant à qui l'on fait une surprise. Pur. Vrai.

« Gaara, vous êtes là ! » se réjouit-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il avait à la main. Elle le saisit, et en but quelques gorgées. Elle crispa le visage : sa gorge la faisait souffrir.

Gaara resta debout près du lit, comme figé. Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil : son regard était glacial, les poings fermés : il avait l'air en colère.

« Etes-vous inconsciente ? » demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle sourit.

« Pou… pourquoi dites-vous ça ?»

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester près de moi !? Hinata ! Pourquoi êtes vous partie ?! J'aurais pu vous protéger. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que… j'étais mort d'inquiétude… Hinata, êtes-vous stupide à ce point-là ?! »

Sa voix était tremblante. Forte, mais incertaine.

La jeune-fille ne savait quoi répondre, et le regardait avec ses grands yeux laiteux, interrogative. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, puis, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit sur sa table de chevet, le petit paquet cadeau qu'elle avait réparé pour Gaara. Elle le saisit, et le lui tendit, un large sourire candide aux lèvres.

« Ce soir là… la lune était pleine, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir… On aurait dit des diamants couvrant une étole … C'était splendide ! Le vent soufflait fort, emportant les feuilles mortes sur son passage. Le ciel paraissait ouvert, Gaara ! Vraiment… Voilà ce dont je me souviens… Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Gaara la méprisa du regard. Il saisit le cadeau et le serra rageusement dans sa main, sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir.

« Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?! » demanda Hinata, outrée. Gaara jeta le petit cadeau derrière lui. « Yah ! Quel goujat ! »

Gaara resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches, l'air sérieux. Hinata l'accusa du regard, les sourcils froncé et la mine fâchée. Puis, elle s'adoucit et reprit :

« On dit qu'une âme ne vit vraiment que lorsqu'elle a trouvé sa sœur … On dit aussi que l'existence humaine se résume à cette recherche… les endroits où nous allons, les personnes que vous rencontrons, celles que nous évitons, les imprévus, les accidents… rien n'est dû au hasard. Tout ça, c'est en fait notre âme qui suit le fil rouge qui l'attache à sa sœur. Elle le remonte, sans nous ne nous en rendions compte… Et lorsqu'un jour les âmes sœurs se rencontrent … alors on est vraiment heureux… »

La mâchoire crispée, le regard ferme, il regardait Hinata, qui commençait à se décontenancer. Soudain, le sourire de la jeune fille fit place à une moue mélancolique, et la tristesse emplie son regard.

« Je… je ne me souviens plus. »

Gaara devina sans grand effort qu'elle mentait. Il laissa échapper un soupire. _Tss._ Alors, sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Hinata hésitait. Elle ne pouvait rien lui avouer. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'agissait de son père… alors il commencerait à se poser des questions sur sa famille. Ca pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas l'impliquer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

_Après tout… ce n'est qu'un kiné ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien entreprendre ?_ Elle lui redonna son verre vide.

« Je … je me souviens qu'il y avait quatre hommes au début. Puis, un autre est arrivé. Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage. » commença-t-elle timidement.

« Et les autres ?»

La jeune fille prit une mine sérieuse. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir, mais les images et les événements demeuraient entrelacés, flous.

« Je ne sais plus … ils ressemblaient à tout le monde … ils… »

Elle regarda Gaara. A première vue, il semblait calme. Etonnamment calme et serein. Ses traits étaient détendus. Elle fouilla un peu plus dans sa mémoire.

« Ah si … je me souviens maintenant… » reprit-elle la voix tremblante. « L'un d'eux avait des dents en or, et n'arrêtait pas de passer sa langue dessus… »

Soudain, le verre que Gaara tenait dans ses mains vola en éclats, tellement la pression qu'il exerça dessus fut grande. Hinata sursauta, surprise. Mais elle fut encore plus troublée, en reposant son regard sur Gaara. Il n'avait pas bougé, ne semblait rien sentir. Elle s'approcha, pour regarder l'état de ses mains : elles étaient ensanglantées. Mais Gaara ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, et fixait un point devant lui.

« Vos… vos mains… » balbutia Hinata.

Gaara baissa la tête, et regarda ses mains.

« Oh… ce n'est rien … » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il se leva lentement du lit, et alla se rincer les mains dans la salle de bain voisine. Son sang se mêlait à l'eau, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. _Des dents en or…_ Il essuya ses mains blessées, et se fit un bandage avec des compresses. _Des dents en or …_ Alors, il revint dans la chambre, sous les yeux interrogatifs d'Hinata.

« Je dois m'absenter un moment. » dit-il.

« Non !! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ne me laissez pas toute seule Gaara ! S'il vous plait… »

Son regard était pétrifié. En le remarquant, Gaara prit un air et un ton plus ferme.

« Ma'Nabino ne devrait pas tarder. Les autres domestiques sont déjà là. Vous ne risquez rien. »

« Non ! Gaara ! Restez avec moi ! Je vous en supplie… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. _Peut-être à cause de sa performance à la foire ?_ Elle savait qu'il était en mesure de la protéger. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. A part pour son père.

Il se résigna, et alla s'assoir sur le lit, près d'elle. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur le ventre de Gaara, et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Sa respiration la berçait. Gaara crispa sn corps au contact d'Hinata.

« Merci … » murmura-t-elle, en s'endormant.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche de cette manière, et se sentait mal à l'aise. Les cheveux d'Hinata sentaient la fraise. Ils étaient doux. Leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Il eut un geste de recul instinctif, écarta la main qu'Hinata avait posée sur son bras. Elle respirait profondément, tandis que Gaara avait le souffle presque coupé. Il n'osait pas la regarder, de peur de… mais son regard se posait irrémédiablement sur elle, endormie. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux sombres, ses joues rosées… _Elle ressemble à un ange…_ Finalement, naturellement, il l'entoura de ses bras.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur, et attendit. Il attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour se soustraire à son étreinte. Il revêtit son habits de ninja, son habits de tueur, et s'échappa dans la nuit.

_L'un d'eux avait des dents en or, et n'arrêtait pas de passer sa langue dessus…_

Cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit, à mesure qu'il traversait la ville.

* * *

***

Shiro sortait, comme à son habitude, d'un des bars les plus miteux de Konoha, cette nuit là. Il titubait, déjà imbibé d'alcool alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Comme à son habitude, il était accompagné de ses trois acolytes et subordonnés.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller dans un autre bar, quand un homme vint se positionner devant leur voiture encore stationnée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Tous regardaient la silhouette noire devant eux. _C'est qui ce malade ?_ Alors, l'inconnu brandit un revolver dans leur direction, et tira trois fois. Trois balles fatales qui atteignirent les trois acolytes de Shiro.

Pris de panique, Shiro sortit de la voiture, mais l'alcool le fit trébucher. Il voulut se relever, mais fut brusquement plaqué au sol.

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

Son agresseur le saisit par les vêtements et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Gaara ?! » s'exclama Shiro.

Gaara le regardait de ses yeux verts haineux.

« Shiro … je t'arracherai bien chacune de tes dents en or… mais j'ai besoin que tu puisse répondre à l'une de mes questions avant ça. »

Shiro le regardait, paniqué. Son souffle était rapide. Il empestait l'alcool, et ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'ivresse et la peur.

« Qui est-ce qui vous a donné l'ordre d'agresser Hinata Hyuuga ? Qui ? » demanda calmement Gaara.

Le visage de Shiro se détendit alors. Il commença à rire.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ! » se moquait-il.

Gaara réitéra sa question, et Shiro réitéra sa réponse.

Perdant patience, Gaara se leva, et pointa son arme sur lui.

« Avec ou sans toi, je le saurai. »

Shiro ne le croyais pas capable de la tuer. Il savait que c'était un assassin, mais Shiro était le chef d'un gang important, auquel Ushiha-sama avait l'habitude de faire appel pour exécuter les sals boulots. Mais là, c'était différent. Ca ne pouvait pas venir d'Ushiha-sama, était donné qu'il lui avait donné l'entière responsabilité de la mission. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça.

Gaara retira la sécurité et s'apprêta à tirer. Shiro écarquilla les yeux, et mis ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger.

« Sasuke ! C'est Sasuke ! » s'écria-t-il.

Gaara s'immobilisa. Il lui demanda de répéter.

« C'est Sasuke qui a tout manigancé ! Il nous a promis un sacré pactole pour faire peur à la fille et la malmener un peu ! Il voulait s'en servir comme appât pour attirer Hiachi ! » balbutia Shiro. « Tu me tue pas, hein ? Tu me tue pas ? »

Gaara mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux. Il souriait, laissant apparaître ses dents en or. Il passa sa langue dessus.

La bruit d'une détonation résonna dans la nuit, au centre de cette ville constamment secoue par des affaires criminelles. Personne n'y prit vraiment garde… ils avaient l'habitude. Même les agents de sécurité prirent le temps de terminer leur dessert, avant de se rendre sur les lieux supposés du crime. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que les cadavres de quatre voyous. Aucune trace de l'assassin.

_Surement un règlement de compte… Surement._

_Sasuke …_

***

A son réveil, Hinata trouva Gaara à ses côtés, la tête appuyée contre la sienne. Il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait délicatement. Il avait passé un bras autour d'elle et fixait le mur d'en face, comme hypnotisé. Aux cernes qu'il avait autour des yeux, il n'avait pas dû dormir… _Est-ce qu'il a veillé toute la nuit ?_ Son teint était blafard, ses yeux habituellement si expressifs étaient devenus livides. Il n'était vêtu que d'un débardeur découvrant ses bras dessinés, et laissant imaginer le reste. Elle sourit : il avait le fil rouge au poignet.

Gaara vit qu'elle était réveillée, et lâcha sa main avec empressement. Il ramena son bras vers lui, et croisa ses bras, gêné. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Gaara prit un air sérieux qui lui donna des airs inquiétants. Hinata, repensant à sa main dans la sienne, et le voyant ainsi à côté d'elle, se mit à rougir. _Oh non … ! Je suis maudite !_

Avec empressement, elle se glissa sous les draps et mit un oreiller sur son visage pour dissimuler sa honte. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je rugisse !? Pourquoi ? Quel embarras ! _ Elle entreprit de faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque pour faire redescendre la pression. _Inspire…. Expire…. Inspire …_

« Ne souffrez plus, Hinata. » lança Gaara, rompant le silence.

Hinata s'immobilisa, surprise. Peut-être même avait elle arrêter de respirer sans s'en rendre compte en entendant cette phrase. _Ai-je bien entendu ?..._ Sans bouger le reste de son corps, Gaara ôta l'oreiller qu'elle avait mis sur son visage. Hinata, encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, le regardait de ses yeux laiteux, bouche bée. Gaara ne la regardait pas, mais s'obstinait à fixer le mur en face de lui.

« C… comment ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Gaara se leva du lit, et resta un moment debout, immobile, les bras le long du corps, dos à Hinata.

« Ne souffrez plus, Hinata… » reprit-il. « Quand vous souffrez … Hinata… je souffre, moi aussi. »

« Qu… qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hinata tenta de voir son visage, mais il lui faisait dos. Elle le sentait cependant troublé. Gaara tourna très légèrement la tête, un sourire imperceptible et triste sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est insupportable. »

Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. Gaara, après lui avoir recommandé de se reposer, sortit de la chambre.

_Alors… ce pourrait-il que …._

A cette pensée, un sourire vint illuminer le visage d'Hinata, qui se mit à rougir aussitôt. Puis, elle se dit que peut-être, elle exagérait la situation. Après tout, qui aurait pu garder son calme dans une telle situation? Mais ... il avait l'air vraiment affecté par ce qui lui était arrivé. Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaître que la haine et le mépris... il avait montré des traces d'intérêt pour elle. Non? Elle s'enfouit à nouveau sous les draps, _Quel embarras ! Haah ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

**Chapitre un peu plus « hard », mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça (les deux trames crime/romance s'entremêlent) ^^**

**Vous savez que les reviews sont importants pour les auteurs, pour savoir si l'histoire plait, si elle ne plait pas, quoi améliorer… alors s'il vous plait ! :D C'est toujours encourageant et stimulant ! (^o^)/ Alors ne vous en privez pas, que vous aimiez (ou pas) ^-^ (mais quand même pas trop méchants, hein --')  
**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 ****: « Oh, mon Dieu ! Vous marchez, Hinata ! »**

Gaara entra dans le bureau de Ushiha-sama pour la première fois depuis 2 mois. Ce bureau qui lui était pourtant si familier devenait de plus en plus flou dans sa mémoire. Les bruits du Fairway, cette agitation permanente dont il s'était accoutumé au fil des années, la dérangeaient à présent. Et son toit… ce toit sur lequel il allait contempler les étoiles. Cela semblait faire une éternité. Gaara pénétra dans l'étroit couloir qui menait au bureau d'Ushiha-sama, empli d'une appréhension inhabituelle.

« Gaara est ici. » annonça un des deux hommes positionnés au devant de la porte.

« Faites-le entrer. »

Gaara reconnu la voix d'Ushiha-sama. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il frémit. Il avait presque oublié combien cet homme le terrorisait. Il avait presque oublié son charisme surnaturel et tout le respect qu'il lui inspirait. Il avait presque oublié l'autorité paternelle qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Gaara entra dans le bureau après y avoir été invité. Il inspecta discrètement la pièce. Tout était en place : le long tapis rouge, le bureau massif, le fauteuil en cuir noir, les bibelot, le mini bar… tout était là. Assis dans son fauteuil majestueux, Fugaku fumait un cigare cubain, comme il avait l'habitude de la faire. Ca lui donnait un air plus solennel.

« Approche-toi, mon garçon. » l'invita Ushiha, quand il le vit entrer.

Gaara s'exécuta. En entrant à l'intérieur, il découvrit Sasuke, assis dans un coin de la pièce, attendant, silencieux. Gaara lui lança un coup d'œil rapide, et sentit presque instantanément son souffle s'accélérer. Les dernières paroles de Shiro résonnaient encore dans son esprit _« Sasuke ! C'est Sasuke ! »… Sasuke_… _je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, pour l'instant_… Cette impuissance momentanée exaspérait Gaara. Si ce n'était pas pour Ushiha-sama, il se serait déjà précipité sur Sasuke pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde… Mais cette perspective bienheureuse semblait bien lointaine pour le moment. Il était tout de même le fils d'Ushiha, celui qui incarnait le plus la figure paternel pour Gaara. Mais… il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire regretter son geste. C'était comme gravé dans ses os.

Gaara s'immobilisa devant le bureau, en face de Fugaku, et inclina la tête respectueusement.

« Je suis là pour vous servir, Ushiha-sama. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire satisfait. Sasuke, qui l'observait, décela une lueur dans ses yeux ; une lueur de fierté. _Est-il son fils pour qu'il lui sourie comme ça ?!_ Il détourna les yeux un instant, trop blessé, trop dégouté pour pouvoir le supporter.

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici… » commença-t-il. « Donne-moi des nouvelles de la mission que je t'ai confié. »

Gaara hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas si cette question était une vraie question, ou un moyen caché pour lui remonter les bretelles. Il fixa le sol encore quelques secondes, cherchant l'inspiration, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« J'ai failli récupérer le document, mais Hiachi a réussi à m'échapper. » répondit Gaara, après avoir pesé ses mots dans son esprit. « Je ne sais pas encore où il se trouve, mais je fais mon possible pour le découvrir le plus rapidement possible, Ushiha-sama. »

« Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, Gaara ! et puis… je connais Hiachi depuis un moment maintenant. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser attraper ? Une vraie anguille ! »

Gaara fut légèrement soulagé par les paroles de son maître. Il inspira.

« Cependant… reprit Fugaku, tu sais que l'importance de ce document, Gaara. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser en sa possession. »

Le fait était que Gaara ignorait tout de ce fameux document. Il savait juste ce que Ushiha lui avait laissé entendre : il s'agissait apparemment d'un document très compromettant pour Fugaku, qui serait sans doute démasqué par les autorités et arrêté si ce document leur parvenait. Certes, Hiachi avait intérêt à faire paraître ce document. Dans la course à l'argent et aux trafics en tous genres, Fugaku Ushiha était son principal rival.

« Je… ferai mon possible, Ushiha-sama. Je ferai davantage. »

« Tu as mon entière confiance, Gaara. Je voulais juste voir comment tu t'en sortais. » Conclut Fugaku. « Tu peux y aller. »

Gaara s'inclina à nouveau, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu sais Gaara… » reprit Fugaku. Gaara s'immobilisa et se retourna pour faire face à son maître. Il fixait le sol. « Tu sais en quoi les femmes sont semblables à une drogue ?... Quand tu les laisses s'insinuer en toi, elles te font toutes deux tourner la tête. Une dépendance à cette sensation d'ivresse attache ton cœur et voile ta raison. Alors, tu leur laisses le champ libre pour te détruire de l'intérieur. … Penses-y. »

Gaara ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi Fugaku lui disait cela. Pensait-il qu'Hinata fût la cause de soin retard dans l'accomplissement de sa mission ? Il l'ignorait. Avait-il remarqué, au premier coup d'œil, un changement en Gaara ? Il n'en savait pas plus. Le jeune homme s'inclina à nouveau. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke : il ne le regardait pas, mais le rictus qu'il arborait au coin des lèvres montrait son amusement, sa satisfaction. Gaara s'arrêta près de lui, et les bras le long du corps, s'inclina devant lui.

« Tous mes respects, Sasuke… » dit-il d'un ton posé et calme.

Puis il se redressa. Sasuke le regardait maintenan. Il avait compris l'acte de Gaara _; il sait… C'est donc lui qui a tué Shiro ?! _Sasuke frémit au fond de lui. Gaara aurait pu le dénoncer à son père, et ainsi, le mettre hors course pour un bon moment. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. _Pourquoi ? _

Gaara sortit de la pièce, et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, Sasuke pensait, cogitait sur l'affrontement tant attendu qu'ils échangeraient plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… il en était certain.

Gaara, quant à lui, se remémorait les paroles de Sasuke : s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver Hiachi dans les délais, il serait remplacé par Sasuke, dont la technique était apparemment d'utiliser Hinata comme appât…

_Ca ne peut pas arriver…_

***

Hinata attendait Gaara sur un banc, devant le domaine. Elle balançait ses jambes faibles, comme une enfant impatiente.

Elle était rétablie, grâce à Gaara, et comptait bien le lui rendre. Pendant toute sa convalescence, il avait été là. Il l'avait soignée et veillée. Il s'était montré plus attentionné que jamais elle n'aurait pu le soupçonner. Pourtant, elle demeurait incertaine… à part de rares exceptions qui semblaient être des moments d'égarement de sa part, il ne lui ouvrait pas son cœur et ne faisait pas transparaître ses sentiments.

_Peut-être n'éprouve-t-il que de la tendresse…_ A cette pensée, elle secoua la tête, une grimace au visage. Depuis toujours, elle n'avait inspiré que de la tendresse aux hommes qu'elle avait aimés. Peut-être à cause de son physique… Elle se regarda de haut en bas. Elle était mince, presque maigre, très blanche. Ses joues rosées, ses grands yeux laiteux et son petit nez tout sauf sexy la faisaient paraître dix ans de moins. Elle avait essayé le maquillage, une coupe de cheveux plus mature, un style vestimentaire plus sophistiqué, mais rien n'y faisait. _Arf… quelle poisse !_

Relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés en repensant à tous ses amours perdus à cause de son physique de gamine, elle esquissa finalement un sourire. Il était là, marchant vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Sa démarche était vraiment élégante, son physique et sa silhouette, parfaits. Contrairement à elle, il paraissait plus mature que son âge. Ils étaient pourtant tous deux de la même année… mais l'écart était ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta près d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il à Hinata.

« Je vous attendais ! Amenez-moi faire une balade ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, interrogatif_. Son air dépité est vraiment attirant… _A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait à nouveau, elle semblait redécouvrir la splendeur de sa beauté. En fait, sa beauté était excessive, presque inhumaine. Ses yeux en amande, verts, plus verts que l'émeraude. Ses traits fins et forts en même temps, comme ces statues grecques exposées dans les musées. Le noir autour de ses yeux lui donnait des airs sévères et inquiétants. Mais quand il souriait, deux fossettes discrètes venant creuser ses joues lui donnaient un air candide et pur. Ses épaules fortes, son buste, sa silhouette élancée et musclée. Une perfection.

« Et pourtant devrais-je faire ça ? » rétorqua-t-il à Hinata.

« Allez, Gaara ! S'il vous plait ! J'ai envie de marcher un petit peu… avec vous ! »

« J'ai pas envie. » dit-il sèchement.

_Arf, quelle tête de mule !_ Elle cogita rapidement au moyen de l'attendrir, comptant s'appuyer sur son physique enfantin. Elle ouvrit dans ses yeux laiteux et battit des cils, une moue de chien battu au visage.

« S'il vous plait… mh… »

Gaara la méprisa du regard, comme de coutume. Finalement, après un soupire profond, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hinata, qui s'empressa de la saisir.

« Merci ! »

_Ah… ! trop facile !_

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le grand domaine des Hyuuga.

Hinata, s'aidant de ses béquilles, s'émerveillait du paysage ensoleillé et estival. Gaara marchait juste derrière elle, et la regardait s'émerveiller, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. _Pourquoi est-ce que je souris bêtement ?_ Il prit un air plus sévère.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Hinata, dans l'espoir de rompre le silence.

Gaara ne répondit pas. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Sa voix grave aurait sans doute gâché ce moment de paix et de détente. Les cheveux d'Hinata se balançaient dans sa marche, pareils à des vagues. C'était étrange, comme ils donnaient envie d'être caressés…

Hinata s'immobilisa. Gaara s'interrogea sur les motifs de cet arrêt soudain. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée ?...

« Je… voulais vous remerciez, Gaara. » avoua-t-elle. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi pendant ma convalescence. C'était vraiment gentil… de votre part. »

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Gaara se sentit froissé qu'elle le remercie. Le remercier revenait à considérer qu'il lui avait rendu service… alors qu'en fait, et il le savait, c'est à lui qu'il avait rendu service. Voilà pourquoi, il ne répondit pas, et s'arrêta derrière elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hinata, qui lui faisait dos. Elle était vraiment petite. Il voyait le sommet de son crâne.

« Gaara ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-elle après cet instant de silence.

Gaara fronça les sourcils, interrogatif.

« Oui, je vais bien… »

Hinata ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, de sorte que Gaara ne put voir l'expression sur son visage. Cependant, au son de sa voix, elle lui sembla troublée. Et en effet, elle avait décidé de lui faire part des récents changements qu'elle avait constatés dans leur relation. Elle voulait savoir si ces doutes étaient fondés, ou s'ils n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination un peu trop débordante.

« Non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire… est-ce que vous vous sentez bien … avec moi ? »

Gaara fut surpris par cette question. En fait, il n'en comprenait pas le but. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas l'archétype du gars romantique. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Pour lui, le langage amoureux, était un charabia incompréhensible. Ainsi, HInata dû préciser ces dires.

« Parce que moi… poursuivit-elle, je me sens bien avec vous. Quand vous êtes là, je me sens en sécurité. Pas parce que vous maniez bien les armes… mais parce que vous êtes là. Je que ça doit vous surprendre mais j'aime que vous soyez là, avec moi. Je m'en suis rendue compte et… je voulais que vous le sachiez. Je voulais aussi savoir si ce sentiment est réciproque… voilà pourquoi je vous demande si vous êtes bien avec moi… »

Hinata s'interrompit, sentant ses joues s'embraser sous le coup de la gêne.

Gaara, toujours derrière elle, ne répondit pas_. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise ?_ Ces histoires d'être bien avec elle, de se sentir en sécurité… Tout ça allait de soi pour lui. Oui, il se sentait bien avec elle. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle le savoir ? N'était-ce pas évident ? S'il ne se sentait pas bien avec elle, elle l'aurait tout de suite ressenti. Gaara n'était pas le genre de personne à caresser les autres dans le sens du poil.

« Vous… j'aimerais savoir ce que vous ressentez… pour moi. » reprit Hinata, qui se demandait si elle pourrait tenir une seconde de plus avec son cœur qui battait si vite.

Elle tremblait de toutes parts tant son angoisse de la réponse était grande. Comment avait-elle pu en venir à ça ? Gaara ne semblait pas très loquace à la base, alors s'il s'agissait d'amour…elle craignait qu'il ne se ferme complètement_. Il ne répond pas… ?!_

Le suspens devenait trop grand pour la jeune fille, qui se décontenançait de plus en plus. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face, si sa réponse était négative ? Cette question qu'elle pensait anodine pouvait bien mettre un terme à leur complicité naissante.

« Bon, laissez tomber ! dit-elle finalement pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Marchons encore un peu. »

Elle reprit sa marche dans le domaine, regrettant un peu plus à chaque pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis, au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retourna, et remarqua que Gaara ne l'avait pas suivi. Il était toujours au même emplacement, les mains dans les poches, l'air désinvolte.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère.

Semblant sortir d'un songe, Gaara s'avança vers elle, et mit un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route, Gaara posa son regard dans ses yeux laiteux. Hinata le fuyait du regard, trop gênée pour supporter ses yeux verts dans les siens. Mais il fallait qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il saisit alors son visage entre ses mains. Hinata tressaillit, et eut un geste de recul, qu'il regretta par la suite. Gaara sentit sous ses mains les joues d'Hinata comme en ébullition. Il les caressa fébrilement du bout des doigts. Il approcha son visage du sien. Sa respiration était profonde. Il regarda ses cheveux un instant, puis revint à ses yeux laiteux. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il semblait en colère.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire Hinata. »

En effet, il l'ignorait tout, et ne comprenait pas les enjeux réels de cette question. Personne ne le lui avait enseigné.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux : avec cet air tiraillé, il paraissait plus beau que jamais. Soudainement, il relâcha le visage d'Hinata, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Oublions ça pour le moment, s'il vous plait. »

HInata acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, complètement hypnotisée par la voix de Gaara. Celui-ci repassa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et ils poursuivirent leur marche, silencieux.

Ils restèrent dans le grand jardin tout le reste de la journée. Ils s'étaient allongés tous deux dans l'herbe fraiche, et contemplaient les étoiles.

Voyant l'intérêt que Gaara portait à ces astres, Hinata esquissa un sourire attendri _Il a l'air tellement fasciné…_

« Pourquoi les étoiles vous fascinent-elles autant ? » lui demanda-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Gaara fut comme arraché à un rêve, et mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de ce traumatisme. Il avala sa salive et regarda Hinata, puis le ciel noir. Elle venait de mettre fin à des années de rituel en l'espace d'une seule phrase.

« Je… c'est personnel. » répondit-il sèchement.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard, mais elle le capta à nouveau, taquine.

« Allez ! Ne gâchez pas ce moment par vos cachoteries ! Dites-moi ce secret là, et je vous en dirai un, moi aussi ! »

Gaara hésita. _Elle est si curieuse ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut tout savoir sur moi ? Est-ce que je lui en pose, moi, des questions ?!_ Mais voyant la détermination, ou plutôt l'entêtement de la jeune fille, il se résigna.

« Mon premier amour ressemblait à l'une d'elle. » Commença-t-il timidement. « Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son visage, ni de l'âge qu'on avait. Peut-être dix ans. Mais, elle brillait tellement… ! Pareille à un astre, elle brillait et m'éblouissait. Mais… on a été séparés du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ses dernières paroles furent « Un jour, on se retrouvera sous l'étoile la plus brillante, je t'attendrai ! » C'est la première personne qui m'ait aimé. Et…je lui ai juré : c'est la seule personne que j'aimerais. »

Son intonation était fluette, et amère. Son premier amour… c'était si triste. Hinata n'osa pas demander plus de détails… _la seule personne qu'il aimera_… Etait-ce un message à son encontre ? Un moyen de lui dire d'abandonner tout espoir qu'il soit sien un jour ? Elle se renfrogna, et se laissa retomber au sol. Elle reposa son regard sur les étoiles, un sentiment de jalousie au fond d'elle_. Etre jalouse d'une étoile… Hinata, reprends-toi !_

Elle soupira, incapable de masquer sa déception.

« Gaara… baka ! L'étoile qui brille le plus… c'est le soleil ! »

Gaara se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'était comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Vraiment ?! »

Elle confirma par un hochement de tête. Gaara la regarda un moment, bouche bée. Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil, et se mit à rire. Il la somma d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, mais plus il lui disait d'arrêter, plus elle riait.

Blessé, il se redressa, et croisa les bras, la mine renfrognée.

Hinata cessa de rire, et le regarda, admirative. Le clair de lune lui allait très bien au teint. Un halo de lumière semblait l'entourer, comme dans une peinture.

« Alors… vous croyez aux âmes sœurs ? demanda-t-elle. C'est pour la retrouver elle que vous avez mis le fil rouge que je vous ai offert ? »

Sa voix était triste, presque autant que son cœur qui attendait, impatient, une réponse tout en sachant qu'elle allait lui être douloureuse.

« Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? » lui demanda Gaara, soucieux.

Hinata tenta de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avança une main fébrile vers le dos de Gaara. Elle sentait qu'il lui échappait, et voulait le toucher pour se rassurer. Mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, et ramena sa main.

« Bien sûr ! » elle sourit, forcée. « Je n'offre pas d'arnaque ! »

Malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle renifla discrètement, mais pas assez visiblement, puisque Gaara se tourna, et reprit sa place initiale, allongé à ses côtés.

« Quel est votre secret ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Huh ? »

« Le secret que vous deviez me partager… après que je vous aie dit le mien. »

Hinata le regarda. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Elle voulait juste rester là, à ses côtés, rêvant qu'il soit tout à elle. Rêvant qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit cela… Elle ravala ses sanglots et renifla à nouveau.

« Je… _(je vous aime…)_. Je me souviens d'une chose que ma mère m'a dite, quelques jours avant de mourir. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en me disant : Hinata, ma chérie, la plus belle chose que tu pourras apprendre en ce monde, c'est d'aimer, et d'être aimée en retour. Je comprends, aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voulait dire. » Elle se tourna vers Gaara. « Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé la seule chose valable qu'offre ce monde. Accrochez-vous à ça surtout. Moi… je crois que j'aime quelqu'un… qui ne m'aime pas en retour. Voilà mon secret. »

Puis, elle détourna les yeux, et se tourna sur le côté, afin de cacher son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le flux de larmes qui coulait sur son visage. Gaara sentit sa voix troublée, et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle lui faisait dos et malgré tous ses efforts, était secouée par ses sanglots.

Fébrile, il avança une main vers elle. Il voulait lui caresser la nuque, lui dire qu'il était impossible qu'un tel homme existe_ …_ Mais il se rétracta, et ramena sa main à lui. Il ne connaissait surement pas cet homme, mais il l'enviait. … _être aimé par elle doit être un don du Ciel. _

***

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Vous marchez, Hinata ! » s'exclama Nabino.

La gouvernante laissa tomber de ses mains la brosse qu'elle tenait. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'élança vers Hinata, qui se tenait debout devant elle, sans béquilles, sans aide. Elle l'enlaça, la souleva du sol tant sa joie était grande.

Hinata éclata de rire et de joie. Elle marchait. Bien qu'elle ressentit toujours ce léger engourdissement au niveau de la plante de ses pieds, ses muscles étaient fermes, assez pour la porter de nouveau. Elle n'avait plus besoin des béquilles, et encore moins de ce satané fauteuil qu'elle avait cru devoir supporter tout le reste de sa vie. Le lourd fardeau qu'elle portait depuis un peu moins d'un an, sembla tomber tout à coup lorsqu'elle se tînt pour la première fois sur ses deux jambes.

C'était une séance comme une autre. A mesure que Nabino la soulevait, hurlant de joie, elle se rappelait…

* * *

En début de séance, Gaara lui enleva brusquement les béquilles, et les jeta loin d'elle. Hinata réussit tout de même à se stabiliser quelques secondes, avant de s'affaler au sol.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas être plus doux ?! » s'exclama-t-elle alors. « Vos sauts d'humeur commencent à me traumatiser ! »

Gaara ne se justifia pas, et l'aida à se relever. Elle se tint debout pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sans l'aide des béquilles. Les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, elle esquissa un large sourire en regardant le sol.

« Gaara ! C'est merveilleux ! J'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça ! »

Gaara la regardait s'étonner, silencieux. Son regard était mélancolique, étonnamment triste en de telles circonstances.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir… » constata Hinata, déçue.

Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Pourquoi paraissait-il si tracassé, si triste. Elle aurait voulu lui demander, mais elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Et puis… qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? … De plus, sa pseudo déclaration loupée de l'avant-veille l'incitait à tenir ses distances.

Il repensait aux paroles de Fukuga. Les femmes… la drogue. Lui, qui ne parvenait pas à expliquer ce soudain changement en lui, cette ivresse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, commençait à comprendre d'où elle venait. Il commençait à avoir peur. Peut-être que son maître avait raison. Gaara, qui n'avait jamais résolu une mission en moins d'une semaine, quelle qu'elle soit, était à la recherche de Hiachi depuis des mois. Aucun indice, aucune trace si ce n'est une pseudo confrontation. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Alors… il repensait à cette douce paix qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était avec _Elle… _serait-ce les prémisses de sa mort ?

Il leva les yeux sur Hinata, qui tentait maintenant de bouger les pieds, souriant et riant de plus belle. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur elle, tristes et durs. Tout ceci n'était-il qu'une comédie ? _Non, elle est bien trop pure…_ Peut-être même savait-elle où se trouvait son père… peut-être avait-elle démasquer Gaara depuis longtemps et s'évertuait-elle à l'affaiblir pour sauver son père…

Gaara mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalons. Il regarda autour de lui, incertain, puis reposa son regard sur Hinata.

« Hinata… »

« Regardez ça, Gaara ! Je tiens ! »

« Hinata… »

« Ca doit bien faire cinq minutes maintenant ! Vous avez chronométré ? »

Apparemment, elle n'était pas attentive, trop occupée par son exploit. Gaara ne parvenait pas à partager sa joie. Trop de choses s'affrontaient en lui.

« Hinata… Après cette séance, je ne vous verrai plus. » finit-il.

A l'écoute de cette phrase, la jeune fille se pétrifia. Un silence s'installa soudain, lourd… pesant. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle leva les yeux vers Gaara, interrogative.

« Comment ? » marmonna-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Je m'en vais tout à l'heure. Je ne vous verrai plus. »

« Que… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce … »

« Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi je ne veux plus vous voir. Sachez juste que si je vous revoie, vous serez blessée ! JE vous blesserai ! Alors … »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez !? » s'exclama Hinata, qui commençait à avoir les yeux remplis de larmes. « Qu'est ce que vous dites ?! J'ai encore besoin de vous ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… dit Gaara, un visage serré. Vous remarcherez. »

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hinata, sans qu'elle ne pût la contrôler. Elle essuya la traitresse du revers de sa main. Elle renifla… _Alors… il veut m'abandonner, lui aussi ?_ Son souffle s'accéléra, tant elle était angoissée à cette idée. Elle se sentait tombée de l'intérieur, comme se fut le cas lorsqu'elle apprit la mort d'Iruka… Ce sentiment, combiné à l'incompréhension, empêchait toute parole sensée sortir de sa bouche.

« N'essayez pas de me retrouver, s'il vous plait. Prenez soin de vous et de votre famille. Et oubliez-moi. »

Les yeux fixés sur le sol, Gaara lui fit dos, et s'éloigna d'elle vers la porte de sortie du gymnase. Il m'abandonne aussi ? Gaara ... lui aussi ? Des milliers de questions inondaient son esprit, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi tous ceux qu'elle aimait l'abandonnaient-elles ? Sa vue se brouilla à cause des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pleurer à cet instant. Il fut un temps où être séparée de Gaara aurait été sa plus grande joie. Mais ce temps là était bel et bien révolu. A présent, elle mourait.

Sans qu'elle ne pût expliquer comment exactement, elle s'élança vers Gaara, courut sur à peu près trois mètres, et le saisit au niveau de sa taille, l'entourant de ses bras ivoire. Elle le serrait de toutes ses forces, tremblante comme une feuille.

« Ne me laissez pas, Gaara ! Pas vous, ne me laissez pas ! » supplia-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, il enleva les bras qui l'entouraient, et continua sa marche. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et regarda Hinata qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, debout, en sanglot.

« Voyez… vous marchez… »

Hinata ne put rien lui rétorquer, tant sa rage et son désespoir étaient grands. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et croisa son regard, triste. Il lui semblait discerner des larmes dans ses yeux verts, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, à cause de ses propres larmes voilant sa vue.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Il la voyait, désemparée et insignifiante au milieu de ce grand gymnase. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de saigner.

« Ne partez pas ! le supplia-t-elle de nouveau. Je… je ne pourrai pas vivre sinon… »

Une larme s'échappa de chacun de ses yeux. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait jamais pleuré, fut surpris. Il recueillit dans la paume de sa main ses deux petites perles d'eau, et les regarda, mélancolique et lointain.

« Si je reste avec vous… c'est moi qui mourrais…Vous êtes un poison pour moi, Hinata. Je ne vous supporte plus. Je ne peux pas endurer ça plus longtemps. »

Il s'essuya la main sur son pantalon en soie noire et sortit du gymnase, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Hinata s'écroula alors au sol, éclatant en sanglot. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais haletait péniblement. Elle porta une main à son cœur endolori, pour tenter de le calmer. Mais ce vide l'envahit tout à nouveau. Une seconde fois. Il lui semblait pourtant ne jamais avoir souffert autant. Elle avait une envie soudaine de vomir, mêlée à des vertiges, et à une souffrance terrible. Elle resta ainsi, allongée au sol, perdant la notion du temps, les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'elle espérait voir s'ouvrir. En vain. Il était parti. Il l'avait abandonné lui aussi…

* * *

Oui, Hinata repassait ces événements, à mesure que Nabino lui faisait des ovations par rapport à son soudain rétablissement. Les yeux dans le vide, elle arborait un sourire tout aussi artificiel que sa joie, mais ce devait de feindre pour ne pas attrister celle qui l'avait élevée.

Elle marchait, mais n'en avait que faire. Dans sa tête, elle se voyait déjà courir.

Courir vers celui qu'elle aimait.

« Ma'Nabino… » dit-elle de sa voix douce. «Je dois aller au cimetière. »

* * *

**Voilà ! reviews please ^^ impressions etc. **

**Réponse à ceux que j'ai reçu : déjà merci pour vos reviews ^-^ ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et donné envie de me dépasser davantage ! Alors, effectivement il y a une erreur de chronologie que je vais corriger dès que possible (par rapport à l'âge d'Hinata à la mort de sa mère : c'est bien 16 ans.) Pour Sasuke… ça se met en place petit à petit ;D**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**** : J'espère que tu vas bien…**

La grille rouillée du cimetière grinça quand elle la poussa, et ses pas s'enfonçant dans les graviers émettaient un son désagréable à ses oreilles. Son entrée dans le cimetière en cette matinée était tout à fait monotone et solennelle. Hinata s'apparentait à une âme en peine, errant dans les allées désertes de cette demeure éternelle.

Elle remonta l'allée centrale, bordée de fleurs en tous genres, de bouteilles de saké vides. Le vent qui vint secouer ses cheveux raides et sombres donna à ce moment la touche romantique qu'il lui manquait.

Elle s'arrêta sur la tombe qu'elle connaissait, et s'agenouilla près de la stèle. Délicatement, elle posa les offrandes au mort qu'elle était venue apportées : des fruits, du saké, et quelques friandises : _il aimait beaucoup ça, avant… _Un sourire triste vint lui marquer le visage tandis qu'elle caressait le nom de l'être regretté du bout des doigts.

« Iruka… c'est moi. » commença-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. « Désolée de n'être pas revenue plus tôt… je suis vraiment une élève indigne…désolée. J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es ! Ici… ça pourrais aller mieux, en fait. »

Elle marqua une pause, pendant laquelle elle se remémora quelques souvenirs heureux partagés avec lui. Elle souriait.

« Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où je t'avais rendu visite, Iruka ? Je t'avais parlé de ton odieux remplaçant, huh, celui qui ressemblait à un assassin tout droit sorti des mangas les plus terrifiants ! Te souviens-tu ? Gaara. C'est son nom… Gaara. Tu as vraiment dû me trouver dure cette nuit-là. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire toute seule, puis repris son sérieux.

« Aah, Iruka, la vie est parfois si étrange. » Elle regardait le ciel qui commençait à l'obscurcir. « D'en haut, est-ce que tu me vois ? Parfois, je me dis que si tu me vois… tu dois être triste de ce spectacle… moi-même qui le vis, j'en suis triste ! »

Le vent se levait de plus en plus, mais la jeune fille n'y prenait pas garde.

« Tu es mon premier amour, Iruka. J'ai promis de n'aimer que toi toute ma vie… Je sais que tu le sais. Et… tu sais que la vie nous joue parfois des tours, comme pour nous punir ! Je crois que je suis punie à mon tour, pour t'avoir laissé t'en aller trop tôt ! Pour n'avoir pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Alors… ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait de ressentir ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Ne m'en veux pas quand je ris à ses blagues, je t'en prie. Pardonne à mon cœur quand il se langui de lui. Pardonne à mes yeux de ne pas supporter son absence, pardonne à mon âme de frémir quand il est là. Je t'en supplie, Iruka… ne m'en veux pas... Ne me maudis pas… »

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Tout son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Les yeux fermés, allongée sur le marbre froid, elle serrait la stèle de la tombe, espérant y entrer à son tour.

« J'ai vraiment essayé de le haïr, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour ça ! … Mais je n'y arrive plus… je ne veux plus ! Ca fait trop mal, Iruka ! Ah, Iruka ! Pardonne-moi… c'est si pathétique… ça fait vraiment mal, ça me tue… ça me tue… »

La jeune fille tapait son cœur avec son poing, espérant faire taire ses souffrances. C'était comme si on lui avait creusé un trou béant dans la poitrine. Elle hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais personne ne l'entendait.

… _Ca me tue… Iruka, pardonne-moi…_

La pluie tombait maintenant sur Konoha, emportant avec elle les larmes salées d'Hinata. Le vent soufflait fort, mêlant à ses bourrasques les cris désespérés de cette âme en peine assise sur la tombe d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé jadis…

***

Gaara regardait par sa fenêtre les trombes d'eaux déferler sur la ville. Le ciel s'était obscurci en moins d'une minute. Les nuages s'étaient précipités sur Konoha, poussés par le vent du Nord. Il n'aimait pas ce temps maussade. Les jours de pluie étaient synonymes de mort pour lui. De mort, et de pleurs. Ses mains avaient trop tué ces jours-là. Les gens se réfugiant chez eux, lui profitant du bruit de l'eau pour entrer sans bruit…

Son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sût véritablement pour quelle raison. Il se demandait s'il pleuvait aussi sur le domaine Hyuuga. Il en doutait sérieusement. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer la pluie tomber sur Hinata. Elle, si pure et si rayonnante devait faire fuir tous les nuages, aussi noirs soient-ils.

Il secoua la tête, se surprenant en train de penser de la sorte… _Ushiwa-sama avait raison… ! Elle allait me détruire de l'intérieur…_ Un sentiment de colère monta en lui à cette pensée… lui, Sabaku no Gaara, ne pouvait pas laisser berner aussi facilement. Elle avait failli l'avoir… mais il ne réussissait pas à lui en vouloir pour cela… _Suis-je réellement drogué ? _ Son esprit candide était attristé à cause de cette découverte. Etre drogué était décidemment plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et a contrario, la période de sevrage, beaucoup plus insupportable qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Sortant de ses rêveries, Gaara se dirigea vers la porte, ayant pris soin de saisir le revolver posé sur la table basse du salon. Il se positionna derrière la porte, et attendit que la personne réitère son geste, ce qu'elle fit presque immédiatement, mais cette fois, il reconnu le code du gang Ushiwa. Il ouvrit.

Derrière la porte, il eut la (semi-) surprise de recouvrir Sakura. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient au sol, et elle, les bras serrés, grelottait comme une feuille.

_Kyaaaah ! Il est là ! _

Gaara la toisa un instant. Il s'était mis entre la porte et elle, de peur qu'elle ne se glisse à l'intérieur sans son consentement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là !? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille avec sévérité.

« Je suis venue voir si vous ne manquiez de rien. Ushiha-sama a dit que peut-être vous auriez besoin d'aide pour vous concentrer sur votre objectif. Il m'a dit d'effectuer toutes les tâches périphériques. A vos ordres ! »

Gaara cacha sa surprise. Alors, Ushiha lui envoyait une bleue pour lui faire les tâches ménagères… Il devait vraiment s'impatienter, et avait trouvé le moyen de l'insulter indirectement. Mais… cet affront, au lieu de provoquer la colère de Gaara, lui fit mal. Ushiha-sama lui avait toujours fait confiance jusque là. Il avait l'impression de perdre cette confiance à mesure que cette mission progressait. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, mais Sakura l'en empêcha en se jetant dans l'ouverture à corps perdu. _Non, il ne peut pas me laisser comme ça… je vais prendre soin de lui_…

« Non ! S'il vous plait, Gaara. Je ne peux pas y retourner sans avoir rien fait pour vous. »

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Je dois rester avec vous pendant un certain temps. »

« Je ne tolère personne chez moi, autre que moi-même... »

« Laissez-moi jusqu'à la fin de cette mission ! Je suis sure que vous la résoudrez très vite donc, vous n'aurez pas à me supporter longtemps ! Et puis, je suis très discrète… vous ne me remarquerez même pas ! »

Gaara resta songeur un instant. Comment ne pas la remarquer avec ses cheveux roses et son air toujours excité. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes … _s'il vous plait mon Dieu ! qu'il accepte, qu'il accepte…_

« Je n'ai vraiment besoin de personne. » dit-il sèchement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sakura tenta de retenir la porte une nouvelle fois, mais n'y parvint pas. Il fallait pourtant qu'il accepte, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Assise sur le sol froid et mouillé, elle demeura immobile tandis qu'à l'intérieur, tout s'écroulait soudainement… _non je ne peux pas en rester là… je ne peux pas… ca ne peut pas finir comme ça…_ Sans qu'elle ne put le contrôler, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Ils vont me tuer, Gaara ! Si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils m'ont demandé de faire, ils me tueront certainement ! » lança-t-elle à travers la porte.

De l'autre côté du mur, Gaara était déjà en train de boire son verre de jus d'orange, assis sur le sofa, quand il entendit ses propos désespérés. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Ushiha-sama n'était pas du genre à éliminer quelqu'un pour si peu. Surtout quelqu'un de son équipe. Surtout une femme. Il avait bien d'autres moyens de la punir… Cependant, il se rappelait de l'importance que le dossier semblait avoir pour lui. Cela pouvant justifier l'emploi de méthodes exceptionnelles. _Ce document doit être vraiment important…_

Le son des sanglots de Sakura parvenait jusqu'à lui, et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Gaara posa son verre de jus sur la table basse, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit.

Sakura était toujours assis au sol, pleurant bruyamment et involontairement. Il la regarda un instant, avec mépris et froideur. Ce spectacle lui paraissait si pathétique qu'il eut envie de refermer aussitôt la porte. Mais, il ne le fit pas. La jeune fille ne cessait de répéter :_ ils vont me tuer, je ne veux pas mourir_… entre deux sanglots. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit pas Gaara s'approcher.

« C'est pas finit ce bruit !? » hurla un voisin de pallier.

_Ash… elle va alerter tous les voisins ! Elle ne me laisse pas le choix ..._ Dans un geste rapide et violent, il attrapa Sakura par le bras et la fit entrer chez lui, avant de refermer la porte. La jeune fille, surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux. _Je suis chez lui…_ Elle baissa la tête aussitôt, honteuse, devant Gaara qui la regardait, les mains sur les hanches, ne sachant pas s'il devait la tuer tout de suite ou l'épargner. Il la regardait de ses yeux verts, méchant et excédé. _Kyyaah il est si beau !_

Après un long moment de silence, Gaara se décida à parler.

« Je ne veux pas que tu touche à mes affaires, la bleue. »

Sakura releva la tête, interrogative…

« Mais… comment… ? »

« Dès que j'aurais résolu ce problème, tu partiras. Si ta présence m'exaspère, tu partiras avant, peu importe ce qu'ils te feront. »

Sakura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

« Merci. » dit-elle, toujours gênée.

_Alors… il doit bien m'aimer… kyaaaah !_ Gaara décela une once de satisfaction sur le visage de Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ton sort m'importe peu. Ne crois pas que je fasse ça pour toi. Je le fais uniquement pour honorer les ordres d'Ushiha-sama. » dit-il, avant de boire une gorgée de jus.

_Arf… comment peut-il dire ça ?! Il est vraiment trop dur… !_

***

Le soir tomba sur Konoha, plus tôt que les jours précédents, sans doute à cause des nuages noirs qui la surplombaient.

La nuit était aussi tombée sur Sakura et sur Gaara. L'appartement, plongé dans l'obscurité, était aussi plongé dans un silence inquiétant.

Allongée sur le sol froid, à la place que Gaara lui avait attitrée, entre la table basse et le sofa ; Sakura songeait… _Arf… il n'a même pas voulu me laisser le canapé !! Heurg… si ce n'était pas mon Gaara… je lui aurais fait regretter son geste ! _La jeune fille poussa un soupire, en posant son regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Gaara… _Ah… il dit dormir… j'espère qu'il dort bien…_ Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées, quand elle repensa à leur première rencontre…

Son père était le gérant d'une petite épicerie en centre-ville. Evidemment, en tant que tel, il devait non seulement payer ses impôts, mais aussi donner leur part à tous les gangs du coin. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où le Gang des Cent vint se présenter à son père, réclamant leur part de ses recettes. Il n'avait plus d'argent… pas assez pour eux en tout les cas. En les voyant arriver, son père cacha sa fille de 14 ans dans l'armoire où il conservait son armure d'ancien combattant de l'armée impériale… Il en était très fier. Elle se rappelait l'odeur de renfermé de cette armoire. Elle se rappelait aussi l'angoisse, la peur, et surtout les bruits de lutte. Son souffle s'accéléra. Elle avait envie de fuir, mais ne pouvait pas sortir… Elle se souvenait… Mais ce dont elle se rappelait très bien, était cet instant qui changea sa vie. Un des membres du gang (qui cherchait certainement quelque chose à voler), ouvrit l'armoire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et la découvrit, cachée là. Elle n'oublia jamais son air surpris et dangereux à la fois, ni ses yeux verts émeraude cerclés de noir, ni ses cheveux flamboyants retombant sur son visage… Elle voulut crier, mais il lui fit signe de sa taire. Elle se rappelait le petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, joueur, ainsi que le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa en refermant l'armoire…

Un profond sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit, alors qu'elle se rappelait cette rencontre. Lui, apparemment, ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais elle, le garderait en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle s'était juré de lui rendre la pareille en lui sauvant la vie à son tour. Certes, ça s'annonçait difficile… _il n'a jamais l'air vraiment en danger et sort de tous ses combats victorieux ! _Elle soupira. En plus, il venait de lui sauver à nouveau la vie… _arf, Sakura, comment vas-tu payer ta dette ?_ Elle souriait. Elle haïssait ce monde de gangsters ! Ils avaient tué son père pour quelques pièces ! Elle renifla. Mais, elle l'aimait assez pour endurer ces épreuves, et le protéger en attendant.

_J'espère qu'il dort bien…_

Mais il ne dormait pas…

Assise sur le bord de son lit, les bras le long du corps, Hinata regardait par sa fenêtre la lune pleine et les étoiles. Une atmosphère mélancolique qui l'apaisait étrangement… en fait, pas si étrangement que ça… elle lui rappelait lui….

Elle soupira. Rien n'allait dans sa vie : certes, elle marchait, mais parce qu'elle avait courut après _lui_, en vain. Il était parti. Sa petite sœur ne parlait plus à personne, à part en langage des signes, bien qu'elle ne soit pas née muette ! Et puis son père… toujours absent, qui a fini par fuir, lui laissant toutes ses responsabilités auxquelles elle n'était pas prête… _Surtout, garde bien mes affaires, Hinata ! Protèges-les ! Ne les montre à personne ! Ne les donne à personne ! A personne !!_ Par ces affaires, voulait-il dire la maison ? Toute cette paperasse encombrant son bureau ? Ou peut-être Hanabi ?

Elle ne supportait plus ce père absent et inconscient, celui à cause de qui sa mère était morte prématurément, elle le savait… pourtant, elle l'aimait tant. Elle soupira, espérant se débarrasser de ces pensées moroses. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

La chambre d'à côté était vide elle aussi, tout comme celle de son père… _est-ce un complot ? Tous les hommes qui s'approchent de moi finissent pas me fuir ou mourir. Je dois être maudite ! _ Elle ne comprenait toujours pas sa décision de l'abandonner. Elle avait repassé le film de ce funeste jour des milliers de fois dans sa tête, et à chaque fois le même résultat : tout allait bien et puis, un charabia incompréhensible qui précède la fuite. Idem que pour son père… pour ce dernier, elle avait été forte, et n'avait pas manifester au grand jour sa tristesse et l'immense sentiment de révolte qui l'avait envahie alors. Mais pour Gaara, elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de réserve, et elle en était navrée. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Mais avec lui… c'est comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_L'histoire semble se répéter…_

Inerte, devant sa fenêtre ouverte, elle respirait l'air frais du dehors.

Alors, entre les arbres du grand jardin, Hinata aperçu une silhouette, semblant regarder vers elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour mieux voir, mais quand elle voulu regarder à nouveau : il n'y avait plus personne.

_J'étais pourtant sure d'avoir vu quelqu'un…_

Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir distinguer entre les arbres feuillus du jardin, une silhouette élancé et musclée, les mains dans les poches, l'observant de loin. A la stature, ça devait être un homme.

Mais cela devait être une hallucination. Elle n'avait pas dormi et ne s'était pas non plus nourrie. Elle restait là, à la fenêtre, songeant à sa vie traumatisée par le passage d'hommes successifs. Ce qui l'exaspérait n'était pas leur absence, quoi qu'elle fut insupportable. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, était sa propre faculté de pardon : elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir de l'avoir laissée.

Elle soupira, et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

… _J'espère qu'il va bien…_

**Reviews svp ^^ En espérant que cette lecture fut agréable =D J'attends vos coms et suggestions avec impatience !! **


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Une révélation**

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Comme d'habitude, laissez autant de reviews que possible (surmontez la flemme ^-^) Fighting ! Ca permet de prendre la température de l'histoire... savoir si j'abrège ou si je fais comme prévu (voir mieux !) :D Et merci à tous ceux qui en laisse à chaque fois, ca fait vraiment plaisir !_

**

* * *

  
**

Assise sur le bord de son lit, le regard dans le vide, les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux, Hinata essayait de gardé le idées claires malgré les troubles auxquels elle devait faire face. Son téléphone portable était posé sur son lit, à côté d'elle, environné de feuilles de papier éparpillées.

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle, le entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux. Une larme coula sur sa joue rosée, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte…

Il avait appelé…

***

* * *

« Allô ? »

« Hinata ? »

Elle faillit lâcher son téléphone en entendant cette voix, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis presque une année. Cette voix, qui lui inspirait à la fois tant de crainte et de sécurité. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Otousama_*_… » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Son père, haletant à l'autre bout du fil, semblait pris de panique. La réception n'était pas très bonne. Des grésillements, et interférences se faisaient entendre dans le combiner. Elle se serait bien levée pour tenter de capter un meilleur réseau, mais elle ne pouvait bouger. C'était comme si elle était paralysée à nouveau. Un sentiment de joie la submergea, accompagné d'une appréhension inattendue. S'il prenait ce risque, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un problème.

« Hinata… comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu remarchais… Ce jeune garçon a vraiment fait des exploits… »

La jeune fille ne put répondre immédiatement. Sa gorge s'était asséchée soudainement, et tous ses mots avaient pris la fuite par cette issue. Elle dû réfléchir un instant avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Où sont-ils ? » bégaya-t-elle enfin.

Il y eut un silence à peine perceptible.

« Ils sont postés autour de la maison en permanence. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en eux… » Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il réfléchit à une manière naturelle d'annoncer ce qu'il devait annoncer. « Hinata, j'ai un service à te demander. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Hinata hocha affirmativement la tête, comme s'il pouvait la voir. En fait, elle en était persuadée : il n'était pas loin.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Alors, Hiachi lui communiqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il le fit dans une langue qu'il avait inventée au cas où une situation d'urgence, telle que celle-ci, devait se présenter un jour. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux à la comprendre. Personne d'autre, pas même le bras droit de Hiachi, n'était dans la confidence. Après tout, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, Hinata était l'héritière du clan. Elle se souvenait des efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour assimiler cette nouvelle langue, totalement inventée. La place des verbes, la place des sujets, et tout ce vocabulaire farfelu. A chaque erreur, son père la privait de quelque chose : de dessert, de sorties, de ses amis, de ses livres qu'elle aimait tant, de son enfance… Finalement, au bout de quelques mois seulement, elle était complètement bilingue : capable d'écrire et de lire dans cette langue « Hyuuga».

Hinata écoutait tout ce que son père lui disait avec attention, essayant de chasser loin d'elle toutes ses émotions qui la submergeaient. Elle avait prit une feuille de papier et notait au fur et à mesure que son père parlait.

« Tu as compris, Hinata ? » conclut son Père au bout du fil.

« Oui, Otousama… j'ai compris. »

Mais la vérité était moins certaine ; n'ayant pas pratiquée cette langue en plus de dix ans, il ne lui restait que les bases. Dans tout ce que lui avait dit son père, il lui manquait pratiquement un mot de vocabulaire sur deux, sans parler des tournures de phrases qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Cependant, elle savait aussi qu'il valait mieux mentir parfois, afin de rassurer ceux qu'elle aimait, les protéger. Ca, elle savait faire.

« … Prends soin de toi, Hinata. »

« Attends ! Otousama ! Où es-tu ?! Otous… »

Elle se tut. Il avait raccroché. Le silence avait repris ses droits, et Hinata demeura ainsi un instant. _Otousama… où es-tu ?_ Elle se leva, et se posta devant sa fênetre, inspectant les alentours derrière ses rideaux_. Alors… la maison est gardée ?! Et où étaient-ils quand je me faisais agresser ?!_ Ils devaient être bien camouffles, car malgré ses efforts, Hinata ne vit personne. Elle se souvint alors de la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue en bas de sa fenêtre l'avant-veille. Sans doute l'un d'eux. Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de _lui_…

La jeune fille sortit de ses rêveries et saisit le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait inscrits les mots qu'elle avait su reconnaître.

_« Bureau… ?? avec ?? rouge… garde…. ????? … (Très) important … danger, Hinata, danger ! Personne (ou quelqu'un) police. »_

Hinata poussa un profond soupire en constatant qu'elle avait vraiment perdu l'usage de cette langue, pourtant si belle. Un mélange de sonorité asiatique et hispanique… Elle secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils, en essayant de donner un sens à tout ce charabia. _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire avec ça ?_ Elle voulu, à un moment donné, jeter la feuille et oublier cette conversation. Mais les mots danger et police qu'elle avait réussi à traduire, lui faisait peur. Peut-être courrait-elle un danger. Elle pensa à Hanabi, et à Ma'Nabino… peut-être que leurs vies étaient en danger.

D'un bond, elle se leva, et commença à fouiller dans toutes les pièces du domaine munies d'un bureau : le grand salon, le petit salon privé de son père, le bureau de son père, celui de sa mère… elle s'attarda dans cette pièce pendant une demi-heure, sans rien chercher du tout. L'odeur de la pièce était restée la même. Le parfum de sa défunte mère planait dans l'air ; une odeur fruitée, pétillante, comme un cocktail d'agrumes. Puis, elle en sortit, envahie par la nostalgie. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle_ Il_ avait séjourné. Elle y entra après avoir hésité.

Tout était en ordre, là aussi. Le lit était fait, les meubles lustrés, les bibelots alignés. Ma'Nabino avait fait un travail vraiment remarquable. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Hinata, mettait de côté le trouble de son cœur, fouilla le bureau qui s'y trouvait : mais rien à signaler. Il n'y avait que des papiers sans importances, la plupart étaient des feuilles vierges. Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Seulement, elle fut arrêtée par un objet qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant, posé sur la table de chevet. Le fil rouge… son fil rouge, celui qu'elle lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire. Elle le saisit d'une main tremblante… _comment as-t-il pu le laisser ?! Est-ce qu'il ne sait pas qu'on ne rend pas un cadeau !?_

Il y a un adage qui recommande de se méfier de l'eau qui dort… Cet adage s'appliquerait parfaitement à cette situation. En un instant, Hinata, vexée et remontée, sortit de la chambre comme une tornade en direction du grand salon. Elle sortit du grand buffet un dossier : celui de Gaara. Elle nota l'adresse du jeune homme au dos du papier sur lequel elle avait inscrit les recommandations de son père (qu'elle avait déjà oubliées), et sortit de la maison, serrant dans son poing fermé le bracelet rouge.

* * *

_C'est un dieu…_

Ce fut à cette conclusion que la jeune Sakura fut conduite, en observant Gaara faire ses exercices de musculations quotidiens. A peine cachée derrière le sofa, à quatre pattes, les yeux ronds pour ne pas en perdre une miette, elle bavait à la vue de ce corps d'athlète en plein effort. En effet, n'importe quel être humain aurait été admiratif devant ses muscles dessinés, ses abdominaux saillants, son teint légèrement halé… Il ne paraissait même pas souffrir ! Il était torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un short bleu marin large. Sakura essuya un filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche, et avala un peu de salive.

Gaara finit sa dernière série d'abdominaux, et mit fin à sa séance, après deux bonnes heures. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants, puis tendit la main vers Sakura, sans un mot. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes, et mit sa main dans la sienne. Gara se retourna, l'air dégouté.

« Yaa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Serviette ! »

La jeune fille, retira sa main à contre cœur, et saisit la serviette posée sur le canapé. Elle la lui donna, avant de reprendre son air ébahi.

Gaar s'essuya rapidement le visage, le cou, puis se leva. Sakura se leva en même temps que lui, comme un automate. _Est-ce permis d'être aussi beau ? Arf…_

Gaara se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit de près par elle. Devant la porte, il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers elle.

« Si tu passes cette porte, t'es morte. » dit-il sèchement.

Sakura ne sourcilla pas. Elle était dans un état second, irrémédiablement attirée par lui, son corps de statue grecque, sa beauté parfaite. _Apollon… Mon dieu à moi !_ Elle hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas. Ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours écarquillés, et un filet de bave coulait à nouveau de sa bouche.

_Elle est vraiment flippante…_

Exaspéré, Gaara la toisa avec dédain, et lui jeta sa serviette pleine de sueur au visage. Puis, il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma violemment la porte derrière lui.

Sakura mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle avait sur son visage. La serviette glissa, et tomba par terre. _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Elle s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près. Ayant reconnu la serviette que Gaara avait sur lui, elle se jeta dessus et se mit à la sniffer, et à la serrer contre elle.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je vous jure d'en prendre soin ! Je ne la laverai plus jamais ! Oh mon visage … je le laverai plus jamais non plus !! Kyaaaaah !!! »

Gaara, qui s'apprêtait à boucher le trou de la serrure pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le guetter, regarda par ce même trou ce qu'il se passait. Sakura se roulait par terre avec la serviette, comme un chat joue avec une pelote de laine. Il fronça les sourcils, puis esquissa involontairement un sourire en coin.

_Vraiment flippante…_

_

* * *

  
_

Hinata descendit de son vélo, et le gara sur le côté de la route.

Elle balaya le paysage des yeux un instant : elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, n'y était jamais venu. C'était un quartier retiré de Konoha, presque hors de la ville, en tous cas de celle que le gouvernement voulait bien montrer. Les appartements étaient plus vétustes qu'ailleurs, peints avec des couleurs vives pour ne pas choquer les rares touristes qui s'y s'aventureraient.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hinata s'avança vers l'appartement portant le numéro 13, qui était censé être celui de Gaara, d'après l'adresse qu'il avait fournie pour son dossier. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, après avoir monté les quelques marches du porche. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, hésitante. Après tout… Ce n'était qu'un bracelet… et puis, elle n'avait pas envi qu'il la prenne pour une furie. Il ne lui avait rien promis. Mais en repensant à ce fil rouge, à cause duquel elle s'était fait agressée, un regain d'énergie la parcourut, et elle frappa à la porte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles l'énergie qu'elle avait ressentie commença à s'évaporer, de sorte qu'elle voulu s'en aller en courant. Mais quelqu'un ouvrit.

« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?! »

C'était une jeune fille, d'à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux courts et roses retombaient sur son visage fin. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, de longs cils qui les soulignaient. Elle était assez grande, et mine, vêtue d'un jean simple, et d'un sweet-shirt moulant sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle avait une serviette autour du cou.

A sa vue, tous les complexes d'Hinata refirent surface instantanément.

« Heum… bonjour ! Je suis bien chez Sabaku no Gaara ? »

« Qui le demande ? » demanda Sakura (car c'était elle), en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. »

Sakura savait bien qui elle était. Ses yeux laiteux ne trompaient personne, surtout pas elle. La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse, le regard méfiant, dévisageant la jeune Hyuuga devant elle. _Vraiment négligée…_ Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, ce qui dégageait son visage candide et mettait en avant ses grands yeux. Elle avait pour habits un pantalon noir basic, des tennis blanche et un haut blanc, qui aurait était moulant pour tout autre femme, mais qui baillait sur elle, faute de poitrine sur laquelle s'appuyer. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers ses seins ridiculement petit, et poussa un soupire intérieur._ Arf… C'est injuste !_

_Pourquoi est-elle vient jusqu'ici ?_

Sakura esquissa un large sourire.

« Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, désolée, repassez plus tard ! » dit-il d'un trait, avant de vouloir refermer la porte.

Mais Hinata l'en empêcha, en glissant vite son pied dans l'embrasure.

« Ce sera très rapide. Je dois le voir absolument. » insista-t-elle.

Sakura poussa un soupire d'agacement.

« Pff… j'ai dis qu'il n'est pas disponible ! »

Hinata fut surprise du ton employé par la jeune fille en face d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle si agressive ?

« Mais … qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, se rendant compte que son interlocutrice ne s'était pas présentée.

Celle-ci soupira. _Elle ne va pas me lâcher ?_ Elle mit une main sur sa hanche, et pris une pause désinvolte.

« Sakura. Et peu importe mon nom de famille actuel ! Je serai bientôt Sabaku no Sakura, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Ca sonne bien n'est-ce pas? » Et elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, interrogative. Non, elle ne voyait pas ce que Sakura insinuait. Elle ne avait juste assez d'attendre dans le froid qu'elle veuille bien appeler Gaara. Mais tout de même, ces paroles résonnaient en elles _… Sabaku no Sakura ? Ca devait être une erreur… peut-être était elle sa sœur… ?_

« Je … je dois le voir pour lui remettre quelque chose. » bégaya Hinata, perdant sa confiance en elle au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Elle sortit de sa poche le bracelet rouge, et le montra à Sakura. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, et le regarda avec dédain. Elle le saisit tout à coup.

« Ce vieux truc là ?! Mh… ok, j'lui ferai passer. »

« Non, je dois lui donner moi-mê… »

« Qui est-ce ? La bleue !? » demanda Gaara qui venait de sortir de la bouche.

« Gaara… » marmonna t-elle, en s'avançant pour l'apercevoir.

Mais Sakura l'en empêcha, et lui fit signe de se taire.

« Heu… rien ! »

« Si, c'est moi ! Gaar… »

« Où t'as encore caché mes habits ?!! » poursuivit le jeune homme, dans l'autre pièce.

Hinata ne termina pas sa phrase, et resta bouche bée à l'entente de cette phrase. Son visage se défit en un instant, comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Elle comprenait maintenant… Sabaku no Sakura… _Alors, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie…_ Elle regarda Sakura, qui avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas prit le bracelet avec lui, ainsi que son départ soudain. Il devait vouloir rester à ses côté, après autant de temps de séparation.

_Alors, c'est elle … son âme sœur _?

« Je… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je lui dirai que vous êtes passer, ok ? Allez, au revoir, rentrez bien ! » lui lança Sakura d'un ton enjoué et pressé.

Puis, elle referma la porte. Hinata resta un instant sans bouger. Elle se sentait à la fois stupide, confuse et gênée. Comme machinalement, elle se mit en marche vers le domaine Hyuuga, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle laissait son vélo derrière elle.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Gaara, enfin habillé, à Sakura.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

« Personne ! répondit-elle. Quelqu'un qui s'était trompé d'adresse ! »

« Mh… et la prochaine fois que tu prends mes habits à mon insu… »

« Oui, je sais, je sais ! Tu m'étrangleras avant de me brûler vive et de jeter mes restes dans la rivière de Konoha où les poissons me mangeront avec joie ! » dit-elle d'un seul trait.

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais, s'en rendant compte, il reprit un air sérieux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum.. voilà. »

Et il disparu dans la cuisine.

Sakura esquissa un sourire elle aussi, surprise de cet égarement de la part de Gaara. Puis, elle regarda le bracelet qu'elle avait en main, pensive. Un fil rouge ? Est-ce que cette Hyuuga croyait être l'âme sœur de son Gaara ? Elle connaissait cette légende stupide. Pour elle, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un conte pour enfant, au même titre que les vœux du premier de l'An.

Elle ne savait quoi faire de ce bracelet. Elle voulut le jeter, mais y renonça. Peut-être le cacher ? Mais où ? _Après tout… peut-être que ça marche…_

« C'est moi son âme sœur… » dit-elle à voix basse, en l'attachant à son poignet.

* * *

***

Hinata Hyuuga rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi.

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Gaara, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la tristesse, et à cause de cette tristesse, elle se sentait coupable. _N'est pas égoïste, Hinata… ? Je devrais me réjouir de ce qu'il a retrouvé son âme sœur…_

Mais son mal être ne disparaissait pas pour autant. A contraire, plus elle pensait à cette histoire, plus elle était mal à l'aise, tout en se disant qu'en réalité, il ne lui avait rien promis. Il la cherchait elle depuis le début…

Elle secoua la tête, et prit une profonde inspiration. Montée dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour en sortir les comptes de la famille, ayant dans l'idée que ça pourrait la divertir. Son père lui confiait toute la paperasse du domaine et du clan, n'étant pas capable de le faire lui-même, mais voulant en même temps que tut ceci reste dans la famille. Et il fallait dire qu'Hinata était très douée pour cela. Elle gérait les affaires du clan avec professionnalisme, elle détenait tout avec elle : même les fiches-CV des voyous que son père prenait à son service. Il ne tenait hors de sa portée que quelques documents qu'ils jugeaient « trop dangereux, même pour elle. »

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et en extirpa le gros dossier épais de plusieurs centimètres, avec inscrit en lettre capitales rouges « COMPTES ». Elle le posa sur le bureau.

Mais quand elle voulut refermer le tiroir, quelque chose attira son attention. Un dossier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. A vrai dire, elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir mis là d'elle-même. Il était plus fins que les autres, et la couverture d'une couleur inquiétante : rouge. Elle le prit et l'observa de plus près. Aucune étiquette n 'indiquaient de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tiens... c'est étrange..._

Elle se rappelait les paroles de son père, quelques heures auparavant. Ce mystérieux document est peut-être celui qu'il cherchait. Elle avait pourtant cherché partout... oui, sauf dans son propre bureau.

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'attente, et poussée par sa curiosité naturelle, Hinata ouvrit le document mystère...

« Oh, mon Dieu... » laissa-t-elle échapper à la lecture de ces feuilles.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier, et lâcha en même temps le document, qui tomba au sol. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher. Les yeux d'Hinata se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et tout son corps se crispa.

_Oh... mon Dieu ! Non... c'est pas possible..._

Paniquée, elle ramassa quelques feuilles qui étaient tombées. Il fallait qu'elle en lise plus. Il fallait qu'elle sache... Son souffle était court, et elle avait des sueurs froides. Elle regardait de part et d'autre, complètement déboussolée.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, le regard dans le vide, les mains jointes posées sur ses genoux, Hinata essayait de gardé le idées claires malgré les troubles auxquels elle devait faire face. Son téléphone portable était posé sur son lit, à côté d'elle, environné de feuilles de papier éparpillées.

Elle ramena ses jambes vers elle, le entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux. Une larme coula sur sa joue rosée, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte…

Il avait appelé…

Hinata saisit une des feuilles qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. C'était un mot de son père. Il n'écrivait que rarement... et ce mot là était pour elle.

_**Hinata **_

_**Ta mère a été assassinée,**_

_**Voici le dossier.**_

C'était irréel.

Tremblante, elle rassembla les autres feuilles autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle en sache le plus possible.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Il fallait soit calme pour tout retenir dans les moindres détails.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle aurait à faire...

* * *

_*père_


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: "Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de nous détruire.**"

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir, rire et tout! Vous êtes géniaux ;-D**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^^**

* * *

Caché derrière un buisson, presque invisible, Gaara scrutait la maison des Hyuuga. L'hiver était tombé sur le pays. Le vent glacial lui gelait jusqu'aux os, ses mains étaient devenues rouges, tout comme le bout de son nez. Il leva les yeux au ciel : ce n'était plus qu'une étendue grise et triste. Il lui tardait la nuit : elle au moins, restait la même. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir comme cela, surtout en hiver. Il préférait rester chez lui, au calme, dans son environnement tranquille. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était passée en lui. Il avait envie de marcher. Et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ses pas le menaient irrémédiablement vers cette grande bâtisse ancienne qui lui était maintenant familière. Il cherchait à analyser et comprendre ce changement soudain.

_Peut-être que cette Sakura me tape trop sur les nerfs…_

Peut-être bien… Cependant, après seulement quelques jours de cohabitation, il avait fini par s'accoutumer à cette présence.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Bien évidemment, elle était gardée. Il avait observé les hommes de mains des Hyuuga, postés là jour et nuit. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux jours pour se rendre compte qu'aux environs de 13heures, ils disparaissaient tous pour aller se saouler… au Fairway… Il lui suffisait de les attendre, et il partait. Il ressentait de la révolte au fond de lui, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait.

_Comment peuvent-ils la laisser seule ?_

Il leva les yeux, et tenta de l'apercevoir à sa fenêtre. Mais elle n'y était pas. Etrangement, il ressentit une espèce de… frustration. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Hinata… où vous êtes-vous enfuie cette fois-ci ?_

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Quelqu'un approchait, et essayait de se faire discret. Gaara mit une main sur son poignard, et se retourna brusquement.

_Encore elle ?! Je vais finir par la tuer par inadvertance…_

Hanabi était là, devant lui. Elle était vêtue chaudement en cette saison hivernale entamée : emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune rose, un bonnet surmonté d'un pompon et des mufles mauve. Elle arborait un large sourire.

**« Gaara, vous êtes venu ? »**

Le jeune homme, contrarié d'avoir été surpris, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

**« Vous ne voulez pas rentrer ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! »**

Gaara garda le silence, et la regardait avec un air sévère. Il était vraiment contrarié d'être sans cesse surpris par cette petite muette. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été pris par surprise par personne, l'avait était par deux fois par Hanabi. Son égo en prit un coup.

Alors, Hanabi s'élança vers lui les bras ouvert, et l'étreint à la taille. Gaara, surpris encore une fois, resta droit comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches, le regard au loin.

« Rentrez vite, il fait froid. » conseilla-t-il à la fillette.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, et l'étreignit encore plus fort. Alors, Gaara écarta les bras de la fillette, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

« Je ne te parlerai plus… tant que tu ne me parleras pas de vive voix ! » dit-il.

Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

**« Je ne parle pas… »**

« Tss… ça marche peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi ! »

Hanabi prit une moue boudeuse, et croisa les bras, fâchée.

**« Je ne fais pas semblant ! » contesta-t-elle.**

Gaara resta silencieux, le regard au loin.

**« Allô ?! Gaara, je vous jure que je fais pas semblant ! » **

Aucune réponse. _Il a vraiment l'intention de ne plus me parler…_

Après plusieurs sommations, Hanabi renonça. Gaara esquissa un sourire en coin, et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tapotant le sommet de la tête au passage.

Il s'éloignait du domaine, contrarié de ne pas avoir pu voir ce pour quoi il était venu. _Ca fait une semaine…_ Une semaine qu'il n'avait pu la voir, malgré ses nombreuses excursions. Il essayait de se convaincre que cela lui importait peu, que ça lui était égal. Il y réfléchissait encore, quand il sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses yeux vaciller, ses mains trembler.

Elle était là, devant lui, revenant d'une promenade au centre ville.

Elle paraissait tout à fait différente de celle qu'il avait laissée. L'espace de quelques secondes qui semblaient être une éternité, Gaara la contempla tout entière essayant de graver tout ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit…

_Elle a coupé ses cheveux… une coupe en dégradé, une frange, et deux mèches plus longues que les autres sur les côtés._

_Ca souligne ses grands yeux… Elle les a surligné de noir._

_Les joues sont toujours aussi roses. Ses tâches de rousseur se sont atténué… c'est dommage. Son nez légèrement retroussé est lui aussi rouge à cause du froid. Ses lèvres rosées ressemblent à deux pétales de rose._

_Son visage… dégage chaleur, tendresse, paix…c'est comme une caresse. Il est magnifique. _

_Son corps. Il a changé. Un peu plus musclé, ses muscles commencent à se dessiner. Est-ce qu'elle fait du sport ? _

_Petite, mais élancée… j'avais oublié à quel point elle est belle. _

Hinata s'arrêta net. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux laiteux, la bouche entrouverte, comme tétanisée.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne parla.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_

Gaara fronça les sourcils, et se surpris à ne pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard avait changé. Il était plus dur, même s'il gardait un peu de candeur. Gaara tenta de lever les yeux, et de la regarder, mais il n'y parvint pas, et fixa à nouveau le sol. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il la voyait enfin, après tout ce temps.

Hinata s'avança vers lui, lentement mai surement. Gaara frémit. Elle passa à côté de lui, comme s'il n'était pas là, sans un regard, et continua son chemin jusqu'au domaine Hyuuga. Gaara, quant à lui, resta immobile encore un instant. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qui lui était bien familier mais qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années. C'était comme si son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il se brisait en mille morceaux. Tristesse. Effectivement, c'est comme cela qu'on appelle ce sentiment étrange.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a ignoré comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu… pas elle. Tout le monde, mais pas elle.

Il se retourna pour la voir. Elle s'éloignait de lui, le pas assuré. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans la maison. Elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois.

Gaara resta là, les mains dans les poches, dans le froid glacial hivernal. Pourtant, il avait chaud, à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte, mais il était heureux de l'avoir vu. _Elle va bien…_ Il cligna des yeux pour refouler des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais. Ca devait être le froid.

« Hinata... » murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna du domaine, empli de ces sentiments contradictoires. Il était triste de ne pas avoir entendu sa voix, mais content d'avoir pu la voir. Elle allait bien. Finalement, se disait-il, il était mieux pour tous deux de ne plus se voir. Ainsi, il pourrait accomplir sa mission sans scrupule, et elle serait en sécurité.

Il ignorait, cependant, qu'en passant à côté de lui, le cœur d'Hinata battait aussi fort que le sien. Quand elle entra dans le domaine Hyuuga, elle monta dans sa chambre à toute allure, et se posât à la fenêtre, derrière ses rideaux. Elle le regardait s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux.

« Gaara… il est mieux pour nous de ne plus nous voir… »

Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle s'entrainait avec acharnement pour pouvoir être à la hauteur. Dans quelques temps, quand elle serait prête, elle passerait à l'action. En attendant, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dans les parages.

Elle esquissa un sourire mélancolique. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait, c'était comme si son cœur s'éloignait avec lui. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle après tout. Il l'avait retrouvée, _elle_. Et ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre entre les gens qui s'aiment.

* * *

Sakura attendait devant la porte d'entrée que Gaara revienne. Elle avait mit un tablier au dessus de ses vêtements ; un tablier parsemé de cœurs roses et rouges. Elle se croyait dans la peau d'une vraie ménagère des années 50, attendant que son mari rentre du travail. _Le mien… vient surement de tuer quelques personnes…_

Une silhouette se dessina à l'horizon. A sa démarche désinvolte, elle n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître.

_Kyaaaaaahhhh !! Il est là ! _

Avec empressement, elle entra dans l'appartement. Elle sortit une tarte du four, et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Elle se pomponna, et esquissa un large sourire figé.

Gaara s'arrêta net en la voyant devant la porte.

« T'es rentré ? Je t'ai fait une tarte à la pomme ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dandinant.

Il la méprisa du regard et prit une moue de dégout.

« Tss. Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? »

« J'ai fait une tarte pour toi ! » répéta-t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoie ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tarte ? T'es quoi ? Ma femme ? Si tu continues comme ça je serais obligé de t'éliminer définitivement.»

Le sourire de Sakura s'estompa. Elle fronça les sourcils, vexée.

« Ca fait au moins une semaine que je te tutoie, et jusque là, t'as rien dit ! Je pensais que c'était acquis. Et puis depuis quelques temps tu n'as pas l'air bien, alors… je me suis dit qu'une tarte te ferais du bien. »

Gaara trouvait ce geste d'une telle niaiserie qu'il en resta bouche bée. Il posa ses yeux sur la tarte aux pommes, et remarqua quelque chose qui attira son attention.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » demanda-t-il à Sakura en désignant le bracelet rouge qu'elle avait au poignet.

La jeune fille, se voyant démasquée, rentra précipitamment dans la maison. Gaara la suivit de près, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse. Il la saisit par le bras.

« J'ai dis : où est-ce que tu as eu ce bracelet ? »

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle se demandait quoi répondre : mentir ou dire la vérité ? Si elle mentait, et qu'il découvrait la vérité, il la tuerait certainement.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Elle est passait il ya quelques semaines de ça. Elle venait te le rendre. Je me suis dit que ne t'étais pas du genre à croire à ces bêtises alors je l'ai gardé. »

La jeune fille osa lever les yeux pour regarder Gaara. Il avait l'air déçu et triste. Elle ne compris pas pourquoi, et prit un air interrogatif.

« T'y tiens tant à ce bracelet ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à l'enlever, quand Gaara lui fit geste de s'arrêter. Il se tourna, afin de lui cacher son désarroi.

« Tu peux le garder. J'en ai pas besoin. » dit-il sèchement.

Et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sakura regarda le bracelet avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur empli son cœur. _Alors… il ne l'aime plus, c'est sûr ?_

Dans sa chambre, Gaara se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Face au plafond, il le fixait, tentant d'y lire ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, il ramena vers lui son bras droit, et regarda tristement le bracelet rouge qui y était attaché. Il le toucha du bout des doigts, pensif.

« Tss… »

Il se disait que sa froideur avait peut-être était la cause de son malheur, encore une fois. Mais, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Personne ne lui avait appris à aimer, ni à exprimer son amour. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'avec elle, c'était différent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait senti son cœur battre, il avait ressenti les choses bouger en lui. Il avait pensé, avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose à son égard. Alors il avait essayé. Il a vraiment essayé, pour elle. Il se souvenait du soir où elle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments.

_« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien avec moi ? »_

Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre à ce moment là. Parler de ces choses là lui était encore bien difficile. Alors, il était allé lui acheter ce bracelet, parce qu'à l'entendre, cette histoire d'âme sœur était réelle. Les gestes valent mieux que les mots, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on dit.

A ce moment là… il se sentait si… bête. Et incroyablement blessé. Ca lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et maintenant, il regrettait, il regrettait d'avoir ouvert son cœur.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

Il se sentait vulnérable, comme se liquéfiant de l'intérieur. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la haïr. Pas elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le mépriserait de la sorte. Il se promit de ne jamais plus refaire cette erreur.

Il riait tellement, que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Il regarda le bracelet rouge et se souvint des paroles que quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour.

_Aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner le pouvoir de nous détruire. _

Derrière la porte, Sakura l'entendait rire aux éclats.

_Il est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci…_ se dit-elle, en retournant à ses fourneaux.

* * *

***

La nuit tombée, Gaara se rendit au Fairway.

L'endroit était agité, comme toujours. L'air ambiant était saturé de fumée de cigares cubains et des vapeurs d'alcool qui s'élevaient. Tous les chefs de Konoha étaient présents, même le Hokage, côtoyant la pire vermine du pays dissimulée dans des costumes sombres.

Assis à une table, seul, Gaara buvait un verre de jus d'orange. Ca lui donnait des forces, et il en avait besoin. Discrètement, il observait la table devant lui, à laquelle étaient assis les hommes de mains de Hiachi Hyuuga, chargés de la protection du domaine. Ils étaient cinq, buvant et fumant en riant comme des bœufs ivres.

Il attendit que l'un d'eux se lève, puis il le suivit. Il le suivit jusque dans les toilettes du restaurant. L'homme de main alla s'enfermer dans une cabine de toilettes. Gaara s'assura que personne d'autre ne se trouvait là, puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Il se planta devant la porte des toilettes dans lesquels l'homme était entré, et attendit, les bras croisés qu'il en sorte. Ce qu'il fit, plus de vingt minutes plus tard.

Ivre, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux correctement. Il tenta de les ouvrir davantage, mais tous semblait flou. La silhouette de Gaara cachait la lumière.

« T'es qui toi ? »balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

Gaara le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis, à la seule force de son bras, le souleva du sol.

« Où est Hiachi ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Où est-ce qu'il se cache ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait un œil plus ouvert que l'autre, et de la bave coulait de sa bouche. Gaara prenait sur lui pour ne pas vomir.

L'homme cligna des yeux. Cette grande silhouette noire devant lui, ses yeux perçants, ses vêtements sombres…

« Qu… qu'est ce que tu raconte toi ? T'es qui ? La mort ? J'suis pas prêt moi, c'est pas mon jour… ! »

Cet homme était décidemment bien trop ivre pour avoir les idées claires. Fort de cette constatation, Gaara eut une idée.

« Oui, c'est moi. Dis-moi où il est ! C'est soit toi, soit lui. »

En un sens, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Tout au long de sa vie, Gaara avait endossé ce rôle de la mort. Pour beaucoup, le rencontrer avait été la pire expérience de leur vie, qui les conduisit à leur mort.

« Non, non, non ! Pas, pas moi ! »

« Dis-moi où il est alors ! Dis-moi ! Où est Hiachi Hyuuga ?» répéta Gaara, prenant une voix grave.

L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation. Puis, soudain, il éclata en sanglot.

_Arrff… qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

« Reprends-toi ! » ordonna Gaara, agacé par ses larmes.

« Snif… je sais pas où il est… il ne nous l'a pas dit… »

Gaara était déçu. Il avait pourtant cru être sur le point de retrouver Hiachi. Il soupira.

« Et bien, tu vas mourir. » lâcha-t-il.

Calmement, il saisit son revolver de sa ceinture, et le pointa sur l'homme de Hyuuga. Celui-ci pleura de plus belle, agitant les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et se laissa tomber au sol.

« Non, non s'il vous plait ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ! Ah si ! si ! Il nous a donné une adresse ! heu... hangar 17 ! Sur les quais ! Hangar 17 ! C'est là qu'il nous a dit de lui faire parvenir des vivres ! Ne m'emportez pas ! aaaah s'il vous plait ! »

_Hangar 17 ?_

Quand l'homme ouvrit les yeux, la mort n'était plus là. L'homme de main de Hyuuga eut un peu de scrupule d'avoir livré son patron à la grande faucheuse, même s'il n'avait jamais été vraiment bon avec lui. La tête lui tournait, et il avait envi de vomir. Au fond de lui, il prit la résolution d'abandonner tout cet univers de gangster. Plusieurs fois, il avait rencontré la mort, et elle l'avait épargné… jusque là.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre s'est fait un peu attendre, désolée, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre ! Faites moi parvenir vos impressions ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

** Bonne lecture à tout le monde!! ^^ merci pour les reviews (que je lis toujours avec autant de plaisir) !! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Ce soir là, Hinata ne prit pas la peine de manger, ni de se débarbouiller après cette longue journée. A peine rentrée chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, changea ses vêtements de villes pour un ensemble noir, des bottes noires et un gilet en laine à capuche, noir lui aussi. Elle chercha partout un bonnet à mettre sur sa tête, pour être plus discrète, mais elle ne trouva qu'un bonnet à pompon rose fuchsia.

_Arff, je suis vraiment qu'une gamine… il est temps que je change !_

Finalement, à force de chercher, elle en trouva un, violet tirant sur le noir, avec quelques fleurs bleues par-ci, par-là. _C'est mieux que rien…_ se dit-elle, en l'enfilant.

« Hinata ! Le repas est prêt ! » hurla Nabino en bas des escaliers.

Mais elle n'avait pas faim. Elle devait partir maintenant, sans plus tarder.

« J'ai pas faim ! » répondit-elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Comment ça, vous n'avez pas faim ?! »

Hinata ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, dont les contours étaient ornés de lierres. Elle s'agrippa à ces plante parasites, et descendit jusqu'en bas, non sans difficultés. Cependant, elle sentit que les heures d'entrainement physique qu'elle s'infligeait depuis quelques temps commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, qui s'empourprait pour moins que ça. Elle se mit à courir dans l'obscurité, vers quelque chose qu'elle n'osait plus espérer.

Il l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour lui fixer rendez-vous. Au Hangar 17. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ce hangar. Elle avait donc fait ses petites recherches, et avait finalement trouver un itinéraire.

Elle saisit son vélo au passage, l'enfourcha, et pédala le plus vite possible.

En menant son enquête, elle avait aussi découvert que ce hangar était situé dans une ancienne zone industrielle à l'abandon, dans la périphérie de Konoha, sur les quais.

Hinata frémit.

Les quais… autrement dit le repère des drogués, voyous, proxénètes et autres ninjas déchus. La lune était pleine et le vent soufflait fort dans ce ciel étoilé. Hinata soupira… elle n'arrivait décidemment pas à le sortir de son esprit.

_C'est son anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire._

Elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue et pédala de toutes ses forces jusqu'au hangar 17.

* * *

Gaara était au rendez-vous, vêtu de ses habits d'assassin : tout en noir, cagoulé et masqué. Il était perché en haut d'un container à l'abandon. De là, il surplombait toute la scène qui se déroulait sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le moment fatidique.

Hiachi était déjà là, entouré de quelques hommes seulement. Il devait se penser en sécurité, pour ne pas avoir prévu plus de gardes du corps. Grave erreur. Debout au milieu du hangar, il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, à la manie qu'il avait de regarder sa montre toutes les dix minutes.

Gaara, lui, n'en perdait pas une miette, calculant combien d'hommes par seconde il serait capable d'abattre, sans que Hiachi ne puisse avoir le temps de s'échapper.

Après un quart d'heure d'une attente insoutenable, on annonça quelqu'un.

« Elle est là ! » cria un homme de l'autre côté du hangar.

Hiachi fit un signe, et l'on fit entrer la mystérieuse personne.

Gaara balaya l'endroit des yeux. Il avait garé sa moto derrière le hangar, menaçant les quelques drogués s'y trouvant de tous les tuer en cas de vol. Ils savaient qu'ils l'aurait fait, voilà pourquoi il s'instituèrent gardiens de la moto. Mais, cela n'empêcha pas Gaara de s'inquiéter. Il ne faisait confiance à presque personne. En tout cas, pas à ce genre de personne. Alors, il décida d'aller faire un tour derrière le hangar, histoire de vérifier que son moyen de locomotion était toujours à sa place.

* * *

Ce fut au même moment qu'Hinata entra dans le hangar, escortée par deux hommes plus grands qu'elle de trois têtes, et plus baraqués que des ourses. Elle marchait avec assurance et empressement ; rassurée parce qu'elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait, pressée, parce qu'elle avait hâte de revoir son père.

Quand elle le vit, devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Otousama… » laissa-t-elle échapper avant de s'élancer vers lui.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne, celui-ci la repoussa d'un geste brusque, la faisant tomber au sol.

Hinata amortit sa chute, ayant anticipé sa réaction.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » grommela Hiachi. « Est-ce une façon de se comporter en tant qu'héritière du clan !!? »

La jeune fille se releva avec difficulté, mais sans broncher. Elle s'excusa d'une révérence.

« Vous avez raison, Hyuuga-sama. Parlez, votre servante écoute, et exécutera tout ce que vous désirerez. » dit-elle, serrant son poignet douloureux contre elle.

« Bien… »

Hinata n'osait plus lever les yeux du sol. Elle avait attendu cet instant, ces retrouvailles, depuis le moment où il les avait laissées. Pendant toute son absence, elle l'avait rêvé, elle l'avait fantasmé comme un père attentionné, désolé d'avoir abandonné ses filles, changé par les remords… Mais enfin en face de lui, elle le retrouvait. Lui, son père qui n'en avait jamais été un pour elle, qui l'avait toujours considéré comme une étrangère, un peu comme une erreur. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré laissé le clan entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre … peut-être même entre celles d'Hanabi. Mais c'était elle, l'héritière. C'était elle, et elle en était désolée. C'était elle…

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une chose précise. » commença Hiachi, parlant dans la langue qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Evidemment, Hinata avait révisé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelée. Et elle s'en félicitait. Quelle humiliation lui aurait-il fait subir s'il c'était rendu compte qu'elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux ?

« Laquelle ? »

« Le document dont je t'ai parlé, l'as-tu retrouvé ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai compris qu'elle est ma mission. »

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! » s'étonna Hiachi.

« Je dois retrouvé celui qui a fait ça… et le tuer ! Je dois le tuer pou venger ma mère ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Alors, il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Hiachi regarda sa fille avec de gros yeux, tandis qu'elle crispait les mâchoires. Puis, levant sa main dans les airs, et la fit retomber lourdement sur la joue d'Hinata, qui tomba à nouveau au sol sous la force du choc. Cette fois-ci, elle fut surprise de sa réaction. Mais elle se releva sans broncher.

« Est-ce que u as bien lu le dossier ?! Sais-tu qui a tué ta mère ?! » la reprit-il.

Hinata garda son sang froid. Elle ne pleura pas, même si elle en avait très envie. Mais pour ne pas que son père se moque encore d'elle à cause de ses larmes facile, elle refoula ses sanglots.

« Je sais qui l'as tué. J'ai lu le dossier jusqu'à ce que mes yeux n'en puisent plus ! Je l'ai appris par cœur pour ne pas en perdre une miette, et pour alimenter ma haine ! Je sais qui l'a tué ! Et je le tuerai ! Oui, je le tuerai !! »

« Tu vas quoi ?!! » reprit Hiachi, rouge de colère.

« Je vais tuer Fugaku Ushiha. Otousama, faites-moi confiance, je le tuerai ! » répéta Hinata, étonnamment calme.

Hichia esquissa un sourire moqueur, mais ses yeux étaient révulsés tant il était en colère.

« Ne sois pas si orgueilleuse ! » dit-il finalement d'un ton sec. « Ca causerait ta chute. Et celle du clan. Tu n'as pas assez de carrure pour te le permettre.»

Hinata, sous ses faux airs stoïques, était bel et bien vexée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Certes, elle savait que son père n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse à son égard… mais là, elle avait pourtant pensé être dans le chemin qu'il avait voulu pour elle. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait parvenir le dossier sinon ? Peut-être avait-il le don de lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il lui répondit presque aussitôt.

« Si je t'ai confié ce dossier, c'est uniquement pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Ceux qui sont concernés par cette affaire sont à ma poursuite. Personne ne sait que ce n'est pas moi qui ai ce dossier, pas même mes hommes. Toi… garde le. Si jamais il venait à m'arriver quelque chose tu… »

Un grand raffut se fit entendre à l'entrée du hangar, empêchant Hiachi de terminer sa phrase. Les portes du hangar 17 s'ouvrirent violemment, en même temps que déboulèrent dans son enceinte des dizaines d'hommes armés.

S'en suivirent des coups de feu en rafales.

* * *

Gaara était toujours près de sa moto lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il se passait.

_Des coups de feu…_ Sans réfléchir plus que de raison, il grimpa sur sa moto et fonça vers le hangar.

Quand il y arriva, le chaos régnait. Une mutinerie ? La police ? Mais grâce son expérience, il put discerner rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Deux camps s'affrontaient, mais de manière désordonnée. Tous se battaient à main nue. Ils devaient être ninjas. On cherchait visiblement à protéger quelqu'un. Presque tous les hommes de Hyuuga l'entouraient et le couvraient. Mais ils étaient cernés. Gaara observa aussi le camp adverse. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître les hommes de Ushiwa-sama. Il y avait Naruto, ainsi que Sakura et bien d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y regarda de plus près, Sasuke n'était pas là. Et pourtant, il était certain qu'il était la tête pensante derrière tout ça. Il essayait de lui voler Hiachi, et ainsi, de récupérer l'affection de son père. Peine perdue… pensa-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hiachi.

Quasiment tous ses gardes étaient morts autour de lui, alors il se défendait tout seul. Sakura, voyant là une opportunité en or, s'élança vers Hiachi, suivie de près par Naruto, qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle.

« Attends-moi Sakura ! Fais attention ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Rooh ! Lâcha-moi un peu ! » contesta-t-elle dans sa course.

Mais le temps qu'elle remonte l'immense hangar, elle fut dépasser par la moto de Gaara, qui passa si près d'elle, qu'elle vacilla. Elle stoppa sa course à quelques mètres de son but, pour identifier ce trouble-fête. Elle n'eut évidemment pas de mal à le reconnaître.

_Whoua ! Cet habit noir lui va si bien ! Vue sous cet angle, la mort ne paraît pas si désagréable… Kyyyaaaaaahh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est orgueilleux ! Il veut Hiachi pour lui tout seul…_

Elle vit Gaara stopper son engin au niveau de Hiachi, et se pencher, comme pour le relever. Mais au moment où il posa sa main sur lui, il s'arrêta net.

En effet, Gaara discerna une masse à côté de son ennemi. Comme quelqu'un roulé en boule. Presque instantanément, la personne releva la tête. Il plissa les yeux, puis les ouvrit grand de surprise. C'était Hinata. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux, complètement paniquée.

_Qui c'est lui ?_

Que fallait-il faire ? Il avait envie de la prendre avec lui, et de fuir loin de ce chaos. Il voulait la serrer contre lui encore une fois. Il voulait la protéger et la garder à ses côtés pour toujours. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Profitant d'un moment d'égarement, Gaara asséna un coup de coup momentanément paralysant à Hiachi, qui s'écroula comme une masse sur Hinata. Le jeune homme prit appui sur la moto, et l'y hissa comme un sac, juste derrière lui, avant de se lier avec lui grâce à une corde. Puis, il s'immobilisa au centre du hangar.

« Celui qui lui fait du mal, il est mort !! »

Hurla-t-il, avant de sortir en trombe du hangar, sous les regards étonnés de tous les autres. Excepté celui de Sakura, qui était fixé sur Hinata, plein de colère et de jalousie.

_Si c'est par ses mains… la mort ne sera pas une punition_…, se dit-elle en avançant vers Hinata.

* * *

Gaara arriva à bon port en quelques minutes : le Fairway. Il passa par une entrée de derrière, dissimulée par de grands arbres feuillus.

Dès qu'il se présenta, quatre hommes se précipitèrent vers lui, pour recevoir ses ordres. Ils lui firent de grandes révérences.

« Ushiha-sama vous demande dans son bureau. » le renseigna l'un d'eux.

Gaara n'était pas étonné. Evidemment qu'il était au courant. Peut-être même qu'il était sur les lieux, garé non loin de là. Fugaku Ushiha aimait espionner ses hommes lors de leur mission, histoire de savoir comment ils se battaient, et quelle faute ils commettaient. Peu de gens étaient au courant de cela, ainsi, beaucoup le prenait pour une sorte de « Big Brother », ou encore un dieu omniscient.

Gaara descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur. Mais avant d'entrer dans le couloir, il désigna Hiachi, encore paralysé par sa technique.

« Ne le perdez pas cette fois ! » recommanda-t-il aux quatre jeunes.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de leurs compétences. Il ne se faisait confiance qu'à lui-même.

Il arriva devant le bureau de Ushiha-sama.

« Gaara est arrivé. » annonça l'un des gardes du corps.

« Faites-le entrer. »

Gaara pénétra dans le bureau, et eut la surprise d'être accueilli par Ushiha-sama, Sasuke et Naruto, ces deux derniers étant debout près du bureau de Fugaku. Gaara se stoppa à deux mètres du bureau, et fit s'inclina respectueusement.

« Maître. » dit-il respectueusement.

Fugaku esquissa un sourire plein de fierté, se leva, sans un mot, et vint près de lui. Gaara osa peine lever les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Fugaku lui tapota les épaules, toujours souriant, puis lui fit une brève accolade. Le jeune homme figea.

« Merci Gaara. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » dit-il en allant se rassoir. « Certes, nous n'avons toujours pas le document, mais nous avons Hiachi, Mais… il y a quelque chose qu'il faut éclaircir avant tout. »

Gaara releva la tête, parce qu'il le lui permit. Sasuke le regardait avec colère, et Naruto… n'osait pas le regarder. Il semblait dans un état de panique totale.

« Que s'est-il passé dans ce hangar, Sasuke ? » continua Fugaku.

Voyant que la parole était à lui, Sasuke vint se placer à côté de Gaara, devant son père. Il s'inclina respectueusement lui aussi.

« J'avais eu l'information du lieu et de l'endroit par une source. J'ai suivi jusqu'aux toilettes un homme que j'avais reconnu comme étant un garde de Hyuuga…

« Epargne-nous les détails sordides Sasuke ! » s'exclama Fugaku en reposant son verre de whisky sur le bureau, écœuré.

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge, et poursuivit.

« Bref, comme j'étais habillé en noir, cette personne m'a prise pour la mort, j'en ai profité, et j'ai réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau : Hyuuga serait au Hangar 17. J'ai alors organisé tout un assaut. Et au moment d'agir, voilà que Gaara survient, et rapt Hiachi sous nos yeux. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication : voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien tout seul, il m'a suivit pendant mes investigations, et s'est empressé de voler mon butin pour avoir votre approbation. J'ai amené Naruto ici, comme témoin.»

Puis, il se tut. Gaara, qui fixait toujours le sol, croyait à une plaisanterie. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, admiratif devant le toupet de Sasuke.

Fugaku fit geste à Naruto de s'avancer. Celui-ci hésita un moment, tremblant à l'idée de devoir s'opposer Gaara. Il alla se positionner à côté des deux autres, faisant son possible pour se tranquilliser.

« Heu… hum. C'est que… je ne sais pas pour cette histoire de mort mais… il est vrai que Sasuke nous a donné le lieu et la date du rassemblement. Et… quand on combattait, j'ai vu Gaara sortir de nulle part et prendre Hiachi avec lui… Après je ne sais pas… »

« Voyez, père ! » s'exclama Sasuke.

Fugaku ne dit rien, et se contenta d'un soupire.

« Pour vous dire vrai, vos petites guéguerres ne m'intéressent pas. Seulement, j'attache de l'importance à la loyauté, à l'intérieur du clan, c'est important. »

Sasuke se crispa. Gaara ne faisait pas parti du clan. En tous les cas pas pour lui. Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi ?! » s'exclama Fugaku, outré.

Sasuke, se rendant compte qu'on l'avait entendu, prit un air désolé. Il marmonna des excuses, puis fit silence.

«Gaara, je t'avoue que ça me déçoit de ta part. Je te pensais plus… loyal. Mais, on fait tous nos erreurs ; c'était la tienne. Je peux bien te pardonner. J'espère cependant que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Gaara acquiesça d'une révérence. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais à quoi bon ? Naruto était là pour appuyer les dires de Sasuke, qui avait dû le contraindre à témoigner. Gaara n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans ces foutaises qui lui feraient perdre du temps. Et puis, Sasuke lui faisait pitié, à courir derrière l'amour d'un père qui le méprisait sans cesse.

« Ce ne se reproduira plus. » dit-il.

« Bien. » reprit Ushiha-sama. « Maintenant, trouve-moi ce document. Et toi, Sasuke, n'empiète pas sur ses platebandes la prochaine fois ! »

Sasuke fit de grands yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre. Mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Gaara, lui, s'inclina, et quitta le bureau. En passant, il jeta un regard furtif à Naruto, qui semblait se décomposer sur place. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux pour regarder Gaara. Au fond de lui, l regrettait d'être venu témoigner. Il n'avait pourtant pas été menacé, ni n'avait reçu de pression. Il était venu de son plein gré, convaincu d'être dans le vrai. Et maintenant… il état certain d'avoir pris part à une injustice.

* * *

***

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du Fairway, Gaara décida de faire un tour dans la salle des interrogatoires, afin de voir si son prisonnier ne s'était pas échappé.

La salle était située au sous-sol du Fairway, à l'abri des regards. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient son existence, hormis tous ceux qui y étaient interrogés. C'était une petite salle carrée, sombre, avec deux chaises pour ceux qui étaient chargés de l'interrogatoire. Le prisonnier, lui, était suspendu par les mains au dessus du sol.

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre. A son grand soulagement, Hiachi était là, suspendu, en train de se faire interroger par deux hommes. Ces derniers hurlaient et s'égosillaient, tandis que Hiachi restait calme. Ils pensaient peut-être l'impressionner. Gaara soupira devant leur incompétence, et décida de s'en aller. Mais, en passant devant la pièce voisine, qui s'apparentait plus à une pièce de détention, il se stoppa net.

Hinata était là, assise sur un banc, les pieds et les mains liées.

Gaara resta un instant immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici, et qui avait osé déroger à son ordre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer dans la pièce : Sakura. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas cédé à l'envie d'ôter son masque pour narguer Hinata…

_Ash… cette petite est morte !_

Ayant pris le soin de réajuster son masque (qui lui couvrait en fait tout le bas du visage), il remit sa capuche noire et entra dans la salle.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ? » demanda-t-il à Sakura, d'un ton sévère.

« C'est une Hyuuga ! Et elle était sur les lieux de l'assaut. » répondit Sakura.

La jeune fille était irritée de ce que Gaara vienne mettre en péril l'autorité qu'elle pouvait avoir sur Hinata à cet instant. Hinata leva la tête en entendant la dispute. Elle reconnu ce grand homme vêtu de noir qui était venu prendre son père dans le hangar.

« Où est mon père ? » demanda-t-elle. « Où est-il ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas, et ne la regarda même pas, trop occupé à réprimander Sakura.

« J'avais bien dit de ne pas la toucher ! »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Et puis... pourquoi cherche-tu à la protéger ? Quelle relation est la vôtre ?! hein ?! Ce n'est qu'une Hyuuga ! Elle n'est rien ! Rien ! C'est juste une saloperie qu'il faut éliminer ! »

Et se tournant vers Hinarta, elle la gifla violemment.

Gaara bondit et saisit la main de Sakura, qu'il écarta d'un geste violent d'Hinata.

« Ca ne regarde que moi ! » lui répondit-il sèchement.

Puis, il saisit Hinata par le bras, et la fit lever. La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ahuris.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Où est mon père ?! »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Gaara la mit sur son épaule, comme un sac de patates, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sakura se mit sur son chemin, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre.

« Si tu franchit cette porte, je serai obligée d'en avertir Ushiha-sama ! »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. » lui rétorqua-t-il, avant de sortir.

_Bien… puisque c'est ce que tu veux, Gaara… si je ne t'ai pas, elle ne t'auras pas non plus…_

***

* * *

Arrivé dehors, Gaara posa au sol Hinata, qui n'avait cessé de se débattre, lui assénant plusieurs coups de genoux dans thorax, sans compter le nombre de coups de poings qu'elle lui infligea dans le dos.

Enfin sur ses jambes, la jeune fille fit un bon en arrière et se mit en garde, prête à en découdre.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Et pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée là ?! »

Hinata fronça les sourcils et y regarda de plus près. Cet uniforme… elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

« Vous travaillez pour Ushiha ! Vous êtes… un tueur ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Gaara hésita un instant, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il profitait de son costume pour lui dire la vérité. C'était une méthode parmi d'autres… il ne se sentait pas lâche pour autant.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit : un bois sombre à quelques kilomètres de chez elle. Pas de lumière. Pas de proche voisinage. Pas de réseau. Mais un nombre incalculable de chances de tomber dans une embuscade. Elle se décontenança légèrement, mais Gaara ne vit. Son visage affichait alors une mine triste et résignée.

« Et… vous m'avez amenée là… pour me tuer ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Logiquement, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire : la tuer. Mais, il n'en avait pas envie. Il soupira. Le geste qu'il venait de faire était insensé ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. S'enfuir avec un otage, comme ça. Qui plus est une Hyuuga. Si près du but… mais que lui arrivait-il ?

_Je deviens fou…_

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous, Hinata. » dit-il, après quelques secondes de silence.

Alors, il saisit la main d'Hinata, mais celle-ci se crispa et la retira brutalement.

« Non ! »

« Tss, vous voulez rester ici ?! » lâcha, Gaara, soudainement irrité. « Bien ! »

Et il fit route vers la ville à grande foulée.

Hinata le regardait s'éloigner, une grimace au visage. _Arff… Il ne se retourne même pas !_ La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, l'immense bois qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi sombre et menaçant. Il devait bien y avoir deux heures de marches jusqu'à chez elle. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, un bruit de pas. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança en avant et courut vers Gaara.

« Attendez moi !! Attendez-moi !! »

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui saisit la main et la serra très fort. Gaara la regarda, et esquissa un sourire, qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle leva les yeux et regarda les siens : ils étaient verts émeraude. Elle frémit. Cette démarche désinvolte, cette manière de prononcer son prénom, comme s'il était allé le chercher au plus profond de lui…

_Tiens… il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

« Vous n'êtes pas un tueur comme les autres, vous ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

Gaara resta impassible. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux laiteux, un air ingénu au visage. Elle souriait. Elle ignorait pourquoi, elle mais se sentait bien avec lui. En sécurité. Paradoxal, non ? Quelque chose en lui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle paraissait le connaître depuis toujours.

Ainsi, ils marchèrent pendant deux heures, main dans la main, comme des amoureux, Hinata ne cessant de poser des questions, qui restèrent sans réponse. Le jeune homme était bien trop occupé à se concentrer ; se concentrer pour ne pas céder à l'envie de s'approcher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir ses cheveux.

Arrivés devant le domaine Hyuuga, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le silence.

Aucun d'eux n'osa avouer qu'il le faisait à contrecœur.

« Vous voilà chez vous. » dit finalement Gaara.

Hinata se sentait comme sortie brusquement d'un rêve éveillé.

« Oui… Merci. » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le grand grillage du domaine et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Gaara se retourna pour faire le chemin inverse. Hinata se retourna pour le voir s'en aller. Ces yeux… cette démarche… ce charisme…

« Attendez ! » s'exclama Hinata.

Elle lui prit la main et l'obligea à se retourner.

« On se connaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gaara frémit. Il garda le silence.

Hinata s'avança vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, elle connaissait ces yeux verts, cerclés de noir.

« On se connaît, n'est ce pas ? Laissez-moi voir votre visage… »

Et elle approcha sa main de son visage.

* * *

**Voilà ! A vos claviers pour les reviews !! ^^ (merci spécial à tous ceux qui en laissent régulièrement! vous me motivez à continuer!)**


	13. Chapter 14

**Next Chapter ! Desiderata-girl... il devrait te plaire! Les autres aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! mais sachez... que ce n'est que le commencement ..mouahaha (*rire diabolique*) et merci pour vos reviews !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : « Je vous vois… Sabaku no Gaara. »**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara ne lui opposa pas de résistance.

Il voulait en finir avec tout ça, qu'elle voit son vrai visage, celui du tueur qu'il était, et qu'elle le haïsse une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'elle le haïsse… et il se sentirait peut-être moins coupable de lui mentir. Hinata approcha sa main de son masque, et le toucha du bout des doigts. Quand elle s'apprêtait à lui ôter, elle s'arrêta soudain, et se mit à regarder ses yeux émeraude. Ils étaient pleins de crainte, d'angoisse même. Gaara les ferma d'un coup, crispé, comme s'il ne voulait pas assister à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Il ferma les yeux comme on ferme les yeux devant l'insupportable, comme devant une scène choc de film d'horreur. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage d'Hinata en découvrant sa véritable identité. Il ne voulait pas voir la haine ni la déception dans ses yeux.

_Entre mille autres…_

Après quelques secondes à le regarder, elle recueillit le visage du jeune homme dans le creux de sa main et le caressa affectueusement. Gaara ouvrit doucement les yeux, surpris. Il se laissa faire. Sa caresse était si… douce, si tendre… _Hinata…_ Il sentait son cœur fondre au-dedans de lui, et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Hinata le regardait de ses grands yeux larmoyants, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, mais c'était bien suffisant. Ce masque, après tout, elle ne voulait plus l'enlever. Une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux étincelants et vint rouler sur sa joue ivoire. Gaara, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, approcha sa main de sa joue et essuya cette fugitive du bout du pouce. Cela s'apparentait à une caresse, il en était conscient. Et il en était troublé. Mais à cet instant… il n'était plus maître de son corps. Ses émotions le submergeaient.

Hinata posa son autre main sur la poitrine de Gaara, au niveau de son cœur.

_Il bat si fort… _

Il tambourinait à tout rompre. Elle s'approcha doucement, et colla une oreille à cet endroit, tout contre Gaara. Ce dernier frémit, puis se figea. Elle était là… l'oreille collée sur sa poitrine, à écouter son cœur qui battait si fort… à cause d'elle. Il se sentait un peu humilié, mais la situation était telle que la plus grande des humiliations ne l'irriterait guère.

Il n'y avait qu'elle_. Entre mille autres…_

Elle l'étreignit alors, parce qu'elle en avait terriblement envie, mais aussi pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui coulaient maintenant de ses yeux. Le jeune homme resta un instant les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Son cœur s'emballa, tout comme sa respiration qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. Il passa ses bras autour d'Hinata, et l'étreignit en retour. _Elle pleure…_ Il savait pourquoi. Lui aussi, s'il avait pu, aurait pleuré avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il renforça son étreinte, et fit reposer sa joue sur la tête d'Hinata. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il était si bien … là.

Elle était si bien… dans ses bras. _Entre mille autres…_

Gaara releva la tête, et saisit le menton d'Hinata entre deux doigts. Il donna une petite impulsion, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Ce qu'elle fit. Gaara sentait la chaleur de son corps augmenter au contact de la jeune Hyuuga. Il sentait âme vivre. Doucement, il ferma les yeux d'Hinata d'une main délicate. Il prit un instant pour respirer profondément, car il lui semblait être en apnée depuis l'instant où elle l'avait saisi. Puis, il enleva le bandeau qui lui cachait le bas du visage, lui faisant office de masque. Il l'enroula un peu, et voulut le mettre sur les yeux d'Hinata. Celle-ci, en sentant le bandeau recouvrir ses yeux, eut un geste de recul. Elle retint la main de Gaara.

Des milliers de questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Devait-elle s'y opposer ? Etait-ce raisonnable ?

Finalement, elle s'apaisa, et laissa Gaara lui bander les yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien, alors que lui, voyait clair pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et c'est ainsi que le grand, l'orgueilleux, le dangereux Sabaku no Gaara s'avoua vaincu.

Il saisit le visage d'Hinata entre ses deux mains et le contempla un instant. Puis, il approcha son visage du sien, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Entre mille autres… _Le contact de ses lèvres était étonnamment chaud. De la buée sortait de sa bouche. Il faisait froid, un froid glacial dehors. Mais il avait chaud à l'intérieur, comme si le soleil était en lui.

Il descendit un peu plus bas et embrassa Hinata sur la joue gauche.

_Entre mille autres…_ Cette joue était rosée à cause de la température négative. Hinata sentit un frisson la parcourir. Bien évidemment, il n'était pas dû au froid, lui. Elle superposa ses mains à celles de Gaara.

Celui-ci frémit, se détourna, et posa un troisième baiser sur la joue droite de la jeune fille.

_Entre mille autres…_ Il ne pensait plus à rien à présent, sinon à elle. Il ne voyait plus rien, sinon son visage entre ses mains, son visage entre ses mains… Rien n'était plus beau.

Gaara inclina légèrement le visage d'Hinata, et lui posa un tendre baiser sur son menton gelé.

_Entre mille autres…_ Une bourrasque de vent vint soulever les cheveux d'Hinata, qui dégagèrent une odeur fruitée qui vint titiller les narines de Gaara. _Elle sent la fraise …_ il aimait son odeur de petite fille qui mange trop de friandises. Elle le ramenait à des temps perdus à jamais, qu'il revivait un instant avec elle. Gaara regardait le visage de la jeune Hyuuga, qui dans ses grandes mains semblait bien petit et fragile. Il aimait sa fragilité apparente. Elle s'opposait à lui, qui était si fort, et si froid. Elle le rendait vulnérable.

Il avança son visage du sien, sentit sa peau, inclina la tête… et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

Il était étonnamment calme. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle au monde. C'était elle. C'était elle depuis le départ. Avec lui. Leurs êtres entiers, leurs âmes, étaient dans ce simple baiser. A cet instant, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre convaincus que toutes leurs souffrances, toutes leurs joies, et tout ce qui avait fait leur vie, ne leur étaient arrivé que pour les mener à cet instant là. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées, comme une promesse.

_Alors c'est ça ? La réunion des âmes sœurs ?_

_Entre mille autres…_

« Hinata ! Où êtes-vous !? »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit les arracha brutalement à leur étreinte.

Nabino était sur le seuil, une lampe torche à la main. Elle balayait les alentours avec angoisse. Hinata devait être rentrée depuis plusieurs heures.

Mais cette dernière n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Je suis là, Ma'Nabino ! »cria-elle en direction de sa nourrice.

Précipitamment, Hinata ôta le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux. A sa semi-stupéfaction, il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle chercha un instant du regard, mais elle était bien seule. Il avait disparu dans la nuit. Elle esquissa un sourire plein de mélancolie. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être partagé par la joie et la tristesse. Elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle se savait aimée de lui… mais triste aussi, au regard de ce qui les séparait irrémédiablement.

_Entre mille autres, même aveugle, et quand bien même la terre s'écroulait sous nos pieds … _

_je t'aurai reconnu..._

_

* * *

  
_

Gaara s'approchait de la périphérie de la ville. Il traversait déjà le petit bois qui débouchait devant chez lui. La nuit paraissait plus éclatante que le jour, les étoiles plus phosphorescentes que jamais. Mais il ne sentait pas même le vent sur son visage, ni le sol sous ses pieds. Son être entier semblait en état d'extase, comme déconnecté de ce monde-ci, et transporté jusqu'à un autre plus beau, idyllique.

Il arrivait chez lui. Tout était calme.

Sakura attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Gaara hésita quelques secondes, puis s'avança vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se stoppa.

Elle le regarda un instant. Il avait toujours son habit de tueur, son habit de Gaara. Mais elle vit bien dans ses yeux que quelque chose avait changé. On ne trompait pas Sakura. Mais surtout, on ne trompait pas une femme. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose ; qu'il l'insulte, lui dise de déguerpir, qu'il menace de la tuer. Alors, elle aurait eu le sentiment que tut pourrait redevenir normal, même après cette soirée.

Mais il resta silencieux. La jeune fille se résigna alors à contrecœur.

« J'étais obligée de leur dire que tu étais parti avec elle… ils m'auraient tuée sinon. »

« Je sais… »

« J'ai pris mes affaires. Je ne t'embêterai plus. » reprit-elle. « Tu as trois jours pour trouver le document, et pour implorer le pardon de Ushiha-sama. Passé ce délai… tu seras considéré comme un traitre aux vues des règles du clan… »

« Je sais… »

Sakura était stupéfaite par le calme du jeune homme. Elle, avait déjà les yeux larmoyants. Elle leva les yeux du sol, et regarda Gaara avec de grands yeux tristes.

« Gaara… tu devras mourir ! » dit-elle dans une plainte.

Gaara la regarda, esquissa un léger sourire sous son masque.

« Je sais… »

Alors, c'était ça, la réalité ? Gaara fut tiré de son extase en quelques secondes, et l'atterrissage fut difficile. Ushiha-sama… il avait trahi celui qu'il respectait le plus au monde. Il lui avait désobéit en lui tenant tête, il l'avait offensé. Pis encore, il avait enfreint les règles du clan : Loyauté, Obéissance, Respect. 

_Loyauté, Obéissance, Respect…._

Il les connaissait par cœur et pourtant, lui, Gaara, il l'avait fait. Etre considéré comme un traitre chez les Ushiha, c'était être exclu du clan. Etrangers et traitres se trouvaient dans un même lieu que l'œil ne peut pas voir. Ils étaient exclus à jamais. Et même, le sort du traitre était bien pire : en effet, il était possible à un étranger d'intégrer le clan, sous certaines conditions. Mais il était impossible au traitre de se racheter. Aucune règle n'existait pour cela. Pour lui, c'était le mort.

Sakura prit une inspiration profonde. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ils sont au domaine Hyuuga. Ils la recherchent. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

A peine eut elle dit le dernier mot, que Gaara la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Sans attendre, il se précipita en direction du domaine Hyuuga, aussi vite que possible.

Sakura le regarda s'éloigner, immobile. Un sourire triste aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux. Encore une fois, il lui faisait dos, et partait la rejoindre.

« Vas-y… sauve- la. Si c'est ça qui peut te sauver toi aussi … alors sauve-la. »

_Moi… je t'attendrai toujours…_

***

* * *

Gaara franchissait les obstacles avec dextérité. Il courait, mais ne semblait pas toucher le sol, tant il était rapide.

_Ils sont au domaine…_ la simple idée qu'il puisse arriver malheur à Hinata le rempli d'une colère noire. Une colère bien différente de celle qu'il ressentait en permanence. Il maudissait le clan, il se maudissait lui-même d'avoir accepté cette mission. A présent, il allait la perdre.

Une forme se dessinait devant lui. Quelqu'un courait dans le sens inverse, fonçant droit sur lui. Gaara ralentit légèrement, plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'arrêta. La personne n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, courant, affolée. Elle regardait en arrière frénétiquement, et ne le vit pas devant elle. Ils s'entrechoquèrent.

Gaara prit le visage de cet inconnu dans une main, afin de voir qui il avait en face de lui.

C'était Hinata.

Soulagé, il relâcha immédiatement son emprise.

« Hinata… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Cette dernière était essoufflée, complètement paniquée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux terrifiés, comme quelqu'un devant sa propre mort. Gaara connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux de tous ceux qu'il avait tués au cours de sa vie. Ils avaient tous le même regard implorant.

« Ils… ils sont chez moi ! Ils me cherchent ! Ils ont tout cassé… Ma Nabino… » et elle éclata en sanglot.

« Hanabi ? »demanda Gaara, afin de savoir s'il devait retourner la chercher.

« Non… non, Hanabi va bien. Elle n'était pas là, et elle ne rentrera pas avant deux semaines. » dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Gaara la prit par la main, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, toujours aussi calme. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se réfugier, et vite. Chez lui… trop dangereux. Etant donné qu'ils savaient qu'il s'était enfui avec elle du Fairway, c'est là qu'ils viendraient en second lieu.

Alors, il serra plus fort la main d'Hinata, et l'entraina dans sa course. Ils traversèrent le bois de Konoha en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ils traversèrent le cimetière, les quais… Hinata n'en pouvait plus de courir à cette allure. Elle s'arrêta, obligeant Gaara à faire de même.

« Attendez… je dois…. Reprendre… mon souffle ! » réussit-elle à dire.

Gaara se résigna, et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'ils quittent la ville au plus vite.

« On est bientôt arrivés. » lança-t-il, avant de l'entrainer à nouveau dans une course folle.

Hinata sentait l'air glacial lui attaquer les poumons. Elle souffrait à chaque inspiration. Elle trébuchait tous les trois mètres, et était vidée de ses forces. Mais Gaara lui tenait la main si fort, qu'elle ne tombait jamais. Elle continuait de courir malgré tout. Lui se retournait quelques fois, pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ils sortirent de Konoha et arrivèrent à un endroit qu'Hinata n'avait jamais vu. Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans une sorte de forêt, qui débouchait sur un paysage rocailleux et quasi désertique. Et là, cachée derrière quelques arbres, une petite maison rustique.

Gaara se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi d'Hinata. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

La jeune fille, à peine entrée, s'effondra sur le petit canapé, suffocante.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon dieu … Quelle… quelle course ! »

L'endroit était très sommaire : un canapé, une cuisine aménagée, une table, un autre meuble. Pas d'électricité : Gaara s'empressa d'allumer quelques bougies. Pas d'eau courante, mais un petit courant d'eau coulait en bas de la colline, à une centaine de mètres. Là, ils étaient coupés du monde. Et c'est ce que Gaara recherchait. Il avait lui-même construit cette cabane, au cas où… Jusqu'ici, il ne s'en était jamais servi.

Hinata leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, une fois sa respiration redevenue normale. C'était vraiment différent du domaine… Une pièce, et le stricte nécessaire… quoi que… _Mais où sont les toilettes ?_

« Je… » commença timidement Gaara. « Vous allez devoir rester ici quelques temps. Vous serez en sécurité ici… »

Hinata se tourna brusquement, et le regarda avec terreur.

« Vous ne restez pas avez moi ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sans être une enfant gâtée, Hinata n'était tout de même pas habituée à ce genre d'endroit. Perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans électricité, sans eau, sans voisinage, et qui plus est avec une horde de malfrats à ses trousses… Elle espérait au moins être en sa compagnie.

« Si vous ne restez pas … emmenez-moi avec vous ! Je me sens en sécurité avec vous ! Peu importe où nous irons … mais restez avec moi ! » supplia-t-elle.

Gaara hésitait… l'endroit n'était fait que pour une personne. Et puis… il serait bien plus utile à l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce fameux document.

« Vous êtes fatiguée… dormez un peu… » lui conseilla-t-il.

Hinata esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Vous croyez quoi ? Je sais très bien qu'à mon réveil, vous ne serez plus là ! Vous allez me laisser ! Vous allez me laisser encore une fois… ! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et la boule au ventre. Ma Nabino… ils l'avaient tuée… ils l'avaient tuée devant elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dire où elle se trouvait, alors ils l'avaient tuée. Comme si elle n'était rien. Alors qu'elle était tout. Elle était sa mère, elle était son père, et sa meilleure amie. Et son père… était-il encore en vie ? Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne vienne pas à l'esprit d'Hanabi de rentrer avant la date prévue… Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Tout ce sur quoi elle s'était appuyée tout au long de sa vie s'écroulait autour d'elle. Et elle ne pouvait que se débattre dans le vide.

Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'avait reconnu… Il l'avait supposé, au moment de leur baiser… mais à présent s'était confirmé. Pourtant il n'osait pas enlever son masque. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et se jeta sur lui. Elle le saisit par la taille et éclata en sanglots.

« Ne me laissez pas ! » implorait-elle. « Ne me laissez pas, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! »

Gaara sentit naitre une boule dans sa gorge. Il essayait d'avaler de la salive, mais elle restait là, et grossissait à mesure qu'Hinata répandait ses larmes sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il se racla la gorge, mais rien n'y fit. Son souffle s'accéléra, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent…

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

Alors, proche de l'asphyxie, il ôta son masque et prit une grande inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui sort de l'eau après une apnée prolongée. Sa vue se brouilla, il renifla. Puis, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher, une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre, et une autre.

Gaara écarta les bras d'Hinata avec empressement. Celle-ci leva ses yeux humides vers lui, et le regarda. Il s'empressa de cacher son visage vers sa main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?! » demanda-t-il, gêné.

Hinata approcha son visage du sien, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous pleurez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gaara grimaça.

« Non, je ne pleure pas ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Si… vous pleurez ! Oh… alors vous avez un cœur finalement ! » et elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne pleure pas ! J'ai … j'ai baillé et puis… et arrêtez de rire ! »

Il était tellement gêné qu'il avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Hinata, elle, pleurait de rire maintenant, devant l'embarras de Gaara. Il était tellement mignon, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Décidément, elle aimait le titiller sur son orgueil démesuré. Ca l'amusait de le voir dans l'embarras; il retrouvait l'innocence d'un enfant. Alors, profitant d'un moment d'inattention, elle lui arracha son masque.

Gaara, surpris, la regardait avec attente. La lumière chaude et jaune des bougies éclairait ce visage parfait avec délicatesse, faisant ressortir tous ses contours avec art. Dans ce halo de lumière, Gaara ressortait tel qu'elle l'avait toujours vu : fort, comme les traits de son visage ombragé, et doux, comme cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux ocre ébouriffés paraissaient ardents à l'éclat des bougies. Ses yeux... deux emeraudes taillées du roc, auraient perçés le coeur de n'importe qui. En fait, son être entier semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve.

Elle, souriait toujours avec autant de franchise.

« Voilà ! Maintenant… je vous vois comme vous êtes ! Sabaku no Gaara. »

***

* * *

Hinata s'était endormie comme une masse sur le petit sofa. Gaara, assis au sol à ses côtés et appuyé contre le sofa, la regardait dormir avec attendrissement. Elle ressemblait à un bébé ; insouciante et paisible. A un détail près…

_Elle ronfle comme un homme…_

Gaara esquissa un sourire amusé, se demandant bien comment il allait réussir à dormir avec elle. Il approcha une main de la jeune fille, et écarta du bout des doigts quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage. Il aurait aimé dormir avec autant de paix… mais ses insomnies ne le quittaient pas.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, au sol, s'étant fait un oreiller avec le sac à dos qu'Hinata avait amené avec elle. Il essaya de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable, mais quelque chose le gênait dans le sac. Il tournait et virait, mais rien n'y faisait.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre dedans ?!_

Irrité, il se redressa, bien décider à enlever du sac l'élément perturbateur. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Rien, mise à part un ours en peluche… et un dossier. Attiré par la couleur rouge de la couverture, il le sortit du sac pour l'observer de plus près. Vu son épaisseur, c'était sans doute lui qui l'incommodait. Aucune étiquette n'indiquait de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tiens… c'est étrange… _

Pourquoi Hinata, alors que sa maison était prise d'assaut par des criminels, avait pris le soin de prendre avec elle… ce dossier ? Gaara tourna la tête et regarda Hinata : elle dormait toujours aussi profondément.

Alors, poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, et se disant que ça lui ferait de la lecture en attendant un sommeil qui ne venait jamais, il ouvrit le dossier, et commença à en lire le contenu à la lumière des bougies…

* * *

** Reviews please ! ^^ (sinon j'arrête d'écrire è_é .................mais naaaan ;p)**


	14. Chapter 15

**Voilà voilà !! BONNE ANNEE à tous !! Merci pour les reviewers de 2009 ! J'espère que vous serez là (et plus nombreux) en 2010 !**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais les fêtes et mes partiels de janvier (--') me prennent un peu la tête en ce moment… donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre avant la 2ème semaine de janvier. ^^ J'essaye de faire au mieux !**

**Ore-sama-sama (^-^)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**** :… Je vous aime.**

**

* * *

  
**

Quand Hinata se réveilla ce matin là, Gaara n'était plus là.

_Il doit être allé chercher de l'eau…_

La petite cabane dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés quelque jours plus tôt sembla vraiment vide sans lui, et ce, malgré le chant des oiseaux qui parvenait jusqu'à son oreille, malgré les quelques meubles qu'elle avait fabriqués pour enjoliver l'endroit (malgré le scepticisme de Gaara).

Encre un peu étourdie par le sommeil, la jeune fille resta un moment songeuse sur son sort. Les choses semblaient aller en s'améliorant :

elle avait pu prévenir Hanabi du danger, et lui faire retarder son retour jusqu'à une date indéterminée.

Ma Nabino avait pu avoir un enterrement digne d'elle : simple et pas sinistre. C'est qu'elle aurait voulu.

La jeune Hyuuga soupira : elle aurait voulu pouvoir y assister, dire quelques mots sur sa défunte nourrice. Au lieu de cela, elle avait dû se cacher derrière un arbre et s'enfuir comme une fugitive en apercevant les hommes d'Ushiha à l'entrée du cimetière.

Ces considérations lui firent repenser à ce qui n'allait pas :

La police la recherchait : elle était officiellement portée disparue.

Le clan Ushiha était toujours à ses trousses.

Elle ne savait que faire du dossier, les bureaux de la police étant en permanence surveilleés par les hommes de Ushiha…

dont faisait parti Gaara…

Elle maugréa un instant sur son sinistre sort et maudit ses anges gardiens, qui semblaient lui faire défaut à ce moment là.

Elle se redressa et jeta un œil dehors, guettant le retour de Gaara avec impatience. Elle n'aimait pas rester seule, surtout en ces temps-là. Etre seule, représentait une occasion de plus de déprimer. Mais cela passait encore… ce qui la chagrinait réellement, c'était qu'il ne soit pas là. Lui. A force de le côtoyer jour et nuit, de lui faire à manger (bien qu'il ne mangeât pas beaucoup)… ils avaient fini par ressembler à un vrai couple. Enfin, sans compter sur le caractère toujours aussi froid et distant de Gaara… Elle voulait s'en convaincre.

_Arf… si seulement il était un peu plus romantique…_

Elle en était certaine maintenant. Elle l'aimait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, sa tristesse se dissipa soudain pour laisser place à une immense chaleur dans son cœur, quand elle pensa à une troisième chose qui la faisait tenir…

_Il_ lui avait dit qu'_il_ l'aimait.

Hinata se laissa aller un instant à cette sensation d'ivresse qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant avec autant de force.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses à mesure que résonnaient dans son esprit ces mots qu'elle chérissait :

_Je vous aime …Hinata_

… _je t'aime._

_

* * *

  
_

**_°°° flash back°°°_**

**Quelques jours plus tôt…**

* * *

« C'est prêt !!! » cria-t-elle au dehors. « Gaara !!! Le repas est pr… »

Quelqu'un vint lui plaqua brutalement une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Surprise, elle sursauta. Puis, voyant que son assaillant ne lâchait pas prise, elle plaqua sa main plus fort sur sa bouche et le mordit sauvagement.

« Arrrggh ! MAIS….» s'écria-t-il.

Hinata se retourna alors vers lui, une expression menaçante au visage, prête à un découdre. Puis, son agressivité se changea en confusion lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Gaara.

Le jeune homme affalé sur le petit sofa, compressait sa main avec colère.

« Oh… » laissa échapper Hinata « … je… je ne savais pas que c'était vous… »

« Vous m'avez mordu ! »

Il n'en revenait pas. Sa main s'engourdissait malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, et la douleur le lançait.

Le visage écarlate de confusion, Hinata vint s'assoir près de lui, et inspecta la main : on y discernait clairement les marques de sa dentition. Etonnée, elle y regarda de plus près.

« J'ai vraiment une dentition parfaite… » dit-elle avec satisfaction.

Estomaqué, Gaara ramena sa main vers lui. Se rendant compte de a maladresse, Hinata se confondit en excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Gaara… je ne savais pas… » puis elle se reprit. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez prise par surprise comme ça ?! Avec les temps qui courent… il fallait vous attendre à une réaction violente ! Et … et si c'était un homme de Ushiha ?! Enfin,… un autre que vous… hein ?! »

« Avec les temps qui courent, comme vous dites, il n'est pas prudent de crier par la fenêtre comme un animal qu'on égorge ! » il continua plus bas « j'étais à quelques mètres, pas en Espagne… »

Hinata grimaça, tant elle avait envie de le mordre à nouveau. _Un animal qu'on égorge ????!!!I _Mais elle refoula ses pulsions de violence et esquissa un sourire crispé.

« Le repas est prêt… » dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Gaara lui fit comprendre que ne c'était pas trop tôt, puis contempla le repas que lui avait préparé Hinata : un bol de pâtes instantanées surmontées d'un œuf au plat et de fromage râpé. Le jeune homme resta dubitatif.

Il regarda Hinata qui engloutissait littéralement son bol à elle, les joues luisantes de sauces, un morceau de blanc d'œuf déjà agrippé à ses cheveux. Il esquissa une mine de dégout à peine dissimulée.

La jeune fille, sentant ses yeux verts perçants la fixer, s'arrêta, et le regarda, interrogative.

« Fouch chne manrchez pô *? » demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine. _(* vous ne mangez pas _?)

Gaara la regardait comme un animal étrange.

« Non… je n'ai pas… très faim pour le moment… »

« Arf… ché préparé cha avech touch mon coeurchr !! * » répondit-elle un peu plus fort. _(*Arf, j'ai préparé ça avec tout mon cœur !!)_

Gaara ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Stoïque, il prit une serviette en papier et essuya le bout d'œuf qui avait voltigé de la bouche pleine d'Hinata à sa joue à lui. Puis il reposa la serviette en paier sur la table, après avoir pris le soin de la plier. La lenteur de son geste traduisait son agacement et sa répulsion. Il s'efforçait de ne pas rendre.

_Est-ce une fille ou un monstre ?_

En effet, Gaara avait observé les femmes de loin, durant toute sa vie. Il les avait imaginées distinguées, raffinées, douces, calmes, attentionnées… HInata était la seule vraie femme qu'il approchait. Si elle correspondait à certaines de ses observations, un certain nombre de points étaient à modifier… Le jeune homme effectua cette modification mentalement, à mesure qu'il la côtoyait.

« Ché comme vouch chvoulez… ché trè bôon entchou cas !* » _(«*Arf… c'est comme vous vous, c'est très bon en tout cas ! »)_

Un nouveau projectile buccal vint s'échouer sur son front cette fois-ci, en plein sur son tatouage. S'en était trop. Gaara se leva, tremblant, tant il contenait ses pulsions.

« Je vais… prendre un bain. » balbutia-t-il, avant de sortir à toute allure de la cabane.

Hinata le regarda s'éloigner, interrogative, puis transvasa le contenu du bol de Gaara dans le sien, avant de se remettre à manger avec encore plus d'appétit.

_Il rate quelque chose !_

Après avoir parcourut la centaine de mètres qui s'éparait la cabane du petit courant d'eau, Gaara s'arrêta près de ce dernier, et le enleva ses vêtements avec empressement et plongea dans l'eau. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau claire, puis la ressortit et la secoua avec vigueur. L'eau était si agréable, malgré le froid. Il le supportait sans peine. Se mettant sur le dos, Gaara se laissa soulever par le cours d'eau, et, contemplant le ciel, se laissa aller à quelques considérations.

Depuis qu'il cohabitait avec Hinata, ses habitudes avaient légèrement changées :

- Il « dormait » avec des boules quiès.

- Lui remettait la couverture sur elle au moins dix fois dans la nuit. _Elle bouge tellement…_

-Se réveillait pour lui chauffer de l'eau pour son bain.

-Allait prendre son bain du matin.

-Revenait pour le petit déjeuner : ne mangeait pas, sauf quand elle le forçait.

-Puis retournait prendre un bain, après qu'elle lui a postillonné dessus.

Il sourit, en se demandant pourquoi elle aimait temps mâcher la bouche ouverte. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il aimait être avec elle, même manger avec elle.

Il fut arraché de ses divagations par un bruit dans les buissons environnant.

Il se redressa, et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Qui c'est ? » dit-il, menaçant.

_Arf… il m'a entendue…_

« Montrez-vous, sinon… »

« C'est moi ! »

Et d'un bond, Hinata sortit de buissons, un large sourire aux lèvres. Là, il y eut un instant de flottement. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il se produisit trois choses significatives :

Le visage de Gaara se figea quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, puis pâli, quand il réalisa qu'il était nu.

Parallèlement, Hinata découvrit la silhouette nue de Gaara, face à elle, et son sourire se changea en une grimace de terreur.

Elle se jeta dans les buissons à plat ventre ; Gaara ne bougea pas.

« Aaaahahhhhhh ! » hurla-t-elle. « Oh, mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu !!! Aaaaaahhhhh !!! »

Gaara regardait autour de lui, cherchant ses vêtements. Il sortit calmement de l'eau, se rhabilla consciencieusement.

Etrangement, il n'était pas plus gêné que ça. Ou alors, était-ce que la jeune Hyuuga avait assez de gêne pour deux ?

Il s'approcha d'Hinata, qui elle, se roulait par terre, les yeux fermés, criant à gorge déployée. Il la regarda un moment, un sourire aux lèvres, puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

La jeune fille sentait sa présence charismatique à ses côtés, et se stoppa. Elle mit cependant ses mains devant ses yeux, n'osant pas les ouvrir.

« Heum… c'est bon ? Vous… heum… vous êtes rhabillé ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Gaara la regardait de ses yeux émeraudes, attendri. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'embarrassait. Parfois, il la provoquait délibérément, pour voir ses joues rougir. Elle avait beau essayer de se contrôler, elle n'y arrivait pas, et tombait tout le temps dans le panneau. Il aimait voir ses joues ivoire devenir écarlates… Il se demandait comment un tel monde pouvait abriter une créature si pure…

Il sourit.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Gaara ? Gaara où êtes-vous ? »

Alors, il approcha son visage du sien, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas qu'elle le sente venir. Il regarda son visage encre une fois, avant de fermer les yeux, et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Malgré sa surprise, la jeune fille n'eut pas de geste de recul. Gaara libéra ses lèvres étourdies, et posa un autre baiser sur son front, avant de lui chuchoter…

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Ce qu'elle fit.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, silencieux. Puis, Hinata se releva brusquement, écartant Gaara. Elle croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! » demanda-t-elle, excédée.

« … »

« C'est la deuxième fois, Gaara. Alors… ca ne peut plus être considéré comme un accident ou un moment de folie. Alors, je vous le demande. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Excusez-moi. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

_Arf… espèce de maladroit ! C'est exactement ce que je veux, que ça se reproduise ! _

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande ! Je… est-ce que ca vous ai déjà arrivé, auparavant ?»

Gaara ne répondit rien, et fixa le sol, honteux. Hinata prit son silence pour un non.

« Hé bien… quand deux personnes s'aiment, … ca arrive souvent. Qu'elles s'embrassent. Parc e qu'elles s'aiment, Gaara ! C'est comme pour le fil rouge… leur êtres entiers se recherchent, et se veulent. » Ele marqua une pause.

_C'est pas possible…_

« Alors… je répète, Gaara. » reprit-elle avec angoisse. « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Gaara garda le silence et ne bougea pas.

Désemparée, Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la cabane et s'y enfermer.

« Attendez… »

Elle s'immobilisa, mais ne lui fit pas face. Elle l'entendit se lever et venir se poster juste derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien, mais attendit qu'il parle, pour une fois.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour, Hinata. Personne ne m'en a jamais témoigné… et je crois ne jamais l'avoir ressenti moi non plus. A part pour une personne, il y a très longtemps.»

Hinata se crispa. Elle sentait venir le discours sur son âme sœur perdue, puis retrouvée. Elle connaissait l'histoire. Elle connaissait le visage de Gaara quand il l'évoquait, _elle _: paisible, attendrissant… heureux. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fit un autre pas vers la cabane, mais il poursuivit :

« Mais… j'en ai entendu parler… de l'Amour. De loin, comme on entend parler d'une personne. D'après mes analyses, et dotes-moi si je me trompe… cette personne arrive toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas. Elle… elle bouscule vos habitudes contre votre gré, et vous oblige à réorganiser votre vie autour d'elle. Ce serait… une personne avec plein de travers que je ne pourrais pas supporter, moi. Et pourtant… cette personne a aussi un nombre incalculable de qualités, qui font que ses défaits paraissent insignifiants… . »

Il prit un instant pour respirer profondément. Puis, sourit, pensif.

« L'Amour est quelqu'un de dangereux… il vous coupe le souffle quand il est près, et vous fait oublier votre personne pour ne vous concentrer que sur lui. Mais… en même temps, il est si tendre, que sa présence vous rempli de joie et de paix, et de bonheur… Apparemment, quand on rencontre l'Amour, on est soit en colère, soit soulagé. En colère parce qu'on sait au fond de nous que plus jamais on ne pourra s'en passer… Soulagé, parce que la vie a enfin un sens. D'après mes analyses… quand une personne rencontre l'Amour, elle finit toujours par se demander comment elle a pu vivre sans lui… »

Hinata se retourna lentement, pour lui faire face, et le regarder de ses yeux laiteux larmoyants.

Gaara ne détourna pas le regard. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre et à appliquer ce qu'être aux côtés d'Hinata lui avait enseigné : être honnête avec soi même.

« Chaque personne sur terre le rencontre un jour, mais il est si recherché, qu'il n'a jamais le même nom, ni la même apparence. C'est ce que j'ai appris de l'Amour… en menant mon enquête. Et… j'en suis venu à la conclusion que… je l'ai rencontré, moi aussi. Pour moi… il est petit, maigrichon, fragile… tout mon contraire ! Je suis sombre, et il s'est révélé à moi comme l'astre le plus brillant, que je cherchais au mauvais endroit depuis des années : le Soleil _(cf : Hinata : « lieu ensoleillé ») »_

Hinata sourit, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme cela. Il était gêné, et ça l'attendrissait. Elle courut vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras, posant sa tête contre lui.

« Je… j'ai pas fini… » balbutia Gaara.

« J'en ai assez entendu… » dit-elle, en extase.

« Non… »

Insatisfait, Gaara prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, sérieux.

« Je vous aime, Hinata. »

Et il lui déposa un doux baiser sur son front, pour ne pas importuner davantage ses douces lèvres...

* * *

**°°° Retour au présent.**

* * *

_Je vous aime… _

Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans son esprit, à mesure qu'il approchait d'Ushiha-sama, sous les regards étonnés et envieux des autres hommes du clan.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de sa délivrance.

Après avoir lu le dossier et s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il représentait, il en était venu à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas en informer la police. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'il se rachète auprès de son maître, et qu'il regagne sa confiance.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et embrassa chacun de ses pieds, comme le font ceux qui ont quelque chose de grave à se reprocher. Son cœur se serra. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir faire ça.

Il fit glisser le dossier sur le sol, et l'immobilisa à côté des pieds de son maître.

Il n'osait lever la tête pour voir son visage. Etait-il en colère ? Etait-il satisfait ? Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant : attendre.

Il savait que son plan était risqué, mais il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. S'il se rendait à la police : il était mort, et Hinata avec lui. Il se rappelait son visage endormi. Il aurait tout fait pour elle. Il irait jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait, ou pire, jusqu'aux pieds d'Ushiha-sama, qu'il avait défié par sa désobéissance. Il avait tout calculé comme à son habitude, mais deux éléments restaient hors de sa portée :

Premièrement la décision de Fugaku Ushiha. La tradition voulait que le coupable se prosterne aux pieds de son maître, en signe de soumission, lui embrasse les pieds en signe de respect, et qu'il attende… son maître doit alors sortir le sabre du clan, comme dans l'ancien temps… s'il décide de l'épargner, il posera alors doucement la lame sur l'épaule droite du coupable. Si non, il lui tranchera la tête…

Gaara entendit le bruit de la lame ancestrale que l'on sortait de son fourreau. Il ferma les yeux plus fortement, et retint sa respiration. C'était l'instant de vérité. Le succès de son plan ne tenait qu'à cela, à ce moment d'incertitude. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

En effet, un autre élément demeurait hors de son contrôle, sans qu'il ne le sache… la jeune Hinata Hyuuga avait elle aussi réfléchit à comment sortir de cette situation. Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie sans lui. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Elle irait jusqu'en Enfer s'il le fallait. Ou pire, jusqu'au centre de police sous surveillance, avec la copie du document que Gaara avait faite et substituée à l'original dans son sac, pensant ainsi mettre fin à leur calvaire…


	15. Last Chapter

Hello tous! Ca fait longtemps _ ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de la fic... enjoy! ^^

* * *

**DERNIER CHAPITRE : Il était une fin…**

Les yeux encore fermés, les poings crispés, Gaara attendait que la décision de son maitre s'abatte sur lui. Comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie, il analysa la situation, afin de mettre à profit les derniers instants qui lui restaient à vivre. Il avait entendu dire qu'au moment de sa mort, on revoyait notre vie en accéléré. Comme un film que l'on projetterait devant nos yeux, un flashback intégral. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin : il avait toujours voulu savoir. Dans un sens, il avait même envié toutes ces personnes qu'il avait tuées de pouvoir le découvrir avant lui, ce tunnel dont on parle tant, ce film que personne d'autre à part le mourant, ne pourra voir.

Au moment où la situation se fit plus critique, c'est-à-dire, au moment où Ushiha-sama ôta le sabre ancestral de son fourreau, Gaara frémit. Alors que le sabre s'abaissait, rompant l'air de sa lame acérée, il se produisit trois choses en très peu de temps. Tout d'abord, Gaara retint son souffle chaud et fit disparaître le sourire qu'il arborait, puis, contrairement au film qu'il avait espéré, il se fit un grand vide dans son esprit, un vide sidéral.

_Ainsi, ma vie n'a été que néant… _ pensa-t-il avec amertume, mais sans grande surprise.

Résigné, Gaara n'attendait plus que la mort. Après tout, vivre pour rien, n'était-ce pas semblable à la mort ? En un sens, il était rassuré : il ne voulait pas revoir ces gens plus ou moins innocents auxquels il avait ôté la vie, ni toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient abandonné. Il ne voulait pas revoir le visage d'Ushiha-sama, ni celui que Sasuke, et encore moins celui de Sakura. Après tout, il n'avait pas été heureux. Pas une fois. Alors, tous ces souvenirs… Il ne voulait pas les emporter dans sa mort. Il ne le voulait pas. Ainsi, il fut reconnaissant. Reconnaissant à sa vie de ne lui laisser pour dernière image qu'un écran opaque et inerte, sans grand intérêt. Il ne regretterait pas sa vie, et il accueillerait sa mort avec joie, pensant être plus utile alors.

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. L'écran noir s'éclaircit soudain, et un diaporama d'images claires se mit à défiler devant ses yeux. Chacune d'elle l'emplit d'un sentiment qu'il avait pensé ne jamais éprouvé. Il sourit. Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Heureux.

Alors, il avait finalement droit à son film lui aussi ? Ou bien alors, ce film avait-il déjà commencé depuis le début ? Pensant avoir à faire àun écran noir, Gaara visionnait en fait la première partie de sa vie. La plus longue. La plus sombre.

Les images se succédaient. Des images plus claires les unes que les autres. C'était _elle_.

La peur qu'il avait pu ressentir, l'angoisse et l'appréhension s'évanouirent à mesure que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Jusqu'à la dernière : lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses cheveux noirs capturant les rayons du soleil, son air ingénu. Il lui semblait sentir son odeur…

Il se produisit un revirement brutal dans l'esprit de Gaara. Il n'était plus reconnaissant envers la vie, ni envers la mort. Toutes deux étaient bien cruelles de faire s'achever son film si tôt, alors qu'il devenait intéressant. Mais il était reconnaissant envers Hinata. Reconnaissant de l'avoir aimé, de s'être laissée aimée de lui, et de lui avoir offert ce happy end qu'il n'espérait pas. Peu importait sa dernière demeure Enfer ou Paradis… personne ne pourrait lui ôter ces images ! C'était impensable. Il le refuserait ! Elles étaient à lui pour l'éternité… et c'était là bien plus qu'il n'avait mérité. C'était le cadeau d'adieu qu'_elle _lui offrait…

* * *

Hinata s'immobilisa brusquement, à quelques mètres du centre de police. Quelque chose en elle avait frémit, l'emplissant d'angoisse et de chagrin. Comme si quelque chose c'était brisé dans sa poitrine, n'y laissant qu'un trou béant et douloureux. La jeune fille prit appui contre un arbre pour tenter de calmer son pouls.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, crispée.

Cela ne dura quelques instants, qui lui parurent une éternité. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave. Elle leva les yeux vers le commissariat qui se situait de l'autre côté de la rue. Puis, elle serra un peu plus le sac à dos contre elle, comme s'il contenait un trésor.

_Avec ça_, se dit-elle, _il va payer ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait !_

Sa haine pour Uhiha n'avait d'égal que l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa défunte mère. Elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait à Gaara. Lui faire croire qu'il l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il l'avait condamné à une existence de criminel, de solitude et de culpabilité. Il fallait qu'il paie.

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Gaara, c'était bien sa confiance dans les services de police. Peut-être était-ce dû à son caractère naïf. Toujours est-il qu'elle était persuadée qu'à partir du moment où ils auraient ce dossier, les commissaires seraient en mesure d'arrêter les coupables et que tout irait pour le mieux ! Elle et Gaara pourraient vivre heureux. Ils pourraient marcher ensemble en plein jour, sans avoir peur, faire des choses que tous les couples font ! Des choses simples auxquelles ils n'avaient pas droit pour l'instant. Elle voulait le voir rire, elle voulait le voir s'endormir apaisé, elle voulait le voir heureux. Elle voulait qu'il vive plutôt que d'essayer à chaque instant de survivre.

Elle regarda une seconde fois son sac dos, repensant aux informations qu'il contenait, repensant à son père. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle l'aimait lui aussi, vraiment.

Hinata se redressa tant bien que mal, quand elle sentit son malaise se dissiper un peu. Elle ne quitta pas le commissariat des yeux lorsqu'elle entreprit de traverser la rue qui la séparait du QG des forces de l'ordre. Elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée. Cette fois-ci, elle allait pouvoir régler toute cette affaire au clair. Elle et Gaara s'en irait loin d'ici… avec Hanabi ! Il lui offrirait une adolescence au calme, et aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir sans trop d'égratignures. Mieux qu'elle, en tout cas.

Mais à l'instant où elle mit un pied sur le bitume, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées déboula et s'arrêta devant elle, manquant de l'écraser. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter, mais cela n'empêcha pas à la voiture de heurter violemment sa main. La jeune-fille, encore choquée, ramena sa main et pu constater avec stupeur qu'une entaille était apparue sur le dos de celle-ci. Une vive douleur l'arracha à ses pensées et fit s'échapper de sa bouche un gémissement.

A peine la jeune fille eut-elle le temps de réaliser que du sang dégoulinait de cette entaille, que quelqu'un sortit de la voiture noire, qui s'était arrêtée, et l'empoigna avec force. Hinata jeta un regard affolé vers la station de police, mais personne ne la vit. Elle voulut crier, mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'y songer qu'une grosse main gantée vint comprimer sa bouche.

_Non…_

La jeune Hyuuga tenta bien de se débattre, mais son assaillant était bien plus puissant. Il était bien trop grand, bien trop fort pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face avec son corps frêle. Ses yeux laiteux regardaient de-ci de-là, cherchant un secours qui ne viendrait pas. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le commissariat, alors qu'une autre personne lui arrachait son sac à dos avec violence. Bien qu'elle n'eut jamais vraiment eu de doute sur l'identité de ses agresseurs, ou du moins, sur celle de leur patron, ce dernier geste vint confirmer ses hypothèses.

_Ushiha…_

On la jeta sur la plage arrière de la voiture, et elle se heurta la tête contre la portière opposée. Ce coup, violent, l'étourdit un peu, mais elle était encore assez consciente pour pouvoir inspecter l'intérieur du véhicule.

Il y avait un conducteur. Un homme. De dos, elle ne voyait rien de plus de lui. A côté de celui-ci, une femme, qu'elle reconnut par sa vois, mais aussi par ses cheveux roses vifs si atypiques. C'était elle, l'âme sœur… C'était elle. Sakura. Le cœur d'Hinata se serra, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne put rien y faire, quand la jeune fille se retourna pour l'observer.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » demanda Hinata de sa voix fluette.

Sakura ne répondit rien, et continua de la regarder alors que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

Hinata réitéra sa question, inquiète. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de Sakura n'exprimait ni haine, ni mépris, ni dédain. Il était déchiré, à la manière d'un mourant éprouvant une grande douleur, d'une personne que l'on conduit au supplice. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses joues creusés, son regard incipide. Qu'avait-elle donc ? Hinata fronça les sourcils, cherchant sur les traits de la jeune ninja, quelque indice pouvant la mettre sur la voie. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de parvenir à la conclusion qu'un seul événement était capable de la torturer ainsi…

« Où est Gaara ? » demanda-t-elle alors, incertaine.

Un sanglot brisa sa voix. Sakura eut un geste de recul, fronça les sourcils à son tour. La haine et le mépris étaient de retour sur son visage, ce qui rassura Hinata, en quelques sortes.

« Ne prononce pas son nom… tu n'as pas le droit… »dit-elle enfin.

« Huh ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Sakura avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Etait-ce à cause de la colère ? De la haine ? Hinata ne comprenait pas. Elle inspecta les visages des hommes présents dans la voiture. Tous étaient décontenancés. Tous. Le trou dans la poitrine d'Hinata refit surface, et son souffle devint court.

« Où est Gaara ? » implora-t-elle au colosse à côté d'elle. « Huh ? Où est-il ? »

L'homme ne prit pas garde à elle, et continua de fixer un point devant lui.

Hinata se tourna alors vers Sakura.

« Il va bien ? Hein ? » Les sanglots commencèrent à envahir sa gorge.

Sakura leva une main dans le projet de secouer Hinata violemment, mais le conducteur de la voiture l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda avec colère, avant de reposer son bras, puis elle fixa à nouveau Hinata, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Gaara est mort. Il est mort à cause de toi. » lança-t-elle avec un calme déconcertant, avant de se retourner et de fixer la route devant elle.

Hinata l'entendit, et ce ressentit une douleur plus vive que tout ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver auparavant. Son cœur se serra, puis se dilata, comme s'il allait imploser en elle. Le vide dans sa poitrine s'élargit, jusqu'à engourdir tous ses membres. La tête lui tournait, et les larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue. _Elle ment_… se disait-elle. _Mensonges, mensonges !_ Mais, pourquoi alors l'ambiance était-elle si lourde ? Pourquoi personne n'avait reprit Sakura en entendant cette absurdité ? Pourquoi Hinata se sentait-elle mourir, elle aussi ? Gaara, mort ? Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit, s'entrechoquant, choquant son entendement, blessant sa conscience.

Elle resta inerte, comme pétrifiée, pendant une dizaine de minutes. A tel point que ses assaillants commencèrent à s'interroger. Ils la regardaient avec de grands yeux inquiets. On aurait dit une statue, froide, dénuée de toute âme.

Hinata n'arrivait plus à penser de manière sensée, mais assez pour comprendre que vivre sans Gaara lui était impossible. Bien plus encore, vivre en ayant sur la conscience le poids de sa mort, était tout simplement impensable. Alors, calmement mais très rapidement, elle saisit l'arme que son voisin avait accrochée à sa ceinture et la colla sur sa tempe.

« Non ! » s'écria Sakura.

D'un geste rapide, l'homme assis à sa droite empoigna l'arme et en détourna le canon. Un coup de feu retentit, suivit de hurlements.

La voiture fit quelques zigzagues avant de reprendre une trajectoire rectiligne.

L'homme réussit à subtiliser l'arme à feu, mais ne parvint pas à immobiliser Hinata, en proie à une crise de nerf plus qu'impressionnante. Les yeux fermés, elle hurlait à gorge déployée le nom de celui qu'elle avait perdu. Ses doigts se crispaient autour de ses jambes, de son cou, de sa tête, puis elle se mit à taper de grands coups sur sa poitrine. Les autres passagers assistaient à cette scène, impuissants.

« Faites-la taire ! » ordonna Sakura. « Maintenant ! »

Un des hommes assis à côté d'elle tenta de mettre une main devant sa bouche, mais rien n'y fit. Ses hurlements perçaient le silence. Saisissant alors l'arme à feu, il l'assomma, et obtint enfin le calme tant espéré.

La suite du trajet fut aussi tendue que son commencement. Puis au bout d'un long quart d'heure, la voiture s'arrêta.

« Oh ! Oh ! » dit un ninja en secouant Hinata. « Réveille-toi ! »

Tant bien que mal, mais surtout déçue d'être encore en vie, Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Comme on l'obligea à monter dans la voiture, on l'obligea à en descendre. Ne tenant pas sur ses pieds, deux hommes la soutinrent de chaque côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en mesure de se tenir debout.

Autour d'elle, un endroit sec et désert, planté dans un paysage crevassé par des canyons à perte de vue. Hinata se demanda comment ils étaient parvenu jusqu'en haut de cette falaise, avant de s'intéresser à un autre fait perturbant. Devant elle, à trente mètre environs, une dizaine de voitures, toutes noires, étaient stationnées en arc de cercle. De l'une d'elle sortit, revêtu d'un costume blanc immaculé, Fugaku Ushiha… Il fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser, les bras tendu comme le Christ de Rio, vers Hinata.

« Hinata Hyuuga, heureux de te voir parmi nous ! » commença-t-il. « J'ai vraiment été attristé en apprenant ce que tu comptais faire dans mon dos ! Je pensais pourtant que nous étions amis…»

« Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! » Hurla la jeune fille.

Ushiha esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Assassin ? Moi ? Il semble que tu te trompe de personne ! Je n'ai tué personne. »

« Vous avez tué ma mère ! Et MaNabino ! Et Gaara ! »

« Gaara ? » S'insurgea Fugaku. « Il semble qu'il y ait un malentendu ! Gaara est ici, parmi nous ! »

Hinata ne put cacher son incompréhension. Fugaku se délectait de sa gêne. Il fit un geste de la main, ordonnant à qui de droit de s'avancer. Alors, Gaara vint se positionner à ses côtés, revêtu de ses habits du clan. Hinata en eut le souffle coupé. _Alors… il n'est pas mort…_ Elle était à la fois soulagée, et anxieuse concernant la suite des événements. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

« Je lui ai offert une seconde chance ! Une chance de se racheter aux yeux du clan, et surtout aux miens ! » continua Ushiha. « Et devine quoi, Hinata ? Tu fais partie du marché ! »

« Huh ? »

La jeune fille ne pouvait décrocher son regard du visage de Gaara. Il était là. Bel et bien. Plus beau que dans tous ses souvenirs. Le regard émeraude souligné par ses cheveux flamboyants, sa stature droite et élancé. Ses bras et ses jambes aux muscles saillants, couverts par cette combinaison noire. Elle revenait à ses yeux. Il la regardait, lui aussi, mais pas comme elle s'y attendait. C'était comme s'il souffrait atrocement. Comme s'il brûlait vif sans pouvoir laisser échapper un son. Il avait cet air de supplicié qu'ont les condamnés à mort sur le chemin qui les mène à leur bourreau. Il faisait peur à voir, tant il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

« Ecoute bien… » reprit Ushiha. « Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je le fais mais… je n'ai pas le choix. Mais dans ma grande bonté, je te donne le choix, à toi, Hinata ! »

Il marqua une pause, insoutenable pour toutes les personnes présentes, attendant sa sentence.

« Choisis ton bourreau ! » dit-il enfin. « Sasuke ? ou Gaara ? »

* * *

Hinata sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. La stupeur lui coupa le souffle, et crispa tous ses muscles. Gaara ne bougea pas d'un cil. _Alors, c'était ça ? cet air torturé ? Il savait…_ Hinata baissa la tête afin de ne rien laisser paraître de sa terreur. Elle allait mourir. Ca, c'était certain.

**Gaara **? Elle releva la tête pour l'observer. Il ne manifestait aucun changement. Cet air de damné était toujours sur son visage. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait entendre dans ce silence pesant « _Choisis-moi ! »_ Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'en le choisissant pour bourreau, elle le condamnait à mourir ou pire encore, à vivre le reste de sa vie avec ce poids sur ses épaules. Serait-elle égoïste, encore une fois ?

**Sasuke **? Le jeune homme la regardait, avide de sang, avide de vengeance. Parfois, il regardait Gaara, satisfait de le voir ainsi souffrir en silence. Hinata frémit. Elle le détestait. Et la réciproque était valable. Sa mort serait peut-être plus lente, et certainement plus douloureuse.

Il fallait choisir.

« Je choisis…

**« Je vais le faire, maître ! »**

Fugaku leva les yeux, stupéfait. Gaara avait déjà sortit son sabre de son fourreau, et avancé d'un pas vers le terrain d'affrontement.

Hinata ne dit rien, et le regarda avec incompréhension. Il ne la regardait pas, mais fixait le sol, faussement déterminé. Hinata n'était pas dupe. Il avait surement analysé la situation plus vite qu'elle, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il devait la protéger, une dernière fois, des assauts sanguinaires de Sasuke Ushiha.

« Bien ! » se réjouit Ushiha-sama. « Mais sache que si je soupçonne une quelconque ruse de ta part… le combat sera abrégé. J'ordonnerai à Sasuke que la tuer, avant de te tuer toi aussi. »

Gaara ne sourcilla pas, et s'avança vers Hinata. Elle s'avança elle aussi, d'un pas lent mais assuré, jusqu'au centre du terrain, où l'attendait Gaara, sabre en main.

Tous deux face à face, ils se regardèrent longuement, chacun pouvant lire en l'autre ce qu'il ne disait pas tout haut.

_« Hinata… Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je voulais seulement nous donner une chance d'être heureux… ensemble. »_

_« Hinata… »_

_« Tue-moi, Gaara ! Je n'ai pas peur… si c'est toi. »_

_« Jamais. »_

_« Tue-moi ! »_

Hinata s'agenouilla, le regard implorant.

_« Jamais ! »_

Gaara jeta alors son sabre au sol, loin de lui, sous les yeux attentifs des spectateurs.

Hinata se redressa, essuya une larme du revers de sa main, avant de poser son regard sur Gaara. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. C'est ce qu'elle craignait. Au bout de cinq minutes, Fugaku qui s'impatientait, fit signe à Sasuke. Alors, Hinata, qui l'avait vu, se précipita sur Gaara et lui asséna un premier coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Surpris, Gaara se courba sous le coup de la douleur. Elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur elle aussi, que personne n'entendit.

_Bats-toi !_

Gaara se redressa, aussi droit qu'une colonne de fer. Hinata le scruta de nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre non plus. Pas avec elle. Que fallait-il faire ? S'il ne se battait pas, il serait tué. S'il se battait, elle serait tuée. L'une des hypothèses fut rapidement écartée par Hinata, et ce, sans grande hésitation.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune Hyuuga réitéra son geste, encore une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une fois. Elle frappa Gaara avec force, à des endroits stratégiques et douloureux, dans le but de le faire réagir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Gaara se laissait faire, aussi inerte qu'un sac d'entrainement. Il n'essayait ni d'esquiver les coups, ni d'en atténuer l'impact, et encore moins de les rendre. Il tombait, et se relevait. Tombait à nouveau, pour se relevait, infatigable.

Au bout de quatre longues heures de combat unilatéral, il s'effondra dans la poussière de la falaise. Hinata s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui soutint la tête. Son visage était tuméfié, et du sang ruisselait sur son front, sur ses joues… Gaara ouvrit avec peine ses yeux gonflés pour regarder Hinata, penchée sur lui. Ses yeux laiteux, ses joues, étaient baignés de larmes. Elle le regardait, l'implorant du regard.

« Bats-toi Gaara, » dit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je t'en supplie ! Je n'aurais pas mal, huh ? Je suis forte, tu sais. N'aies pas peur… bats-toi, sinon… » _Sinon, ils te tueront !_

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, à cause des larmes. Hinata logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de Gaara, pour le sentir près d'elle encore une fois. Lui, ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration afin de capturer l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux, encore une fois. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hinata, avant de chuchoter péniblement…

« Jamais je ne te ferai de mal… »

Hinata sentit son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Il était condamné. Jusqu'au bout, elle le savait, il refuserait de la tuer, quand bien même elle le supplierait de le faire. Il ne s'était approché que pour gagner du temps, sachant bien que ni lui, ni elle, n'avait de chance de survie.

Il avait analysé la situation sous toutes ses formes. Ils étaient condamnés. Il ne pourrait pas la sauver.

« On va mourir ? hein ? » sanglotait Hinata. « Ils vont nous tuer ? Hein ? »

C'était trop duloureux à entendre pour Gaara. Non pas qu'il eut peur de la mort. Loin de là. Mais chaque larme d'Hinata était pour lui plus douloureuse qu'une balle en plein coeur, plus fatales que n'importe quelle arme. Résigné, Gaara leva les yeux au ciel, si cruel!

... et ce fut comme une lueur dans la nuit. _La lune…_ Il la voyait, se rapprochant du soleil, prête à le dérober à ses yeux.

Péniblement, il se releva, écartant Hinata de lui. La jeune fille tendit une main pour le retenir, mais il la rejeta.

« Eloigne-toi ! » lui dit-il sèchement.

Autour d'eux, le suspens devenait insoutenable. Sakura ne regardait pas. Réfugiée dans une voiture, elle se refusait à assister à la mort de celui qu'elle aimait tant, impuissante. Elle se trouvait lâche. Trop lâche pour agir.

Fugaku et Sasuke Ushiha étaient côte à côte. Contemplant ce spectacle avec des yeux satisfaits, ils semblaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

Quant aux autres, ils avaient bien du mal à cacher leur émotion face à un si pénible spectacle.

Obéissante, Hinata fit quelques pas en arrière, jusqu'au bord de la falaise, où elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis le ciel, inquiète. Mais quand elle reposa son regard sur Gaara, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité. Elle hocha la tête.

_Vas-y._

Gaara la regardait avec son air de supplicié.

_Tu en es certaine ? _

Hinata hocha la tête une seconde fois, acquiesçant à cette interrogation silencieuse.

_J'ai pas peur. Si c'est avec toi… j'ai pas peur. _

Alors, la lune vint cacher le soleil, privant la terre de ses rayons pendant quelques instants. Il y eut un mouvement de panique dans les troupes d'Ushiha, qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

Les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Hinata, Gaara s'élança dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Le sol se dérobant sous ses pas à grande vitesse lui donnait l'impression de voler.

Fugaku distingua sa silhouette malgré la pénombre soudaine, et le pointa du doigt.

« ARRETEZ-LE ! » s'écria-t-il.

Gaara ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne sentait plus la peur. Il ne voyait que le visage d'Hinata, qui souriait.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres avant de l'atteindre. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle. Pas même la vingtaine de ninjas lancés à sa poursuite et qui commençait à le rattraper. Il n'entendait pas non plus les jurons d'Ushiha-sama, qui le sommait de s'arrêter.

Il courrait vers Hinata, et quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, au moment ou la lune et le soleil fusionnèrent, il l'encercla de ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle le serrait fort, elle aussi, afin de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre contre elle… encore une fois… Encore une dernière fois.

Pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils réussirent à s'échapper…

Il y 'en a même qui juraient les avoir vu disparaître dans un rayon de soleil…

* * *

**_(Bien des années plus tard…)_**

* * *

« C'est depuis ce jour qu'offrir un bracelet rouge à celui ou celle que l'on considère comme son âme-sœur est devenu une tradition les jours d'éclipse solaire. Elles sont rares, tout comme les histoires d'amours comme celle-ci. L'histoire de Gaara et d'Hinata a marqué les consciences et surtout les cœurs. Car, tout comme la lune et le soleil s'aiment, ces deux-là se sont aimés sans en avoir le droit, ni le pouvoir. »

La jeune Mika regarde le bracelet rouge que son petit ami, June, vient de lui offrir à l'occasion de l'éclipse solaire, l'air triste. Le jeune garçon la regarde, satisfait.

« Alors ? Contente ? Tu trouve toujours que mon bracelet est nul ? »

« Non… il est bien… ! » dit-elle en le caressant délicatement.

June esquisse un sourire, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée, encore étourdie par l'histoire qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Et Sakura ? » demande-t-elle soudainement.

« Heum… »réfléchit June. « Elle a quitté le clan, au péril de sa vie. Elle a cherché les corps, en bas de la falaise, pour leur donner une sépulture. Elle a même organisé des fouilles avec les gendarmes, mais on ne les a jamais retrouvés. Jamais. Finalement, elle s'est rendue aux autorités, et a purgé sa peine. Grâce à son témoignage, et au dossier qu'elle avait conservé, le clan Ushiha est tombé. »

Mika pousse un soupire de soulagement.

« Ah ! C'est bien ça… et Hanabi ? »

June se gratte la tête.

« Heuuum… je sais plus ! Il me semble qu'elle est allé vivre chez de la famille, loin d'ici. »

« J'espère qu'elle a pu bien grandir… » soupire Mika, « avec moins de blessures qu'Hinata. J'espère qu'elle a pu aimer, elle aussi. »

Mika ne quitte pas son bracelet rouge des yeux. Il a prit beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux, en l'espace de quelques instants. Elle repose son regard sur June, qui la regarde aussi.

« J'espère que notre histoire sera moins triste, mais aussi belle ! » dit-elle avec entrain.

June sourit, et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Alors, d'un geste délicat, il lui accroche le bracelet autour du poignet, et tous deux se préparent à regarder ensemble l'éclipse, rendez-vous céleste entre la lune et le soleil.

Bien d'autres couples, assis avec eux sur cette grande place, ont entendu la même histoire. Pour certains c'est une légende, rien de plus. Pour d'autres, c'est un exemple à suivre. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, tous contemplent l'union si rare et donc si précieuse des amants éternels.

Cette éclipse apporte avec elle une paix sinistre, le soleil se voile la face de douleur.

Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle d'Hinata et de son Gaara.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez aimé... ^^**


	16. EPILOGUE

_**Pour la route...! ^^ **_

* * *

**EPILOGUE : première rencontre.**

**

* * *

**

Le jeune Gaara, tout juste âgé de dix ans, marchait dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture. Il avait déjà fouillé de nombreuses poubelles, frappé à la porte de nombreuses maisons et de nombreux commerces, sans succès. Alors, à bout de force, il s'accroupit sur le bas côté de la route, la tête baissée, et les bras tendus, faisant appel au bon cœur des passants.

Il dû rester ainsi de nombreuses heures, les pieds gelés par la neige, les mains engourdies par le froid. Il entendait les commentaires des passants _« Pauvre gosse… » « Vaurien ! » « Dans la rue à cet âge, quelle honte pour ses parents ! »_ Il aurait voulu tous les tuer, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger tant il avait froid.

Il commençait à sommeiller, quand il sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir à partir du dos, descendant jusqu'à ses jambes. Il releva la tête, et vit une petite fille de son âge, plantée devant lui. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux laiteux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Gaara regarda ses épaules : elles étaient couvertes d'un manteau en laine épais. C'était donc ça, cette chaleur soudaine.

La petite fille était habillée en écolière. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, et toucha ses pieds, puis ses mains glaciales. Elle frémit.

« C'est froid ! »

Elle sourit à nouveau en enlevant ses gants, et en les tendant à Gaara. Celui-ci hésita. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui donnait tout ça ?

Voyant son hésitation, la petite fille l'aida à enfiler les gants elle-même, avant de lui proposer ses chaussures, qu'il refusa. C'était des chaussures de filles ! Trop pour lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda la petite fille.

« Je… je m'appelle Sabaku no Gaara. »

…

« Tu ne me demande pas comment je m'appelle ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

« Non. » répondit-il sèchement.

La petite fille ne parut pas relever l'affront, et sourit à nouveau, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux ondulaient comme des guirlandes de Noël.

« Hé bien, je m'appelle… »

« Hinata ! » appela son père, à quelques mètres de là.

La petite Hinata se redressa soudain.

« Otousan, j'arrive tout de suite ! » se tournant vers le jeune garçon, elle ajouta « Je reviendrai te voir ! Mais sous l'astre le plus brillant, comme ça, tu n'auras pas froid ! D'accord ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas, et la laissa simplement rejoindre son père en sautillant.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Ses mains commençaient à se réchauffer, ainsi que son corps endolori. Mais surtout… il avait chaud…. au _cœur_.


End file.
